Flawed
by WickedPinkSunglasses
Summary: Kurt Hummel's life drastically changed in one night. Now the social outcast of McKinley, he returns for his senior year and takes an interest in Blaine Anderson, a fairly new arrival to the school. But what happens when Kurt realizes everyone has secrets?
1. Lying and Avoidance

**Summary: Kurt Hummel's life drastically changed in one night. Now the social outcast of McKinley, he returns for his senior year and takes an interest in Blaine Anderson, a fairly new arrival to the school. But what happens when Kurt realizes everyone has secrets?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also don't own Just Listen by Sarah Dessen, in which this story was inspired by. Rated T (M later for future scenes, that are not smut) for language.**

**Hello readers! This is my first ever FanFiction, so sorry if it isn't that good! But, nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned when he yet again heard his ever-persisting alarm clock, attempting to rouse him from his warm and comforting bed. He hit it once again, for the fourth consecutive time that morning and buried himself deeper into the covers.<p>

Forming a sort of cocoon around himself, effectively forming a barrier between him and the outside world. He flipped his pillow, covering his head with the cool side of his pillow. From downstairs he could heard his dad's muffled voice calling him down for breakfast.

Kurt knew he should be getting ready for school, but he honestly did not feel the need to put forth the effort. No matter how much he wanted to show McKinley and all his friends that he was over what happened last June.

Because the truth was he wasn't over it. Not even close. All Kurt wanted to do was curl up in his bed and listen to Idina Mezel and Kristen Chenoweth or watch Gypsy, like he had all summer. Well that and helping his Dad at the garage, just so he could get out of the house and not be bothered by Finn trying to talk to him or shooting him strange looks.

Not that Finn did even try to talk to him anymore. Unless it was to ask Kurt to pass the peas or hand him another bread roll at their weekly Friday night dinners. Kurt was worried that his father and Carole would notice the tension and while they did at first seem concerned and asked some questions about their behavior, they soon gave into their silence. It was their new kind of normal and no longer seemed forced but natural over the following months.

Whenever they would see each other in the house, typically Kurt averted his eyes and Finn would walk into the other room or zone out on the couch, ignoring Kurt's presence.

Kurt knew his dad was probably afraid to ask what happened to cause him to drop out of Glee club and lose contact with his friends over the summer, but nevertheless he didn't ask. But, he still seemed worried as Kurt began to distance himself from his friends. He often questioned Kurt on his well-being.

As a result Kurt began to lie. He said that he was no longer as interested in singing as he once had, that he was just growing stressed at looking at different colleges and beginning to fill out applications.

Besides working at the garage he attended classes at the local community college over the summer, in order to obtain more credits. This thankfully allowed him to tell his dad how he was going up stairs to study, where he could then spend hours in his room with his lights turned off and his head under the covers, and no one would come up to question him. His father, nor Carole or Finn ever bothered him or came to check on him during those nights.

Kurt began to feel no one really cared or noticed his drastically different personality shift through the ensuing months.

He thought his dad would have cared or even acknowledged his change, but Kurt grew to think that maybe he was wrong. Kurt was afraid if his father found out the truth of what happened at that party that he would truly stop caring about Kurt altogether.

"Kurt! Come on bud, you are going to be late for your first day of high school! Senior year!" His dad opened the pale blue silk curtains allowing the light to pour over Kurt's room- Kurt hadn't even hear his dad open his door. He blearily opened his eyes, they stung a little from the sudden sunlight, and looked at the feast in front of him.

Kurt had started eating a lot less after "the incident." Though he preferred to eat healthy, he had enjoyed food. But now, he just found no joy in eating anymore.

Kurt gave a small smile. "Thanks, Dad. You didn't have to you know..." Kurt looked at the steaming food in front of him that made his stomach lurch.

"Well this is your last year in high school. And since I don't know where you will be next year, whether it be a dorm or elsewhere...well, I just wanted your first day of your senior year to start off special," he beamed and gestured toward the food, telling Kurt to eat the food. Kurt trying to please his Dad, grabbed a piece of toast and swallowed most of it in one bite closing his eyes as he felt the hard, dry lump make its way down his throat.

Burt smiled then suddenly became serious. "You tell me if anything is wrong kiddo," he said severely. Kurt nibbled at a pear, glancing down, not wanting to meet his dad's eye.

"Kurt, look at me please," his dad tilted Kurt's face to meet his eyes. "That Hanson kid isn't giving you anymore trouble is-"

Kurt's face paled and he jumped in the words rushing out, "Oh course not! I would have told you Dad. Just worried about senior year. I will have to turn in my college applications soon and stress is just running a little high."

Kurt set down the tray and began looking for an outfit to wear. He had bought no new clothes over the summer, he just didn't want to make the effort. He selected a crisp white peter panned collared, long sleeve shirt, and a pair of slacks. It was simple and nothing too extravagant. He hoped he wouldn't stand out.

"You know kiddo, you worry too much about this stuff," his dad sighed. "Just have a good time at school. And talk to Mercedes, you haven't seen her since she went to Nevada this summer," he patted Kurt on the shoulder and left the room.

Kurt held his hand to where his dad just previously touched it. No one really touched him anymore, except for his dad and Carole. At this point human contact felt slightly awkward, considering most of it used to be when it involved hands coming out of nowhere to push him into lockers. And last June...Kurt shuddered.

He had also lied to his dad about Mercedes being on vacation when he knew she was probably just camped out at the mall with Tina and Rachel. He didn't want to come up with excuses of why he wasn't hanging out with his ex-best friend. It hurt him to lie to his father at first, but it grew increasingly easier.

Lying and avoidance. That was how Kurt Hummel spent his summer.

* * *

><p>Steve Hanson. He transferred to McKinley half way through sophomore year when his parents decided to move to Ohio from L.A. in order to give their kids a somewhat "normal" life, away from all that hype. Hanson quickly became the most popular guy in the school with his charming smiles and graceful lope to his step. Although, it might have helped that his dad was once a major league baseball player and now owned a chain of Burger King's along the interstate. So he was always treating friends to free whoppers and box seats.<p>

He had honey blonde hair that was shaggy and he pulled into a short ponytail on occasion. Kurt thought he must be the only guy at school that could pull off a ponytail without getting called a fag. His eyes were jade green that often flicked through about twenty different emotions during a one minute time span. Sometimes they were mischievous and playful. But whenever his eyes turned to Kurt they were cunning and ruthless.

Kurt could see the appeal in the boy. He was tall, without being too tall, muscular, without being too muscular, and had marvelous bone structure that looked like he sculpted by Michelangelo. Kurt might have even liked him, as most of the girls and the school did, the guys envious of his ability to make any girl fall in love with him with in a ten mile radius.

But, like most boys on the football team, he was cruel to Kurt. Kurt at first understood. It was something the football team, did, he at first didn't even participate, seeming apprehensive and unsure. As time went on though he began locker checking Kurt and slushing him. He began leading the football team as he unleashed his terror on Kurt. Throwing pee balloons at him, sending him threatening messages, the nailing his patio furniture to his roof part 2.

Kurt couldn't see how after all this, people admired the Neanderthal. Even his friends would send him longing gazes.

Steven Hanson was the reason Kurt had been afraid to go to school every day. He constantly was in fear that one time Hanson would go too far.

As Kurt entered McKinley, the halls seemed different. More dark and savage. He never liked McKinley but at least last year he had friends to look out for him.

Luckily the warning bell had already rang, leaving almost no students in the hallway. Kurt planned it that way so he wouldn't be likely to get hit by a slushie or run into someone in Glee club immediately. He quickly ducked into his homeroom when he saw a flash of a Titan's sport jacket out of the corner of his eye.

Kurt glanced at his schedule and sighed. It was going to be a long day before the clock struck 3:00. The clock in his homeroom read 7:30, leaving another seven and a half hours until he could go home.

Kurt's classes passed, or more dragged on, tediously, and considering Kurt had already done all the summer work for his classes he did not quite feel the need to pay attention and kept his eyes glued to the clock.

It was finally fifth period which meant lunch was next, something Kurt dreaded. He wished he could leave but McKinley was pretty strict on the fact they did not have an off-campus lunch policy, and he did not want to get in any trouble. Worst comes to worst he could hide in the library and make small talk with the librarian who had developed a liking for him ever since he and some other members of Glee club performed,_ Can't Touch This_, his sophomore year.

Glee club. The name made Kurt's stomach churn and he could picture all their faces. Thankfully they were not in much of his classes since Kurt was in mainly AP and Honors.

Whenever they were he made sure to sit in the front of the room so he would not have to see them. He could feel them though, their eyes boring holes in the back of his head.

The bell rang and Kurt exited his Calculus classroom and made his way to the cafeteria.

When he entered the brightly florescent room, he made his way to the lunch line trying to not make eye contact with anyone.

He hoped it was just his own overactive imagination when he heard the sound in the room drop at his appearance, to proceed with hushed whispers. Kurt's face turned as red as the tomatoes on his garden salad. He took his time selecting his options of a drink and settled on a bottle of Kirkland water. He perused the massive selection of toppings he could add to his salad and settled for adding a few croutons and sunflower seeds. He dowsed the salad in basalmic vinegar so he would not have to taste the watery salad.

He purchased the lunch and finally stood to face his peers. Most of them weren't looking at him, which was a bit of a relief. It looks like the news of last June hadn't been leaked. Kurt looked past the Glee Club's table trying to forget about all the good laughs he has had at that table. Slowly though more people turned to look at him, almost daring Kurt to ask to sit with them. Kurt felt the urge to drop his lunch and run out the bright red cafeteria doors and go home and curl up in his bed and cry. His fingers tightened around his tray and he bit his lip to keep the tears in his eyes from coming out.

Kurt couldn't help think what cruel person invented this activity. Lunch in high school was just an excuse to continue to humiliate anyone who didn't belong. It made him feel like a social pariah. Kurt knew it was his paranoia again but he thought he could even feel the lunch ladies glaring at him.

Kurt further bit his lip until he felt the metallic taste of blood fill his mouth.

Until he was about to give up, feeling like he had been standing there for hours when in reality it had been just under 45 seconds he noticed a certain dark-haired boy sitting in the far left corner of the room, fiddling with an iPod, his lunch appearing to be untouched. Kurt took slow and steady steps up to the boy. He was the only one who was sitting by himself. He looked familiar and when Kurt was nearly at the table he recognized who he was.

Blaine Anderson. He was in Kurt's English class last year and sat behind Kurt. Mrs. Johnson used to hard ball him certain questions, since Blaine was always listening to his iPod, any other kid would have gotten in trouble for this but it appeared as though Blaine had some kind circumstances that were known to the teachers, because they never questioned it. Mrs. Johnson however had this hope to catch Blaine off guard and get him in trouble, provide an example probably or something like that, to the rest of the class. Surprisingly he always answered her questions with ease, stunning Mrs. Johnson and leaving Kurt in awe.

Blaine seemed to almost never speak. He even remembered the first time he spoke to him...

It had been on April 18th, the anniversary of the day Kurt's mom died. He had gotten shoved into the lockers four times that day and received three slushie facials. Kurt was on the verge of tears after his fourth time of being shoved into the lockers by Hanson and wondered why he had to do it today of all days. And even worse, all his stuff had fallen out of his bag after his last locker slam. He scrambled to get the scraps of paper, and he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He instinctively flinched but when he looked over his shoulder he saw it as only Blaine.

He really was quite cute, well, even more than cute actually. His dark chestnut hair was always gelled to perfection and his hazel eyes were flecked with gold and seemed to sparkle, when he smiled. Not that Blaine really ever seemed to smile, but Kurt imagined they would.

He was frowning when Kurt looked around. His eyes sad. How Kurt longed to see those eyes sparkle. Kurt had never quite faced him head on, but when he did he saw his eyes flash quickly with some unknown emotion.

"Are you okay Kurt?" He asked, his voice equally expressing sadness...and _empathy_? Kurt was shocked that he knew his name. They had never spoken before. But then again he was the resident gay kid, the only out kid in school, so he had probably overheard a conversation about him. Or maybe paid close attention to when Mrs. Johnson called his name during roll.

Kurt briefly smiled at the beautiful boy before he accidentally said what was really on his mind. "You know my name," he stated.

Blaine chuckled a little, his sad demeanor seeming to fade. "Yeah, I do," was all he said. He didn't elaborate. He got down on his knees next to Kurt and watched as he gathered up the sheets of paper, notebooks, and binders in his arms.

Throughout this whole exchange, students were passing to and from their classes, but Kurt felt as though he and Blaine were the only two there.

"Do you mind me asking, what happened?" Blaine asked as he began putting the contents in his arm in Kurt's bag.

He looked in Kurt's eyes and it sent a thrill down Kurt's spine, and he looked away.

"Hanson," Kurt muttered.

"Hanson?" Blaine asked, looking confused.

"Steve Hanson. He is one of my main tormentors. A Neanderthal. He just gave me one of my daily locker shoves. Well except today he decided giving me four was more appropriate for some reason," He responded, and licked his lips.

Kurt thought he imagined it, but he saw Blaine's mouth tighten and his fists clench.

He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, "I am so sorry, Kurt."

"Hey it's not your fault they are a bunch of homophobes. Besides, one day they will work for me," Kurt wondered why Blaine looked slightly sad and angry about this. His friends showed concern, but it was more pity. Blaine seemed as if he actually, dare Kurt say it...cared.

He wondered why Blaine seemed so mad about this, when it was just any other day for Kurt. It was just this particular day that made it...more difficult.

Blaine gave a small smile, then he turned to face Kurt and handed him his bag back.

"Thanks," Kurt said. Blaine got up and held out his hand, which Kurt raised an appraising eyebrow at. After a second's hesitation Kurt took the hand and nearly gasped at the contact of the warm hand since it felt as though a jolt of electricity had just surged through his whole body.

After Kurt balanced himself, Blaine had yet to remove his hand from Kurt's. He looked deeply into Kurt's eyes.

"Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt," He told him. Kurt took these words to heart. Then the warning bell rang indicating everyone they had to be to class in a minute.

Kurt wondered how someone like Blaine could be so kind, to someone he didn't even know.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked. He took in Blaine's confused face and continued, "Helping me, I mean. If you are seen by any of the jocks, you will be ridiculed as well."

Blaine looked at Kurt in disbelief. "Are people here really that horrible?" Kurt looked shyly off to the side. "Kurt, there are kind people in this world," Blaine promised. "And I see something in you. You remind me of someone...who I knew a long time ago."

Kurt cocked his head wondering what Blaine meant by that, but once again he didn't elaborate.

"I'll see you in English, Kurt," and with that Blaine extracted his hand from Kurt's, Kurt wanting to cry from the loss of contact.

"Really. Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said sincerely, Blaine's name coming out of his mouth sounding unfamiliar and yet right.

"You know my name," Blaine replied slightly cocky, causing Kurt to stifle a laugh. He then left and as he turned the corner, waved back at Kurt.

When he went to his mom's grave later that day, he told her about Blaine. Kurt thought about how if his mom was alive, he would gush to his mom about Blaine. They would talk over eating his mom's famous homemade cookies and she would just sit and listen, prodding here or there, and would smile and laugh in all the right places. Kurt loved Carole, but it wasn't the same. It would never be.

They never spoke that much, briefly making conversation in English or Blaine waving at Kurt as they passed in the hall, but that encounter that day made him forget about his mom for a while. Sometimes in class Kurt, could even feel Blaine's eyes on him, which was both unnerving and slightly flattering, and occasionally they would make small talk.

Kurt wasn't sure why they hardly ever talked much after that day. That day was also the one time he had ever seen Blaine without his ear buds in his ears or around his neck. They seemed to be almost glued to the boy.

Kurt was curious about Blaine. He came to McKinley mid-semester last year for no apparent reason and he had heard rumors about his transfer, all being too ridiculous or clichéd to be likely to be true. And here was that boy that made his day all those months ago. Before the incident. Before he left Glee club. Before...everything changed.

Blaine looked up from his iPod and blue eyes met hazel.

He blinked a few times and took one of his earbuds out. Kurt couldn't help but notice how Blaine's already tanned olive skin seemed to get even darker over the summer. His outfit fit him very nicely, he wore a light gray cardigan over some concert tee, and his black pants really outlined his legs and- _Oh! Kurt he is going to think you are a pervert or something! Stop staring at his legs! Although, his thighs are extremely well toned-No! Stop it!_

Kurt glanced back up at Blaine's eyes and saw them glittering in amusement and Kurt help but notice how his eyebrows were smoldering. _Smoldering_. Kurt tried to hide his blush and he gripped even tighter on his lunch tray noticing how the tendons on his hand were beginning to stick out.

"Kurt," Blaine said simply, giving a small smile. "It's been awhile..."

"Well, all summer," Kurt added as Blaine trailed off. Blaine gave a small chuckle causing Kurt's heart to start beating faster.

"Yeah. I trust yours went well?" Blaine questioned raising one of his smoldering eyebrows. He noticed Kurt shifting uncomfortably, still standing up while Blaine was sitting down, and how Kurt looked away shrugging slightly as he asked the question. "Why don't you sit down?"

Kurt nodded feebly. Blaine moved aside some books that lay on the table as to give Kurt some more room. Kurt sat on the cold, hard metal bench across from Blaine. Blaine wondered how and why Kurt, usually spunky and vivacious, had appeared to have grown introverted and withdrawn in a matter of three months. His eyebrows crinkled together as he watched the silent porcelain-skinned boy take slow and deliberate bites of his salad.

Kurt struggled to swallow the lettuce and the tomatoes tasted like acid as they slid down his throat, causing his eyes to water. Blaine pulled out his own brown bag lunch and began to unwrap his sandwich. He pulled the bread into pieces and nibbled at them, thoughtfully looking at Kurt, both of his ear buds now momentarily placed around his neck. Kurt could feel the gaze of his old friends boring holes into his back. Kurt noticed how Blaine seemed different over the summer. He seemed...happier than before.

The pair was silent for a few minutes, slowly chewing on their food. But it was a comfortable silence. Blaine continued to look at Kurt, while Kurt tried to avoid eye contact. Blaine was curious of the other boy and was slightly concerned too.

Kurt sighed and made eye contact with Blaine after several minutes past with Blaine never taking his eyes off Kurt.

"Sorry if I am boring you. You can listen to your music if you want," Kurt whispered, then glancing down at the table and saw his salad was not even half finished.

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine said seriously. Kurt focused his attention on his salad.

"Kurt? Please," Kurt's eyelashes fluttered as he looked up again and Blaine adapted his face into a more friendly expression by taking on a smile. "You are the complete opposite of boring. Don't think for one second you are. You make me think...you are really hard to read."

Kurt blushed slightly and scolded himself for getting flustered so easily. He made Blaine think, huh?

"My dad used to tell me I am as easy to read as a book," Kurt replied. Blaine's smile crept up a little higher on his face.

It was true that Burt Hummel used to believe that his son was easy to read. He used to be able to tell what's Kurt's emotions were just by looking at him. He could see if he was angry by seeing the slight crease of tension in his forehead. If he was sad by seeing the way he held his head down and bit at his lip, willing the tears to go away. But, in the recent months that was proven to be quite false, whether Burt had realized it or not. Kurt Hummel grew increasingly harder to read and after months of practice, had perfected the skill quite nicely.

"Well I find that to be quite the contrary," Blaine informed him.

Kurt fiddled with his plastic spork, trying to bend it in half.

"I think you aren't supposed to do that you know, " Blaine remarked, finding Kurt's slightly child-like actions quite endearing.

Kurt snorted. "Does the school administration think us public high school students are completely incapable of knowing the difference between a spoon and a fork, so they had to combine them?"

"Well I used to be in a private school so does that make a difference?" his voice indicating a smirk in his voice even though Kurt still paid attention to the item in his hands.

Kurt glanced up, focusing his gaze on Blaine. "You went to private school?" he inquired his eyes squinting slightly in confusion.

"Yeah, Dalton. It's over in Westerville. I had to leave half way through last semester due to some...family issues," Blaine answered, hesitating slightly on the last part. Kurt sat a few seconds observing Blaine's seemingly perfect face, and his facial expression didn't change to indicate any hidden feelings behind his "family issues." If Kurt was becoming the master of hiding things he wondered what Blaine would be qualified as, as he sat unfazed from Kurt's calculating stare.

Since it appeared Blaine wasn't going to divulge any more on his "family" problems at the moment Kurt decided to excuse the topic for now. He knew how hard it could be to try to talk to something on a subject you wanted to avoid.

"Oh," Kurt responded not quite sure what to say. "You miss your friends?"

Blaine shrugged. "A little. I still see Wes and David on weekends, and sometimes a couple others. Wes and David were my best friends back at Dalton. They were really upset I had to leave, but they knew it was for the best." Blaine now was the one to look away from Kurt, observing the sandwich pieces in his hands.

"I am sorry. I know how hard it can be to lose friends," Kurt glancing out of the corner of his eye toward the Glee club's table. He briefly saw them all bowling over laughing at what he assumed was some sort of inside joke. It was hard to see it. Glee had been basically his "family" the past two years. They had been the underdogs, but now they had come back fresh from a near almost win at Nationals, Kurt dropping out at the last moment which probably lost them their chances, as they quickly had to recruit a new member.

Somehow it ended up being Lauren Zizes, the only girl on the boy's wrestling team. He didn't even know she liked to sing. But somehow, the jocks had lost a lot of interest in the Glee club, going after more vulnerable and younger kids at the school.

He saw Lauren, looking bored and licking the remainder of what was in a pudding cup, and thought how that seat should have been his.

Kurt bit tongue, willing himself not to cry, it was too hard looking at all of them. Blaine looked back to Kurt and saw the look on his face. He put his sandwich which he had at this point demolished beyond repair, out of sight, and then reached out his hand and placed it over Kurt's. Kurt's eyes widened at he felt a warm feeling growing in his body and it made it harder to breath.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine expressing concern in his voice for the boy he didn't really know but from watching him for three months in English, felt he knew a lot about him. Kurt looked taken aback from this and allowed his real emotions to show for a split second. Fear, sadness, slight anger, but he composed himself quickly. But Blaine had seen it already.

"I am perfectly fine Blaine," Kurt sounded a little sharp and he realized it and took a deep breath and said in a calmer tone, "Why would you even ask that?"

"Why are you sitting with me instead of your Glee club?" Blaine pursued.

Kurt again looked shocked by Blaine's apparent fascination in him.

"Because I want to. And anyway I am not a member of Glee club anymore. Why are you asking me all these questions?" Kurt was about to cross his arms but realized Blaine's hand was still on top of his.

Blaine was surprised by this. He did not know Kurt quit Glee.

"Why did you quit Glee?" was all he could think to ask.

"Why are you answering all my questions with questions?" Kurt snapped, pulling his hand out of Blaine's hold.

Blaine was startled by Kurt's rapid mood change. Kurt shook his head and breathed in deeply before continuing.

"I'm sorry. These past few months have just been stressful, Blaine, that's all. Sorry for letting it out on you," Kurt looked slightly ashamed for his behavior. He knew Blaine had been just trying to help.

"Kurt, there is nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't have pressed you. You can tell me when you want to. Let's just talk about something else, okay?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt appreciated Blaine for not only being so kind but for allowing Kurt to talk about something else when it was obvious that he was uncomfortable.

"I thought you would be angry by me jumping at you like that. Sorry for snapping at you. Blame it on my bipolar disorder," Kurt joked.

"It would also explain why you are so hard to read," Blaine added, grateful that Kurt seemed to forgive Blaine for persisting him to answer questions he was obviously uncomfortable with.

"Speaking of reading, what kind of books do you like to read?" Blaine questioned.

The boys spent the majority of lunch talking about everything from books, to t.v. shows and movies, to sharing embarrassing stories of their childhood. Neither of them were sure how the conversation changed quickly and yet seemed to flow with great ease. And Kurt did notice that whenever Blaine started getting excited his eyes didn't sparkle, they _gleamed_.

Kurt looked over at the clock and saw there was only five minutes left of lunch. He was surprised. Talking with Blaine seemed to last only a matter of minutes.

"Hey? We have any classes together. I remember that I saw you in Government third period. Any others?" Kurt asked. They compared schedules and saw they had last period together as well as homeroom and first period.

"Our schedules say we have first period and homeroom together. I didn't see you then," Kurt frowned in slight confusion.

"Oh, I was just late today. I never am, but I slept in. Summer has taken quite a toll on me," Blaine replied. Kurt smirked a little at Blaine's slightly playful tone.

"Probably staying up late watching Disney movies," Kurt conjectured.

Blaine put his head in his hands. "I should not have told you about that!"

"No! I find it cute that you dressed up as Ariel when you were little! And you even made your dog dress up as Sebastian!" Kurt teased.

"The Little Mermaid was one of my favorite movies! Don't pretend you don't love the Disney classics too," Blaine joked.

"Was? It so is still your favorite, especially if you went into a near five minute analysis of how Ariel and Eric were made for each other. You know it was also my favorite Disney movie as a little kid?" Kurt responded.

Kurt couldn't help but notice though how Blaine had an uncanny resemblance to Prince Eric. He shook his head wondering if it was just his imagination.

"Well you are the one who wanted a pair of sensible heels for your third birthday!" Blaine exclaimed.

"And I still never got them..." Kurt mumbled causing Blaine to stifle a laugh again.

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had laughed before today. Really laughed. Really smiled. Really enjoyed himself. That was until-

"Hey, Hummel?" Kurt didn't even have to look around to know who it was. Kurt's stomach plunged and he felt his forehead break into a cold sweat and his skin broke out into goosebumps. Finally, Kurt somewhat steadily turned around and saw his tormentor of the last three years standing menacingly above him, fists clenched, face contorted slightly in a look of disgust.

But Kurt saw something new in Hanson's eyes. He wasn't quite sure what it was but it scared the living crap out of him.

When Kurt heard Hanson first address him he had turned a ghostly shade of white, his skin now tinged with a slight green as if he looked like he was about to be sick, and it resembling curdled milk. He felt a knot in his stomach and he felt like he was truly going to be sick and throw up the little he had eaten today.

"Miss me this summer?" He mocked. "My fists sure did. So did Azimio's and the rest of the Titans. To bad Karofsky can't join in the fun this year. Whatcha doing sitting with Hobbit instead of all your loser Glee friends? Did they finally grow tired of their little fag?"

Kurt went stiff with that word and struggled to open his mouth to form coherent words.

"Don't call him that!" Blaine sounded angry and Kurt felt the table to shift and saw Blaine stand up, his fists clenched painfully tight as if he was about to take a swing at the boy.

Hanson glanced between the two boys and chortled. "Standing up for your boyfriend? Wouldn't know why you would even be interested in him. Looks like a girl, sings like a girl-"

"Leave now," Blaine threatened, his voice dropping low. Kurt grew increasingly confused for why Blaine had a rather angry stance and was standing up for him to Hanson. He was worried that Blaine would do something he would regret. Although he had to admit, Blaine getting angry at Hanson was kind of hot.

"Or what Lady Boy? You going to smack me with your purse?" Hanson scorned.

Blaine's face, quelled with anger, took a step forward and Kurt reflexively placed a hand on Blaine's arm, stopping him from taking another step forward.

"Come on, he is not worth it," Kurt said with a panicked expression on his face.

Blaine saw Kurt's face, seeing his fear and stopped, then he looked back to Hanson.

"Just stay away from Kurt," he demanded, pointing his finger directly in the larger boy's face.

The burly football player guffawed. "Yeah...sure." Kurt's body trembled at how Hanson said that, making it as though he had no intention of keeping away from Kurt.

And with that the Hanson left, seeming bored by the two, at this point.

Blaine glared in Hanson's direction until he disappeared from his sight, then he turned to Kurt. The boy was frozen still looking down at the linoleum cafeteria floor. Blaine placed his a firm hand on Kurt's shoulder in what he had hoped would be a comforting gesture, but instead caused Kurt to flinch. It made Blaine's heart break to see Kurt in pain and wondered what he must have gone through. Whatever it was he hoped he could make it better.

"I've got your back," he promised Kurt. Kurt searched Blaine's face for a few seconds and gave a slight smile. Blaine vaguely heard the bell signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of what Blaine hoped would be the beginning of a future for him and Kurt.

Kurt got up in threw away his half eaten lunch and turned back to Blaine.

"Thank you," Kurt said, and he began to turn around when Blaine stopped him, by placing a hand on his shoulder again. He didn't flinch as much this time, and turned around.

"Sit with me at lunch again tomorrow," Blaine said, hopeful.

Kurt noticed how it was not a question, it was more of a confirmation. He himself was not sure if Blaine would want to sit with him again.

Kurt nodded happily, "I would like that."

"Want me to walk you to your next class?" Blaine asked nervous he was beginning to overstep.

"Of course!" Kurt replied, a little too excited. Kurt tried to calm himself down. Blaine was just a friend. They were nothing more.

Blaine gathered up his things and threw away his brown bag lunch and Kurt and he made their way out of the cafeteria.

Kurt had even momentarily forgot about New Direction, Hanson, pretty much everything that had happened these past few months. He didn't even notice the glares coming from the Glee kids table as Blaine and him passed by their table.

As Blaine walked Kurt to his sixth period, Kurt observed how his and Blaine's fingers kept over ever so slightly brushing against each other. Their shoulders were practically flushed together, since the crowded halls did not allow much room for movement.

Kurt daydreamed about his and Blaine's fingers intertwined as they walked down the hallway or Blaine's arm drapped around his waist.

_Kurt stop this! You don't even know if Blaine is gay! You don't want another repeat of Finn and Sam again. Sure he dressed up as Ariel when he was little and seemed to know a quite about musical theater, but that didn't mean anything. Did it? Am I overanalyzing?_

When they finally reached Kurt's classroom, Blaine gave him an arm pat for a goodbye and continued down the hall.

Near the end of the hallway he wondered if he imagined Blaine looking around and smiling at him before continuing on his way.

The arm that Blaine patted burned and Kurt sat down, stroking the spot where he touched him. He wondered if the ever-so-causal touches and glances meant something more. Okay, he was officially overanalyzing.

Kurt began to walk to a seat in the front of the room seeing that Mercedes and Tina were talking- most likely gossiping- in the back of the room. He felt their eyes on them as he tripped on the way to his seat and Kurt's face flushed and he quickly sat, hoping there would be no further embarrassment for the rest of the day.

Kurt couldn't help think that if he and the Glee club were still friends he would be in the back of the room with Mercedes and Tina right now giggling like a giddy schoolgirl over Blaine's, what he hoped were advances. But if they had never had their falling out, then he would never have had lunch with Blaine. Tears burned Kurt's eyes, he blinked and held back the tears causing his throat to take on the burning sensation as well, the tears giving a slight dewdrop look to his eyelashes.

All Kurt could do for the rest of the period was sit back and relax. It was the first day after all, and this was Home Economics. The teacher was simply going over the syllabus for the year and general rules. So there really was no need to pay attention.

Instead he thought of Blaine. Who seemed to care about him. Who stood up to Hanson for him. Who could render him into fits of giggles and make him forget all the horrible things that have happened in the past months. He didn't even know it was possible to find someone like Blaine. Sure he knew him before. But, he really didn't quite know him the way he did now.

Since Blaine was in his next period he had something to look forward to. And he was going to see him tomorrow in homeroom. He had someone to sit with at lunch. Someone to talk to and laugh with and just...let him live. Now he had a reason to look forward to tomorrow instead of living in the fear of yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Like I said before this is my first FanFiction.<strong>

**Please review! I don't care if it's good or bad, I would just appreciate that you took some time into writing it! Don't be afraid to! Reviews = brownie points and smiley faces! :)**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**(I might not post until Monday, since I am going to LA for the weekend.)**

**Thanks again!**

**And thanks so much to the people who helped me correct and rant about this story! **

**GleekGuru and ThePurpleSeal!**

**If you have time check out ThePurpleSeal's story, Cause God Makes No Mistakes!**

_**~WickedPinkSunglasses**_


	2. Enlightenment

**Summary: Kurt Hummel's life drastically changed in one night. Now the social outcast of McKinley, he returns for his senior year and takes an interest in Blaine Anderson, a fairly new arrival to the school. But what happens when Kurt realizes everyone has secrets?**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also don't own Just Listen by Sarah Dessen, in which this story was inspired by. Rated T (M later for future scenes, that are not smut) for language.****

**I would like to thank everyone so much for all the reviews, story alerts, author alerts, and favorites! Here are your brownie points and smiley faces! *hands over brownie points and smiley faces* I promised them after all! **

**I am glad so many people had a positive response for the first chapter! Once I started getting the first few emails I was starting to flail and was hyperventilating! God, thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter!**

**And without further or do... Chapter 2! (ha, that rhymes)**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt had developed an unspoken schedule over the last two weeks.<p>

Kurt continued to nearly be late to homeroom in order to avoid being slushied, and surprisingly had only gotten caught a couple times. Kurt couldn't help notice how all of them were at some point when Blaine was not around. In some ways he thought the jocks were intimidated by Blaine. But it was probably because they didn't want to get the heat of Kurt's "boyfriend."

The only time that he told Blaine that he got slushied was the last time he would try to tell Blaine of his bullying. Blaine had immediately started demanding who it was and nearly ran up to Azimio, practically begging to get beat up, if Kurt hadn't restrained him. Kurt wasn't quite sure why Blaine got so angry when he heard of the past bullying, so Kurt tried not to bring it up if at all possible. Which grew gradually harder as Blaine began to read him more thoroughly and could tell when he was keeping something from him.

After Kurt got to homeroom, Blaine would see Kurt and would give him a crooked smile, taking out his ear buds and they would sit together and talk until they went to first period which they had together. Mr. Howard, cruel on seating arrangements had the boys sit on basically opposite sides of the room, Kurt in the back and Blaine at the front.

Though Kurt thought it was slightly stalkerish, he always seemed to watch Blaine out of the corner of his eye. It was only when Kurt was with him that he seemed to have his iPod out of reach or his ear buds around his neck. Kurt could see he clearly loved music, though they hadn't really talked about it, because Kurt knew it would bring up Glee club, and he wanted to avoid that topic at all costs.

Kurt watched as Blaine listened to his music. Most of the time he would sit almost completely still, but would allow his head to bob a little to the rhythm. Occasionally he would drum his fingers on his knee or tap his pencil on the desk to match with the beat of whatever song was playing. Kurt was sure if he sat close enough to Blaine he would be able to hear him humming. Kurt wondered if Blaine often watched him in English class.

Though Kurt thought he did nothing relatively interesting. All he used to do in that class was run his fingers through his hair or sigh in exasperation from wondering how even Honors English didn't challenge him in the slightest. He hoped Blaine didn't find these occasional sighs annoying or slightly snobby.

Blaine walked Kurt to his second period, even though Kurt had protested that they passed by Blaine's class first. Kurt would sit bored, sketching random design ideas in his notebook, until the bell rang. Blaine would then get out of his classroom quickly and walk Kurt to their Government class, where they sat next to each other, though the teacher otherwise was rather strict, so they took to passing notes rather than talk freely.

It would be break next, so the two would go to their lockers which were conveniently only a few doors apart. Blaine sometimes managed to drag him to the snack line where Blaine would then force Kurt to split a cinnamon bun or a muffin with him. They were surprisingly good, although Kurt noticed they were packaged (therefore not _technically_ school food).

Kurt noticed that he began to regain his appetite. Well not so much that he craved food, but he tolerated it more. It grew easier to swallow it. He felt less numb while chewing it.

Even his family noticed the change, as Carole's eyes widened when he had asked for second helpings of lasagna last night at dinner. It might explain why she was making it again tonight, much to Finn's complaints about just having it, as she probably hoped Kurt would eat more of it again.

"It's just that you are getting so skinny, sweetie," she told him.

Kurt didn't know if it had anything to do with Blaine, but with Blaine in his life, he felt as if he could get better.

Once break was over, Blaine once again walked Kurt to his next class. Kurt complained that Blaine didn't have to walk him to his classes, but Blaine just told him he wanted to. Kurt didn't push the subject anymore.

Fourth and fifth period were the hardest to get through. Fourth he had Finn, Puck, Santana, and Mike in Spanish with Mr. Schue. Puck and Santana shot daggers at him with their eyes while Finn didn't even look at him and Mike sent him confused glances.

Thankfully, Mr. Schue didn't take it too personally that Kurt dropped out of Glee but tried to approach him several times about it, and even suggested he going to Ms. Pillsbury for whatever help he needed, which he declined. He figured she would still remember him puking on her shoes that one time. That and he didn't want to feel some doe-eyed shrink breathing down his back and getting into his personal life.

It was his business and no one else's, unless he willingly gave it up.

And Calculus was just plain hard. It was the only difficult class that Kurt had. He had never been one for math. The sight of just another math formula made him want to scream by the time Blaine picked him up at the door for lunch. It left for a very unappetizing start to lunch. Blaine perked him up really fast though, talking just about anything as they made their way to the cafeteria.

They sat at the same table every day after they walked through the lunch line. Blaine had even taken to buying Kurt his food after he left his wallet at his house one day. Kurt had protested but Blaine insisted, and it was hard to say no to Blaine when he was so firm on his decisions, especially when he gave him his puppy dog look.

After they sat down they mainly talked. Sometimes they did homework together, or rather Kurt would do Calculus with Blaine helping him. The smarty-pants having already finished Calculus the following year and now was taking AP Statistics.

On the fourth day of school as they were getting out their notebooks, Kurt saw Blaine had a notebook called, _Original Lyrics by Blaine Anderson_. Kurt was very impressed to see that Blaine had written original songs. He knew Blaine loved music (obviously, considering he had his iPod with him at all times) and sang with the Warblers, the Glee club at Dalton, but he had no idea he was _that _serious about his singing.

He remembered how New Directions, namely Rachel, wrote songs for Regionals and Nationals the past year.

But he couldn't help think that Blaine's songs would be better than hers. Mainly because Rachel's inspiration had been from a headband and something about eggs. He had questioned Blaine about the notebook, but he just brushed it off as just a hobby. One day though, Kurt was going to get Blaine to sing one of his songs. He knew Blaine was playing it off to be something less than it was.

After lunch Kurt had his elective, Home Ec. He knew Mercedes and Tina would be in it, but he was not going near metal shop or the wood shop classroom. He was no way taking Yearbook, as he didn't want even want to reflect on high school now. Why would he want to create a book on the memorabilia of the years he would long to forget after high school ended?

All the other electives seemed rather under-funded, lacked a competent teacher, or reminded him too much of singing. Thus, this resulted in him taking Home Ec. Luckily he had been assigned to sit next to some quiet girl-whose name he had yet to remember-who allowed him to space out as he pleased. He mainly day dreamed usually-okay, okay- _always_ about Blaine.

Again they had English together last period. Thankfully the seating arrangements were up to the students mainly because of the teacher's refusal to even participate with the class, writing the lesson plan on the board, and letting the students to do whatever, and expecting them to learn from the assigned homework they received at the end of class. This left Kurt and Blaine plenty of time to do anything _but_ work.

It was sad when the day drew to a close. Blaine would walk Kurt out to his car.

Blaine wondered why Kurt and his step-brother, Finn, never carpooled together. Finn instead seemed to hitch a ride with some guy with a mohawk.

Kurt never even talked about his family that much. Or his former friends for that matter. It made Blaine even more curious about Kurt. Even in the past two weeks that they had become fast friends, though they felt as though they had known each other for years, they still felt there were hundreds of other things they didn't know about each other yet.

So after two weeks of sitting with each other at lunch, texting constantly after school, and spending pretty much their entire school day together, Blaine finally popped the question. Well not _that _question. But he did ask Kurt, _a_ question. One that would have Kurt mulling over it, overanalyzing every subtle detail over the rest of the day.

Kurt hungrily began to tear apart his low-fat burrito, cheese oozing out of his mouth. Blaine picked at the same old peanut butter sandwich, being rather picky himself in the food department, settling for a rather mundane lunch routine. Though he couldn't help but salivate slightly as Kurt was practically _moaning_ from the deliciousness of the burrito.

They were in the middle of a fierce debate of whether Archie should pick Betty or Veronica, when Blaine suddenly asked the question that had been on his mind all day.

"Kurt would you like to hang out after school?" Blaine asked, the words coming out before his mind could even process them. Luckily since they had come out with such ease it gave him a greater appearance of confidence. He hoped at least.

"Hang out?" Kurt nearly choking on a pinto bean from his burrito. _Relax! He only asked you to hang out. He didn't ask you on a date or make a declaration of love._

"Yeah, maybe the Lima Bean? I was just thinking that we always hang out at school and text all the time, but we never see each other outside these haggard hallways. Change of scenery would be nice, don't you think?" Blaine inquired.

Kurt nearly laughed at Blaine's forwardness (or at least that's what he hoped it was).

"Sure would be," Kurt replied, grinning stupidly back at Blaine.

"It's a date then," Blaine smirked. Kurt's heart jumped at the phrase "date."

_Relax! It's just a saying!_ Kurt mentally reminded himself.

"We can take my car. Maybe Finn can take your car?" Blaine asked. Kurt raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrows, he took out his phone and sent a quick text to Finn and received an almost immediate response.

"Finn says okay, he has an extra pair of keys," Kurt said nonchalantly. Normally he would have been nervous about Finn and his past with cars, but he was too excited about going to coffee with Blaine to care. Besides his father owned an garage, and could probably fix any problem that happened.

"Did he ask what you were doing?" Blaine persisted.

"I told him I was hanging out with a friend," Kurt stated simply. He looked up at Blaine and sighed. "I know I don't talk much about my family. Or Glee club for that matter. Hey, but, I don't know much about your past. But I am okay with that. Getting to know you and who you are now. I wouldn't care if you were a serial killer in the past! Okay, well maybe because I wouldn't want us to end up like some Lifetime original movie. Those are just creepy...and I am rambling aren't I?" Kurt said, stumbling over his words.

"Just a little. But I think it's rather cute," Blaine's eyes smiled, and the gold in his eyes glittered. Kurt blushed. He seemed to always blush around Blaine. But there were a lot of things he did around Blaine that he didn't do or say around anyone else.

"Yeah, it's a habit I have when I get nervous or flustered o-or something," Kurt continued, babbling at this point.

"Are you nervous or flustered or something now?" Blaine teased, resting his elbows on the table, and leaning forward.

Kurt's face remained tinged with pink and Kurt looked at the floor at his scuffed shoes (something the old Kurt from last year would never have tolerated).

"Maybe," Kurt said coyly. _Only around you._

Blaine gave a slightly knowing smirk. "Oh really? And why would that be?"

Kurt shrugged, his face still flushed. He wondered if Blaine was flirting with him. And if he was, was he flirting back?

"Do I make you nervous, Kurt?" Blaine joked.

"No!" Kurt shouted a little too fast, covering his small pink mouth with his hand as the word escaped his mouth. Blaine stifled a small laugh.

Luckily, he was saved by the bell. Blaine and Kurt threw away the rest of the lunch they hadn't eaten, and Blaine looped his arm through Kurt's, escorting him to his sixth period. Kurt tensed a little at the contact, but relaxed when he felt Blaine tugging him along. He didn't feel the stares of his ex-friends looking at him.

They had taken to ignoring him now. Kurt didn't mind. It wasn't as bad as the glares, but at least then they had noticed him. Now it seemed as if they didn't even care about him, like he was someone they didn't know, or not even there at all. The only one who paid him any attention still was Finn, who he lived with and so was pretty impossible not to notice him, and Santana who still glared at him on occasion in Spanish, muttering Spanish curse words under her breath.

Luckily Hanson, along with most of the other football and hockey players had taken to eating outside or leaving campus, despite the rules, which made it so he didn't see Hanson except for his daily locker shoves.

Instinctively as he thought of Hanson, he clutched the side of his abdomen, which resulted in pulling his arm out of Blaine's. Blaine's forehead crinkled up in concern.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" He asked gesturing toward Kurt's hand clutching the side of his stomach.

_No, I am not...although you would be the first to actually ask. _

"Remind me not to get the burritos from this school again," Kurt giggled, then blushed at what he inferred. Blaine gave a small nervous chuckle.

"Um, do you need to go to the bathroom?" Blaine asked, slightly awkwardly.

"Yes," Kurt replied almost immediately. "You can go along to your next class, I don't want to make you late."

"You sure?" Blaine's face still held a slightly worried expression.

"Yes," Kurt responded. "See you in English."

"Yeah, and I am still holding you to that coffee," Blaine added, and playfully folded back Kurt's jacket collar, though there was nothing wrong with it. "Feel better."

Kurt nodded in response and made his way down the hall and went into the boy's restroom.

There truly was nothing wrong with the school's burritos, surprisingly. However, Kurt still felt sick to his stomach, thinking about Hanson. Kurt somewhat wobbled over to the large mirror above the sink. He rolled up his shirt and looked at his pale, ivory skin adorned with a multitude of bruises. It had been months since Kurt had seen himself shirtless, not wanting to look at himself full on, being far too disgusted with himself.

The bruises varied in size depending on how Kurt hit the lockers. Most were on his back, though there was still many on his chest. The newer ones were purple and blue. A new one was already forming from today when a hockey player shoved him into some lockers. It was break period then and Blaine had ran back to his locker to get his Statistics textbook, leaving Kurt completely alone and defenseless.

It was pathetic. _I am _pathetic, Kurt thought_. _

He felt weak and helpless. He wondered how they always managed to find him when he was alone. Last year they hadn't cared so much to target him without a friend close by, but maybe it was because then they knew his friends wouldn't do anything. They would just ask Kurt if he was okay and maybe help him off the floor.

Kurt wondered what kind of friends these were? They didn't have to get into a fist fight with Hanson or any of the other football or hockey players, but a simple, "Hey! Cut it out!" would have sufficed. His friends had made it seem like there was no problem going on when Kurt was getting bullied and harassed every day at school.

The developing bruise was bright red, and it stung. Kurt hissed as he placed his cool fingers against it. Some of the bruises were a sickly yellow color, but that thankfully meant they were finally fading. But what Kurt noticed the most was a long jagged scar that started near his navel and curved up his chest in what began to spell some cruel word.

Kurt remembered how it used to look. Pus covered and raised red, blood profusely running out, his white shirt that would be forever ruined. He had to throw it out, even though it was one of his favorites, he could never let his father see it.

But, Kurt never looked at the scar head on, only when he looked down to put bandages over it. It looked much better now but the scar still ran deep, and it hurt to remember. Kurt's body felt like it was plunging into ice water, he broke into a cold sweat and the back of his throat began convulsing.

Kurt ran over to the nearest stall and retched, wincing at the horrible flavor. He hit the cool metal to flush the toilet but missed the handle, and then lay with his head on the cold floor for who knew how long. He felt tired, his body ached. He reached up his hand and flushed the toilet, then dragged himself over to the sink and took in his blotchy pink complexion.

He looked terrible.

He splashed his face with water and spit out small amounts of vomit still left in his mouth, into the sink, his face grimacing at the unsavory flavor. Kurt reached into his bag and took out a few breath mints he found at the bottom. They tasted a little too minty and made Kurt's eyes water slightly before spitting them out. Kurt saw how his eyes were red as well, and his hair sweaty.

He knew the right thing to do would probably be to go to the nurse and take a rain-check on Blaine's offer for coffee.

Blaine would understand. But, Kurt knew he wasn't really sick, he was sick at the thought of remembering how he had gotten that scar. He had tried to block it out all summer but every day it kept coming over him and now coming back to McKinley and seeing everyone's faces was just a daily reminder of what had happened.

He felt like he was in a horror movie and that he didn't know if there was a monster lurking behind the corner ready to jump out at him, or if it was just another seemingly endless hallway.

Kurt never ditched, but he certainly couldn't go back to class at this point. He waited for the rest of sixth period, leaving the bathroom right before the bell rang, in order to meet Blaine in the front of his classroom, so as not to look suspicious.

Blaine asked if he was feeling better, and Kurt told him he was. Although, that was far from true.

Kurt for once tried to pay attention to the assignment on the board in English, Blaine every so often making small talk to him. He repeatedly kept asking Kurt if he was sure he was okay, and Kurt just told him he was tired. Blaine seemed to accept this, and they both annotated their scenes in Macbeth that was assigned for homework.

After school was over, Kurt and Blaine went to their lockers, before Blaine turned to him.

"You know if you really aren't feeling well, we don't have to go for coffee-" Blaine started.

"No! Blaine, I told you I am fine! I want to go out to coffee with you. I have been looking forward to it since you asked me. Please let's just go, okay?" Kurt said in a false cheery tone.

Blaine looked appeased and both of them walked out of school together, their hands brushing against each other every other step. Kurt resisted the urge to intertwine their fingers. He remembered Blaine's hand over his. His fingertips were callused from playing the guitar (just another interesting fact he discovered about Blaine) and slightly rough, but at the same time they were gentle, and made Kurt feel protected. Someone would be there to catch him lest he ever fell.

Making idle chit chat as they made their way through the parking lot, Kurt stopped as Blaine began to open the door at what was a silver Porsche. Blaine opened the door for Kurt, raising his eyebrows, amused by Kurt's expression.

"After you," he smiled smugly. Kurt nearly scoffed, but felt a warm glow from Blaine's cheesiness, and how utterly _dapper_ Blaine was. Who knew such a perfect human being could exist?

Kurt hesitated seeing the tan leather interior, afraid he would mess it up.

"It won't bite you know?" Blaine bit back another smile.

Kurt gingerly got in, and looked awed by everything. And there was something else about the car. There were CD's everywhere, on the backseats, by his feet, on the dashboard. He was just glad he hadn't sat on any.

Blaine casually got into the driver's seat and cleared out some of the CD's that laid by Kurt's feet and dumping them onto the backseat floor. However there were stacks and stacks of others, some store-bought, many more clearly home-burned, piled haphazardly along the seats and the floor. And the stereo looked really advanced, with an assortment of different colored lights blinking at Kurt.

"So I take it you like music," Kurt said sarcastically as Blaine started the car.

Blaine chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Would have thought it was obvious since usually my iPod is usually attached to me."

"Not as much anymore though. Why is that?" Kurt inquired, looking away from the stereo system and at Blaine.

"Maybe because now I didn't feel the need to," Blaine shrugged it off. Kurt wondered if he had something to do with it.

"Why don't you turn on the radio then? Don't mind me," Kurt offered politely.

"Nah, why don't you? You are the guest in my car after all," Blaine pointed out.

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "I don't think you can be a guest in a car...but I'll take you up on that offer." Kurt began to fiddle with the radio, not quite sure what he was doing as if he were hitting the buttons blindly. Blaine put his hand over his, Kurt's heart began beating at an irregular, fast pace from the sudden skin-on-skin contact.

"Just take out your iPod, I can plug it in," Blaine proposed.

Kurt blushed, but this time out of embarrassment. "Um, I don't really have an iPod."

Blaine's eyes widened in a ridiculously cartoon-like way.

"What?" Blaine asked incredulously.

Kurt squirmed slightly in his seat, toying with the seatbelt. "My family just doesn't have that kind of money. With my father getting married and this trip him and Carole-my new stepmother- went to Hawaii...the garage business isn't really taking off at the moment-"

"Kurt," Blaine's eyes were softened and he looked into Kurt's as they reached a stop light. "I am sorry, I shouldn't just assume. Not everyone has-um, is able to...ugh, how do I put this?" He scratched his head, looking slightly embarrassed.

Kurt stifled a giggle. "Hey, it doesn't matter. I can pick something off your iPod. Besides I have always wondered what you were listening to on there anyway."

Blaine took out his iPod from his pocket and handed it over somewhat reluctantly.

"Just please don't say anything about-" Blaine began.

"Blaine! You have like every Top 40 song in existence on here!" Kurt laughed. "I never knew you were so Top 40."

Kurt decided there is a lot you could tell from a person's iPod. It was seeing their personality.

"I told you not to say anything!" Blaine said trying to sound exasperated or angry, but was failing miserably. "Just don't look under playlists, those are kind of...personal."

Kurt nodded his head absentmindedly. He would certainly have to check Blaine's playlists later when Blaine was not around.

Kurt plugged the iPod into the stereo and a couple seconds later Katy Perry was blasting out of the stereo. This caused Kurt to jump at the sudden noise, Blaine laughed slightly at Kurt's reaction and Kurt flashed him a glare. Blaine pressed a button that lowered the volume a few notches.

"Surround sound," Blaine explained. Kurt nodded.

Kurt began lightly singing along to Teenage Dream, Blaine had to try in refrain from looking over at Kurt, in order to keep them both safe by keeping his eyes on the road. Blaine couldn't help marvel at Kurt's voice and how it was beautiful and seemed almost angelic. He had to keep his best from staring at Kurt, he sounded so much like...someone, Blaine shook his head involuntarily to keep that particular thought from his mind.

He kept glimpsing out from the corner of his eye though. Blaine softly began to hum along and then began to sing with Kurt.

Kurt stopped just as he realized Blaine started singing with him. Their voices really seemed to compliment each other, and Blaine was really, _really_ good. Blaine gestured for Kurt to resume singing with him, and Kurt gladly did so.

Kurt and Blaine's voices harmonized perfectly and they couldn't stop themselves for smiling widely throughout the rest of the song. Kurt's face flushed like mad when Blaine said the line, "_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans."_

Now he couldn't get the image of Blaine in skin-tight jeans out of his mind.

As soon as the song ended and flipped to some Train song that Kurt has heard a million and a half times, he immediately spoke, "I didn't know you could sing that great! Why did you never try out for Glee club?" The words spilled out of Kurt's mouth so fast, he even momentarily forgot he wasn't in Glee club anymore.

Blaine beamed and gave a half shrug. "Don't know. Not really my scene."

"You have a scene?" Kurt raised an appraising eyebrow.

"I guess, I do," Blaine gave a small chuckle. "Honestly I am not quite sure though. But now I am going to ask you a question." Kurt looked expectantly as Blaine continued. "Are you finally going to tell me why you quit Glee? And why you no longer talk to your friends anymore?"

Kurt's heart dropped and he felt some bile rising in his throat, and he commanded his stomach to stay calm.

"Well," Kurt noticed how his voice sounded high and squeaky, which probably made it seem highly suspicious that he was making up a scenario in his head. "Let's just say we don't quite see eye-to-eye on things. Something happened and my 'friends' thought I was the guilty member of the party. They couldn't see my side, didn't even ask. Real friends don't do that. And besides...I don't want to be a singer or anything. I was just wasting my time, when I could be doing something useful to get myself into a good college."

Kurt paused, not quite knowing if that would be enough for Blaine to willingly allow him to drop the issue of Glee Club.

Blaine turned to Kurt and began to speak, it was then that Kurt noticed that they were already parked in front of some Starbucks and that it was obvious Blaine was not going to give up so easily.

"But, Kurt, you have a gift! And I saw you in some of those school assemblies last year. You owned that stage, not even that brunette girl could outshine you," Blaine sounded sincere and Kurt could feel some tears coming to his eyes. "Why did you give it up? Really...I may not know you so well. But I want to know you Kurt. 'Cause I feel that we are good friends right?" Kurt smiled and nodded. "So will you tell me?"

Kurt pondered for a moment. But he barely knew Blaine, he liked him, he really _liked _Blaine. However, he was not himself ready to admit what happened. So how could he possibly tell someone else?

"I will...but not now," Kurt replied looking away from Blaine's eyes. Blaine gave a silent agreement by not pushing it further and got out of the car and made his way over to Kurt's door, opening it for him.

"I have hands you know?" Kurt joked.

"Please don't, I am enjoying this," Blaine pleaded, opening the door of the coffee shop for Kurt.

"Thank you kind sir," Kurt curtsied and raised his voice to a high girly pitch.

"The pleasure is all mine," Blaine bowed. Both of their faces hurt from smiling and laughing so much today, but they couldn't help but nearly bowl over laughing again from their utter silliness.

There was no line so they walked up to the counter.

"What are you going to get?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shyly looked away. "Um, I have never actually had coffee."

Blaine's eyes widened in mock surprise and he put his hand over his heart. "Oh, I am not sure my aching heart can take it!"

Kurt playfully hit Blaine's arm. "Of course I have tried some from my Dad before. It's just...it tastes really bitter and icky."

"Never thought I would live the day to see Kurt Hummel say icky," Blaine grinned. "Well that sounds like black coffee. Not good for someone on their first try, only for hard-core coffee addicts like me. Let's start you off with something light for your first try. And it can be an acquired taste, so be patient with it."

Kurt watched as Blaine ordered his coffee order spewing out words like, "decaf" and "non-fat" like no one's business. He also got a chocolate muffin for them to split. They sat down at a two-seater table close to the back, and sat down, slinging their bags across the backs of the chairs.

Kurt admitted the coffee smelled heavenly but figured it was just to mask the hidden flavor which probably tasted like a mixture of socks and cardboard and _more socks_. Not that Kurt had ever eaten cardboard or socks, but he assumed if there was that possible combination, it would be in his father's coffee pot.

Blaine suddenly began to garner a serious expression on his face, and Kurt, afraid Blaine was about to try to get him to delve into further detail about Glee Club, thought rapidly of anything that could get Blaine to forget about Glee. At least for a little while.

"So you said you like music. But doesn't everyone? I need more depth here, Blaine," Kurt started, patting himself on the back as Blaine's face changed immediately at what must be one of his favorite topics. Music.

"No," Blaine said simply, taking out a stirrer and pouring a light pink bag filed with what Kurt assumed was sugar, into his coffee.

"No?" Kurt asked confused.

"Most people just think they like music. However they are sorely mistaken. They are kidding themselves; they don't see the meaning behind the words. And then there are those who really do like music, but they are just not listening to the right stuff. I pray for their poor misguided souls," Blaine sighed, Kurt trying to hide a smirk at Blaine's seriousness of a simple question. "Then there are those like me."

"Those being?" Kurt pursued.

Blaine paused for a second, carefully pondering over this question. He opened his mouth and closed it again, showing that he was carefully planning out the right way to answer. Then he finally spoke, "Those who can't imagine a life without it. Those constantly seeking out new music, trying to broaden their minds. Those people are enlightened." Blaine struggled to keep a straight face.

Kurt had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. This coming from the guy who listened to Katy Perry and other Top 40 songs?

"Ah yes, I now understand," Kurt nodded in mock understanding.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I do listen to other music besides pop you know. I have more depth than that. And like I was about to say, music is like a connector. Even if two people have nothing in common, they can always share music. And music, it can bring you back to a single moment, a single instant. A memory, a thought, a place. And you can share that with other people. And no matter what has changed, that one song will never change. It will always be there. It is kind of unbelievable when you think about it."

Kurt was amazed at the level of enthusiasm and thought Blaine had made out of Kurt's question.

"And also to answer your question from earlier. Yes, I like music," Blaine answered.

Kurt couldn't hold back the smirk on his face now. "Got it."

Blaine gave a pout, "Don't poke fun."

"So Blaine, am I enlightened?" Kurt asked with a smug look on his face.

Blaine covered his face with his hands. "I knew I shouldn't have said that word!"

"You didn't answer the question Blaine," Kurt informed Blaine.

"To early to tell," Blaine responded. "All I know is that you love Broadway shows. So obviously you are into that kind of music."

"What do you mean by _that _kind of music?" Kurt questioned.

"You do ask a lot of questions young grasshopper. Now drink your coffee, I want to see how fast I will be able to get you addicted," Blaine held out Kurt's coffee cup in front of his face.

Kurt sighed and took the cup, bringing it to his lips and muttering, "I am not a grasshopper."

He took a sip and his eyes widened. It was nothing like his father's coffee! Sure it burned his tongue a little from being hot, but there was a certain sweetness to it that hadn't been there before. It wasn't too strong and pungent or too watery, just a perfect middle. Kurt took another sip and sighed contentedly.

"Yes! I have got you hooked!" Blaine exclaimed, taking a sip of his own drink.

Kurt wondered what they had put in his coffee, was it some sort of addictive drug? Because he couldn't help taking low and steady slurps of it, smacking his lips afterwards.

Blaine positively beamed.

"Only a matter of time before you start drinking one of these," Blaine gestured to his own cup of steaming coffee.

"May I try some of yours, Blaine?" Kurt asked, wanting to know if his newfound love for coffee could branch out to even more bitter flavors.

"Sure, but I am not sure if you will like it. Might even be more strong then your Dad's," he handed Kurt over the cup and stared pointedly at Kurt as he raised the coffee up to his mouth.

"What?" Kurt inquired, wanting to know why Blaine was looking at him so intently.

"I am trying to remember the exact look on your face, this is going to be good," Blaine's smile broadened and Kurt rolled his eyes again.

Kurt couldn't even remember what happened next, all he knew was one second he put the cup up to his lips and the next moment he was taking a big bite of a chocolate muffin and his mouth and tongue felt on fire and be began to chug his own cup of coffee. Blaine was laughing almost hysterically across from him.

"What?" Kurt demanded. He took another bite of muffin, trying to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth.

"Your-your face! Priceless!" Blaine chortled. Kurt snorted.

"Great to know that you find humor in my pain," Kurt recoiled from the taste still lingering in his mouth.

"Sorry," Blaine whipped away what appeared to be a tear coming out of his eye. "Knew something like that would happen."

"Well thanks. A little forewarning would have been nice!" Kurt took a long drink from his coffee, wishing the burning taste would go away.

"Well, I did tell you-" Blaine started.

"Hey Anderson!" a deep male voice rang out behind Kurt.

Kurt saw how Blaine's face noticeably paled and looked around to see the source of what caused Blaine to become so white. And scared.

A young male around their age, in an oversized puke green hoodie and long saggy pants, with a buzz cut strode over to the pair. His face appeared amused but there was something dark with malice behind his pale blue eyes.

"Didn't think I would see you again! How is it going with the fag thing? Didn't give it up I suppose considering-" He looked Kurt over, Kurt flinching a little at the derogatory word. _"Fag thing?" Did that mean that Blaine was gay?_

"Jason," Blaine said trying to remain calm, but there was a slight tinge of anger to his voice, Kurt noticed as he gripped his coffee cup a little harder.

"Nice to know you remember me, Fancy," the boy-Jason- said with mock appreciation. Kurt couldn't help but notice how his voice sounded like he gargled with gravel in the morning.

"Fuck off, Jason," Blaine replied, trying to keep the calm in his voice. Kurt did a double take at Blaine, who never, _ever_ swore.

"Oh, not so polite then. Now, now I bet you still remember what happened to Phelps," Jason cackled. Blaine paled even more, if that was possible. Jason's smile widened, Kurt was immediately reminded of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland (which for some reason scared the living daylights out of him when he was four).

"I see you haven't then. You know I think you still need to learn your manners, pretty boy. Or maybe me and the guys could each your little boyfriend a lesson. That's what you get for trying to mess around with us," Jason patted Kurt's cheek lightly and Kurt froze, paling quickly, his body becoming immobile.

Blaine all but jumped out of his chair, the sight of Jason threatening Kurt was too much for him to keep his temper under control.

"Get your fucking hands off him, you bastard! Come on Kurt, we are leaving," Blaine grabbed Kurt by the arm somewhat harshly and tugged him out of his seat, Kurt barely having enough time to grab onto his bag.

"Get in the car," Blaine commanded to Kurt, before lightly pushing a startled Kurt out the door before turning back to Jason. Kurt was alarmed by the assertive and slightly fearful tone in Blaine's voice. He complied with Blaine's orders and practically raced to the car, hearing Blaine yelling behind him, "Don't even fucking think about coming near him!"

Kurt slightly heard Jason swearing back, while Kurt sat in the car, shivering at the slight adrenaline rush. Blaine's eyes looked like they were ablaze; it scared Kurt to see him this angry. Finally after what seemed like hours of watching the figures arguing back and forth, Blaine stormed over to the car slammed the car door, making Kurt jump.

Kurt was briefly reminded of how Blaine nearly lashed out of Hanson before and wondered why Blaine seemed to get angry so easily. Except this time it seemed more personal.

They pulled out and Blaine began to drive down the road, with Kurt pointing out directions toward his house silently.

No music was played on the ride back, only Kurt's slight heavy breathing and Blaine's staccato breaths. Kurt wondered who-what was his name? Oh yeah- Phelps was. Had he been a friend of Blaine's? Something more...And what happened to him? It must have been something serious from what he had just seen go down.

Blaine's eyes seemed unblinking and almost unfocused as if he could not pay attention to the road. His hands were clamped on the wheel, his knuckles stark white, and his mouth curled into a sort of grimace.

"Blaine, do you want me to drive or-" Kurt started, worried for his and Blaine's safety in the state that Blaine was in.

"No," Blaine commanded firmly. "Don't talk, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears from Blaine's sharpness with him, and looked out the window, biting his lip to keep the tears from coming out. He knew Blaine wasn't trying to be mean. But it still hurt nevertheless. Blaine was just mad about Jason, and whatever happened to this boy "Phelps."

At a stop light Blaine turned to Kurt and frowned when he saw the tears in his eyes.

"Kurt, I am sorry I snapped at you, it's just..." Blaine trailed off when the light turned green.

"No, it's okay. I understand," Kurt gave a faint smile, fiddling with his thumbs.

The two lapsed into silence again for the rest of the drive.

When they pulled in front of Kurt's house, Blaine sighed and once again turned to Kurt. Kurt noticed how his eyes were rimmed with red, as if he was holding back tears.

"I am so, _so_ sorry Kurt, I usually don't get that mad so easily and I am really sorry I took out some of that on you. But, he...Jason was one of my tormentors from before I went to Dalton. And seeing him threatening you...I just sort of lost my cool for a minute there. I don't want you to ever have to see that side of me again. Again, I am so sorry," Blaine apologized, looking anywhere in the car but at Kurt. Kurt noticed how he said no mention of Phelps. He wasn't going to push it now, when Blaine was so upset. He would wait until Blaine was ready to tell him.

"Blaine, please look at me," Kurt said after a few seconds of silence. Blaine looked at Kurt in the eyes, Kurt could see the tears in his eyes forming, and watched as Blaine's face remained tense, in attempt to keep them from falling. Just the sight made Kurt want to cry again, but for a different reason this time.

"I completely understand. I mean, I didn't even know you were bullied, Blaine. But, I completely understand. You were just standing up for me, and I really appreciate that. And...I would like to go out for coffee with you again sometime," Kurt with nothing but sincerity in his voice.

Blaine gave a small smile. "I would like that," he whispered. "But we are not going to ever that Starbucks again, besides, their muffins are really dry. And I am sure though some of the coffee patrons there might have enjoyed our little show, the staff definitely didn't."

Kurt tried to smile at Blaine's attempt to lighten the mood. Even though they still had on their seat belts, Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a hug. Though Kurt expected it to be maybe slightly awkward with how they were sitting or forced, but it was perfect. Kurt buried his face into the crook of Blaine's neck and felt Blaine squeeze him harder.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's hair. Kurt let out a content sigh and breathed in the smell of Blaine. A combination of crisp green apples, dark coffee, and soap. It was wonderful and Kurt felt himself melt into Blaine, as if a missing puzzle piece had finally found it's match.

Finally after what seemed like hours, they pulled away, Kurt internally crying for the loss of contact. Blaine smiled at Kurt, then frowned and Kurt looked at where Blaine's eyes were looking at a small spot of vomit he got on his shirt from earlier, apparently he hadn't noticed it when he was cleaning up.

"Kurt-" he drifted off.

"I threw up," Kurt admitted, sighing. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to go out for coffee with you. Also, I think it was just because of the burrito. No biggie."

"No Kurt, I want you to tell me when you don't feel well. I would've understood," Blaine whispered, bringing Kurt into another shorter hug. "I am sorry you threw up. I wouldn't have made you try that coffee if I knew. I would have skipped sixth and seventh period to drive you home."

_I am not worth it Blaine_, Kurt said internally.

"Now go inside and take a nap and tell your dad that you weren't feeling well earlier. Don't you go getting sick on me," Blaine patted Kurt's shoulder, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"I won't," Kurt promised, butterflies rattling around in his stomach and Blaine's fond gesture of friendship.

_Friendship, Kurt. That's all it is._

Blaine helped Kurt out of the car and to the door, promising to text him later to see if he was feeling better.

As Kurt walked up the stairs he heard Finn call to him asking who he was with. Kurt ignored him. Why shouldn't he? Finn had ignored him long enough. Finn didn't ask again or follow Kurt when he didn't respond, which didn't surprise Kurt in the least.

Kurt followed Blaine's advice and went to take a nap. As he snuggled further into his bed, shivering a little at the cold, he imagined Blaine's warmth and comfort wrapped around him. He dozed into a relaxed and dreamless sleep, something he hadn't had in months.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!<strong>

**I just want to let you know if you ever have any questions on the story you can leave a question through PM or in a review. **

**I would be immensely grateful if you wrote a review! Remember reviews= motivation! And if you review I promise Klainebow cupcakes to all! My reviews are also open to anonymous reviewers! **

**Now the story will begin to get deeper...Kurt is beginning to realize Blaine has secrets in his past as well. Hmm...I wonder what it is? Leave your interpretations of what you believed happened in the comments if you wish!**

**Sorry for the mini ramble!**

**And once again thank you to GleekGuru and ThePurpleSeal for proof reading and giving me comments and suggestions on my story! (If you didn't check it out before, take a look at ThePurpleSeal's story, Cause God Makes No Mistakes!)**

****Thank you so much (again) for taking the time to read this!****

****Please review! Even if it is just one word!****

_**~WickedPinkSunglasses **_


	3. Of Tickle Fights and Cupcakes

**Summary: Kurt Hummel's life drastically changed in one night. Now the social outcast of McKinley, he returns for his senior year and takes an interest in Blaine Anderson, a fairly new arrival to the school. But what happens when Kurt realizes everyone has secrets?**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also don't own Just Listen by Sarah Dessen, in which this story was inspired by. Rated T (M later for future scenes, that are not smut) for language.****

**Hello Everyone! **

**As I promised Klainebow cupcakes, here they are! *hands them over* **

**Thanks for all the other reviews, story alerts, etc, once again! Continue to review more, and I promise to update faster!**

**Sorry, I was hoping I would update Friday, but Harry Potter kind of got in the way of that...I will probably be updating around about every 4-7 days hopefully! Some of my summer activities might get in the way, but I will try my best!**

**I think there is lots of Fluff with a few dashes of angst. Near the end of the chapter it will get a bit heavier.**

**Warning: Cockblock! Finn in this chapter! Beware!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of October and it was beginning to show. The leaves began to steadily fall off the trees and those that didn't turned deep burgundy, orange, and yellow. The air grew chilly enough for Kurt to start to break out his slightly heavier jackets. Pumpkins began to sit atop people's porches as well as plastic witches and brightly lit up cauldrons.<p>

Carole seemed really into the festive season, baking pumpkin pies, making homemade apple cider, decorating the house from top to bottom.

Kurt never was really into Halloween, even as a kid. He never really liked the sugar rush all too much, and the kids in his class always made fun of him for wanting to dress up in extravagant outfits as Belle or Cinderella.

He was only glad it was on a Saturday this year, but that wouldn't stop the whole school population from dressing up the day before.

He shuddered at the thought of the abundant plastic masks, polyester capes, and fake blood. He wished that Blaine wouldn't be as into the holiday as he was, but sadly discovered that it was indeed the opposite of what he hoped.

"How can you not love Halloween, Kurt! It is like the best holiday after Christmas! And Thanksgiving," Blaine added thoughtfully.

Kurt crinkled his nose. "Thanksgiving? Blaine admit it, you just like the food. And Halloween is just a holiday to give kids an excuse to overload on candy. And don't you think it is the tiniest bit amusing how all these holier-than-thou Christians participate in a Pagan holiday like Halloween? They were probably just like, 'Hmm...candy you say? Maybe we will call it All Saints Day and join in the eating of the candy.'" Kurt adapted a deep, what he hoped was a priest-sounding voice as Blaine burst out laughing at Kurt's attempting a low voice that sounded unfamiliar coming out of the small, lithe boy.

"Okay, I'll admit I am mostly in it for the candy. But how can you not like dressing up?" Blaine asked. "I think I will go as Harry Potter."

Kurt snorted in his milk at that. Blaine and his Harry Potter obsession...

The two boys had admittedly grown even closer over the past month or so. They hung out every day after school at the Lima Bean (the issue of Jason, Phelps and Starbucks never being a talked about subject), and occasionally went to the mall to catch a movie or go to the music store. Kurt had tried to go shopping for clothes with Blaine, but that proved to be as difficult as going with a fussy toddler. He acted like a whiny child as Kurt held up different sweaters up to his body, only quieting down when he gave the promise of ice cream after he was finished.

Although Kurt had to admit the roles were pretty much reversed when they were shopping for CDs. Blaine insisted on talking to the employees there for_ever_ and Blaine took hours listening to almost every CD in there. Kurt would pout and he would tug him along, and force him to listen to some CDs. The people who worked in the music store in the mall even knew his name. He also had a frequent shopper card. No surprises there.

However, Kurt had never met a more second, third, fourth guesser. For someone who owned a Porshe and a collection of music that could put almost any hardcore music lover to shame, he sure was picky about his selections. Blaine got buyer's remorse going to Cold Stone Creamery. Wondering if he should have gotten the less bold pistachio instead of getting the cherry chocolate maraschino, or selected a healthier alternative such as low-fat strawberry sherbet. Or he wondered, maybe he shouldn't have spent as much money. Maybe since he bought that new Adele CD he should donate it to a good humanitarian cause.

It drove Kurt crazy, but that was Blaine, and as irritating as it was, he remained charming as ever.

Snapping out of his daze, Kurt continued to scroll through Blaine's iPod, both of them having one of the buds in their ears. Since the cord was rather short, this required Kurt and Blaine to sit close to each other, and not move too much, so one of the ear buds wouldn't come out.

Blaine seemed always willing to share his music with Kurt ever since that one day in September.

"You know, I wish we had music in our heads," Kurt thought aloud.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Like in movies they always have a soundtrack in the background. In an intense scene the music would build when they figure out who the murderer is. And then there is when the boy and the girl finally realize they are meant for each other, then the realization music plays," Kurt explained, Blaine's eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I am serious! I would love it if I could have a soundtrack to my life!" Kurt continued.

"And what would be on the soundtrack of your life? Mr. Kurt Hummel's soundtrack, I would like to hear that," Blaine said, causing Kurt's face to light up.

Blaine loved that he could make Kurt's face smile like that.

Kurt loved that Blaine could make him smile like that.

The beautiful moment was instantly shattered as a thick, deep voice whispered, "Fags." Kurt froze and saw Hanson's retreating figure. He wondered what Hanson was doing inside the cafeteria, but saw that it was lightly sprinkling outside. That explained that.

Kurt's eyes burned and he tried to hold tears back. It was the first time Hanson had spoken to him since the first day of school, there had been locker shoves and slushie facials, but this was different.

"I am going to kick his ass," Blaine stated, anger apparent on his face, he started to get up, Kurt clutching at his arm but not looking Blaine in the eyes.

"No. Don't," Kurt spoke biting his lip to keep the tears from coming.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine whispered, feeling horrible as he saw Kurt's lip quiver and his eyes rimmed with red. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

They quickly gathered up their things and walked over to a flight of stairs where Kurt sat down and willed himself not to cry. But when Blaine offered up his arms, he couldn't help but sob and felt comforted by Blaine's warmth and mere presence.

"Kurt? I knew you were upset when we were there, I knew I had to get you out of there. But, you don't need to cry over him. He isn't worth your tears. Hanson is just one of the many ignorant people out there. Please, Kurt. Please talk to me. All those bullies aren't worth your breath. None of them will be half the man you are," he rubbed soothing circles into Kurt's back, causing goose bumps to rise on Kurt's skin.

"It would be d-different if it was a-anyone else. But-it was h-him. H-h-hanson," Kurt cried.

"Why is it different because it is Hanson, Kurt?" Blaine asked feeling a rising hatred for this boy by the second.

Kurt hesitated. He still couldn't tell Blaine. He _couldn't_.

"Blaine? Are you gay?" The words that Kurt had wondered since they sat together their first day of lunch-heck-since Kurt had _seen_ Blaine, came out of his mouth without even thinking.

Although it had the effect Kurt wished, Blaine pulled back from him and looked as if Hanson was not anywhere near his mind.

"You didn't answer my question," Blaine responded. Or not.

"You didn't answer mine either!" Kurt pointed out. Blaine sighed.

"Yes, I am gay and I am out," Kurt's heart soared at the words. For the first time ever he had a chance that the guy he liked, could like him _back. _While there was a mental parade floating through Kurt's mind, Blaine continued, "I should have told you before but I figured you knew."

"I didn't," Kurt jumped in quickly.

"Well I am just saying it is no one's damn business really. What does it matter if I am gay, straight, orange, purple, dinosaur? It doesn't change who I am. Well maybe the dinosaur, but you know what I mean," Blaine gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"Oh, I am sorry I asked then," Kurt hung his head. "I shouldn't have pried."

"Kurt, I wasn't referring to you. I meant _them. _You have a right more than anyone else to know...and you are too, right?" Blaine asked, looking slightly scared.

Kurt looked at him inquisitively than laughed. "Gay? Yes! Of course! It is probably one of the most obvious things about me. Why do you think I am bullied by these homophobes in the first place?"

"Well," Blaine paused slightly. "I thought you were...but I just wanted a confirmation."

"Yes then, Blaine I can assure you I am gay," Kurt smiled. "And yourself?"

"100% gay," Blaine assured. "And I thought you would have known from when...Jason. He called me...that word." Kurt paused, Blaine had never brought up Jason or their exchange. He himself was beginning to wonder if he had imagined that entire exchange. That there was no Phelps or Jason, and they never went to Starbucks, that it had all been some crazy daydream.

"Well, he could have been just inferring. There are a lot of people who just poke fun at people. Gay or not," Kurt commended.

Blaine nodded along, not looking as if he was about to talk about anything else regarding the topic.

There was a brief pause between them.

"But, I am," Blaine confirmed again.

"So I have heard," Kurt chuckled slightly. All the moments they spent together flashed through Kurt's mind. Every look, glance, touch. They meant so much more now.

A comfortable silence leaked over (the Jason subject being almost thoroughly forgotten again), Blaine had taken Kurt's hand and was just squeezing it every so often, in a comforting way.

Kurt's could feel his heart beat in his ears. He had completely forgotten why they were in the hallway in the first place now.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked, a bright idea popping into his head.

Blaine looked up from their hands and graced his face with a kind smile. "Yes, Kurt?" Kurt shivered at the way Blaine said his name. The way he held his hand in his. The way he just was _him_.

"I was wondering," Kurt started shyly. "Would you like to come to my house to hang out?"

"Sure, I'd love too. What brought this on though?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Well we have hung out a lot, but you have never seen the inside of my house. I want you to see my bedroom," Kurt mistakenly added that in there, Blaine raising his eyebrows at that statement. "I mean, I decorated it all myself! And I just wanted to show you. Maybe you could assess me-I mean, my room! It's qualities and-" Kurt stumbled.

"Kurt," Blaine cut him off, ending his nonsensical rambling. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. "Like I said before, _I'd love too_. So, after school today good?"

"Actually, why don't we go now," Kurt suggested. Blaine looked surprised, and Kurt mentally hit himself on the back of the head. _Great going brainiac! You just asked him to ditch class! And what are you thinking yourself? I mean that one time last month was different-_

"Uh, sure," Blaine stammered out. "Can I ask why?"

"Well, I am not really doing anything much in the next two classes anyway. I am tired. I just want to go back to my house and kick back," Kurt said making up excuses as fast as he could.

Blaine's eyes darkened. "Is Hanson part of the reason?"

Kurt slowly nodded, and noticed how Blaine looked furious.

"Kurt," he said in a calm tone, despite the anger he openly displayed on his face. "I completely understand. And I would love to assess your interior design abilities, which I am sure are amazing."

Blaine helped Kurt up from the stairwell, and knew they were about to break five different school rules right now, but couldn't care less. They snuck out through the back entrance, so no one in the office near the front could see them walking toward Blaine's car.

By the time they both ended up in the car, they were giggling like mad from nearly being caught by Coach Sylvester on the way and having to quickly dive into a dumpster. Which was quite different than being thrown into one by the jocks last year.

Luckily they didn't get anything that really resembled garbage on themselves. Even though Kurt still didn't care as much about his appearance as he did in the previous years, he would not stand for smelling like some homeless person around _Blaine_ of all people.

"Quick, Blaine! Hit the gas! We don't want to get caught by the coppers!" Kurt exclaimed shortly after their giggles died down.

"Oh, sorry," Blaine fumbled around and the car turned alive. "I didn't realize we were role playing."

"Role playing? This is not a joke, Reggie! Us stealing fifty boxes of hair gel has got to be deemed illegal on multiple accounts of trespassing, stealing, and not to mention identity theft since we posed as employees to gain access to their store room. That is not a joke," Kurt said in a completely serious voice, developing a slight southern twang to his voice.

Blaine tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. "I am sorry, I did not realize the seriousness of the situation before, Archie."

"Blaine! How did you end up turning this into a scene from the Archie comics?" Kurt asked exasperated, dropping the act.

"Is there a time when you cannot bring up hair gel? I know I use a tad more than some people, but it's not that much! It's not like I have an obsession!" Blaine replied with mock hurt.

"No, but it is borderline obsessive when you begin to buy Katy Perry's favorite artist's CDs when she doesn't have any out! And you do have a problem with your hair. It's almost as bad as Mr. Schue's. Well, maybe worse," Kurt joked, enjoying every minute of teasing Blaine.

Blaine winced at this comment, "No way I could not be worse than that guy! It's like you can practically smell the wafts of the cookies coming from the little elves inside of his hair."

Kurt bit his tongue to keep from laughing hysterically at the thought of little Keebler elves living in Blaine's hair.

Blaine glared at Kurt, "You know if our lives weren't at stake because I was driving, I would so tickle you more than a Tickle Me Elmo!"

This time Kurt couldn't hold back his laughs, "What does that even mean?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know half of the things that come out of my mouth. I am not responsible for the strange phrases my subconscious thinks of."

The rest of the ride consisted of light and playful joking. It was so fluffy Kurt was surprised he didn't get a toothache from the sheer sweetness of it all.

As Kurt and Blaine pulled up to Kurt's house, Blaine really looked at it. He knew he had driven Kurt home and to school every day now for a while, but he really wanted to memorize it.

It was a two-story, with faded bricks, and a slightly unkempt yard. But, it looked very homey, the kind of place where someone would settle down with their two-point-five kids and where the stereotypical school fundraiser mom would live.

Peonies lined the walk to the front door, and the oatmeal colored curtains were closed today, sometimes allowing a peek into the kitchen. Sometimes when he dropped Kurt off he could see the outline of a petite red-haired woman he assumed was Carole, working away and dicing up tomatoes, or putting a pot roast in the oven.

Blaine looked away from the house and opened his door, going over to open Kurt's door, only to discover Kurt had already exited the car himself and was leaned against the car, arms folded across his chest, taking in his home as well.

"It's not much, but it's home," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine stifled a giggle. "I think it is fantastic. I cannot wait to see the inside! And Kurt, did you know that what you just said is exactly what Ron says in 'Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets'?"

Kurt snorted. "Only you would know that. You have an obsession with that _thing_, I swear."

"Kurt! It's not a _thing_! It is a piece of art," Blaine started and Kurt scoffed waiting for his whole spiel, but Blaine stopped short. "But I will take what you said about me having an obsession, as a compliment."

"You weren't supposed to," Kurt muttered, trudging up the somewhat steep walk to his house, Blaine trailing close behind. Kurt took out a small silver key, and turned it in the knob, opening to reveal the interior of the house.

Before Blaine could take a step closer though, Kurt turned on Blaine in the doorway.

"Now is a chance to prove you are not a vampire, Edward Cullen," Kurt snickered, knowing how Blaine disliked anything relating to the series, saying he thought girls were way too obsessed with it, which was just plain weird since Edward Cullen was basically a stalker.

Blaine scowled. "Don't mention He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in front of me," Blaine threatened.

Kurt lifted his eyebrows, and in one smooth motion dropped his schoolbag to the floor, ignoring how the contents of it spilled out on the floor.

"Make me, Anderson," Kurt teased.

"Hummel, if you say one more thing about that...I will have no choice. I will not hold back. I will tickle attack you this time," Blaine warned.

"Hmm..." Kurt pondered, pacing slightly in the entryway, which Blaine noticed was quite lavishly done, with sconces, cream wallpaper, and hardwood floors, that he swore he could still smell the sap from.

"Don't you dare-" Blaine started.

"Oh, I dare," Kurt dared. "Edward." Kurt paused for dramatic effect. "Cullen."

Blaine sighed. "Okay, Kurt, you asked for it." Blaine leapt forward to grab Kurt around the ribs, but Kurt had already dived into what Blaine assumed was the living room. He ran in after Kurt, to see he had taken to being on the opposite end of the plush couch.

"I decorated it to a have a Moroccan vibe to it," Kurt told Blaine, gesturing toward the furniture.

Blaine could not help but gape at the incredible work Kurt had done. There were cushions on pretty much any available surface, with silk aubergine tassels. The floor was terra cotta, with intricate geometric designs. The walls were a turquoise, that surprisingly flowed with the rest of the room and made the space appear even bigger.

Blaine was ready to soak up every detail of Kurt's unbelievable talent, but he refocused his attention on the boy on the opposite side of the couch, making light talk about the design aspects he thought of when he was helping decorate the room.

"Trying to distract me, Hummel?" Blaine asked. He began to leap over the coach to catch Kurt, but he managed to wrangle himself out of Blaine's grasp, and hid behind a crimson armchair.

Kurt peeked out at him and looked at him with wide, innocent, doe-like eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about Blaine. I was merely giving you a tour of my house."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You can't escape that easily. I don't give up so soon, Hummel."

"Then catch me Anderson! Prove to me you can make me laugh more than a Tickle-Me-Elmo!" Kurt sprinted into the kitchen, Blaine following on his heels.

Blaine continued to chase Kurt around the Hudmel house, Kurt making comments here or there on the decor of the room. Kurt certainly hadn't planned on giving Blaine a tour this way. But, he had to admit it was a lot more fun than simply throwing up his hand in a flourish in every room like he planned.

It was also nice to have a boy chasing after him for once, since thus far in his short life he had been the only one to do the chasing. Even if in this instance it was literal. Well, be it literal or figurative, Kurt still quite enjoyed Blaine chasing him.

They finally arrived in Kurt's bedroom as the last stop.

Kurt ducked behind his desk for refuge, "Now I chose Tiffany blue for the walls, because it reminded me of the outdoors. That way I could bring the outside in. Since my normal setting is usually at the mall or hunched over my desk or as of about a month ago, the Lima Bean."

Blaine appreciated Kurt's eye for design, but he was refusing to give up at this point. Kurt lifted his head up from behind his desk as he heard the door click shut.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"You have escaped me for far too long, Kurt," Blaine said in what he hoped sounded like a growl. "But now you have nowhere to run...it's time. For tickle fight!"

Blaine practically leaped on Kurt, attacking him with his fingers, up and down his sides. Kurt had already begun laughing before Blaine even touched him from the pure anticipation of it.

"Bl-Blaine," Kurt laughed, trying to push away his hands. He had managed to get up, and tried to swat away Blaine's hands, but with Blaine's hands on him, his limbs dangled useless at his sides. He was like putty when it came to Blaine. With this advantage, due to the fact that Blaine hadn't yet gotten off his knees, he tried to escape his hold, but Blaine grasped at Kurt and pushed him down on his bed.

Kurt felt like he was hyperventilating. Blaine's hands were running down his sides, on his ribs, near his arm pits. He could feel Blaine's warm breath near his face, and it made goose bumps rise on Kurt's skin. Blaine was nearly on top of Kurt, his legs practically straddling Kurt as he continued with the playful fun they were having.

But it was all starting to become too much. Kurt felt his lungs contracting as he tried to take in more air. It was getting really, _really_ hot. And Blaine's hands felt like they were everywhere. He could feel him pressing down on him, their clothed bodies just slightly rubbing against each other.

And, that smell...his sheets. They smelled strongly of that new detergent Carole just bought...like dandelions. It was overwhelming. It made Kurt begin to cough from the smell of it. The smell hit Kurt like a steamroller.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, trying to push Blaine away at this point, but Blaine did not lessen up on the tickle attack. Blaine pinned Kurt's arms above his head easily with one hand, and Kurt felt like he couldn't move. He was just laying there.

"S-Stop it! No r-really stop. Blaine! I said, STOP!" Kurt practically screamed, Blaine immediately let go of Kurt, who was starting to deeply inhale air, coughing every so often. Blaine was startled. He thought he and Kurt were just joking around, and Kurt had seemed to be enjoying it.

Blaine hung his head, _You are an idiot Blaine Anderson! Kurt asked you to stop and you didn't! What is wrong with you?_

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Kurt's knees curled to his chest, lightly rocking back and forth. His heart was still thumping fast, his stomach churning.

"Kurt, I am so, _so_ sorry," Blaine apologized, after a few minutes, trying to give Kurt some time to cool off, and then proceeded to babble, "I would have stopped had I known you could not breathe. I feel horrible, believe me. Ugh, why am I talking about myself? I am so selfish. How are you? Do you need some water or something-"

"Blaine, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, ceasing Blaine's blathering. Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt. "It's fine, I swear. I just...overreacted. That's all. I felt like I couldn't breathe, it was just a natural instinct."

"Kurt, are you sure? You looked really freaked out," Blaine asked a little frightened himself. Kurt shook his head, uncurling himself from the ball he created.

"Really, Blaine, forget it," Kurt suggested. But, Blaine knew he wouldn't be able to. He wouldn't push it if Kurt didn't want to talk about it, but he could tell there was something a little off.

Something Kurt wasn't telling him. He could see it in the forced smile, something in his eyes, and the stiffness of how he clenched his hands together. It had grown increasingly easier to read Kurt's body language, but still like he said, he wouldn't push it. For now. Everyone had their secrets, and he was not an exception.

"Just know Kurt, I am here for you. Whenever, wherever. 'Cause...you are my best friend," Blaine told Kurt, placing a light hand on where Kurt was flexing his hands, Kurt flinching slightly, and then his eyes widened when Blaine said, "best friend." Blaine worried he may have overstepped. But, it was the truth after all.

Sure they hadn't known each other for so long and there were millions of things they still didn't know about each other. But, Kurt was the only one who really got Blaine. Not even Wes and David fully understood him. And Blaine liked Kurt. He _really_ liked him.

Kurt gave a faint smile. "You are my best friend too," he said quietly. "And I know I can come to you with anything. But, sometimes you can't help with everything. And I will tell you about some of the things I haven't told you-haven't told anybody. I am just not quite sure I am ready...you know what I mean?"

Blaine simply nodded. He knew _exactly _what Kurt meant. He just was worried about the severity of what Kurt was talking about.

They fell silent for a minute, Blaine lightly stroking the back of Kurt's hand, and suddenly Kurt squeezed his hand quickly, before getting up and holding the door open.

"Hey, if we skipped school, we shouldn't just waste it sitting around. Let's bake something!" Kurt suggested. Blaine's face lit up. What just happened was not forgotten, but it was mutually agreed between the two silently that it was best not to talk about it. At least for the meantime.

"What did you have in mind?" Blaine asked excitedly, getting up, rubbing his hands together and following Kurt downstairs to the sunny kitchen.

"Hmm, I don't know. Do you have a suggestion?" Kurt asked, taking out a bright blue mixing bowl, and a couple other baking essentials.

"Anything!" Blaine licked his lips.

One day, after a particularly painful day of studying, which had left Kurt feeling overwhelmed (and being the stress baker he was), he baked two batches of shortbread. He then brought Blaine a whole container the next day, and Blaine, after taking one bite, claimed Kurt was Betty Crocker in Birkenstocks. Kurt had rolled his eyes, never mind that he would never wear Birkenstocks.

He learned everything from his mom. The first being her vanilla cupcakes...

"How about vanilla cupcakes?" Kurt asked.

"Mmm, I love cupcakes!" Blaine beamed. "Need any help?"

"Sure, I'll teach you. I swear in Home Ec., I should be the one teaching Ms. Rosen. She doesn't even know how to make a proper bundt cake without it burning on the edges, never mind how to even coddle an egg or dress a lamb," Kurt sighed, pitying his hopeless, harried teacher.

Blaine looked confused. "I don't know what those mean, but okay."

Kurt resisted rolling his eyes again. He began pulling out the ingredients, knowing the recipe by heart.

"Now I need you to crack two eggs in this bowl, and add a tablespoon of vanilla. But, make sure it is only the egg whites!" Kurt instructed Blaine placing a shiny white egg in each of Blaine's hands.

He looked up at Blaine who was looking confusedly between the two eggs and an expression that clearly read, "Help!"

"Here, let me show you," Kurt took the two eggs, and cracked one of the eggs, showing Blaine how he managed to move the yolk between the two halves of the shell, allowing just the egg whites to go into the bowl.

"So it doesn't make it yellow," Kurt explained. He helped Blaine as he tried to copy Kurt to the best of his ability. He held Blaine's slightly larger hands in his, alternating the yolk back and forth, and Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled.

"I did it!" Blaine said proudly. Next Kurt showed Blaine the difference between teaspoons and tablespoons.

"Baking is not like cooking. Cooking you can experiment with, baking is more of a science. If you don't do it exactly right, it can be disastrous," Kurt remarked, as he measured out cups of flour and some baking soda into the sifter.

Kurt established that unless under a scrutinizing eye, it was not wise to leave Blaine alone after instructing him to do something if it involved any type of baking. Blaine was adorably clueless, but he was also prone to accidents in the kitchen, having already dropped the bowl of eggs, adding sugar when it was supposed to be salt (how classic), and adding teaspoons when it was tablespoons needed and vice versa.

"Thanks, for being so patient, Kurt," Blaine thanked Kurt, wiping up the bag of flour he spilled on the floor.

"Oh, no problem. And I quite like being the teacher for a change," Kurt confessed.

Blaine gave a smile, "And so the student becomes the teacher. You have done well, young grasshopper."

"You and your Kung Fu," Kurt muttered.

"At least I am not talking about Harry Potter," Blaine commented.

"True," Kurt agreed.

Five minutes later, the batter was ready to pour into the cupcakes holders. Not quite trusting Blaine to keep the bowl from falling over, he let him start getting out the frosting.

Kurt double-checked that the oven was set to the right temperature, set it for twenty minutes, and put the cupcakes in.

"Why couldn't I have any batter?" Blaine complained, as Kurt dragged him over to the couch.

"Because, I will not be responsible for giving you salmonella poisoning," Kurt told him.

"That's just a myth," Blaine said, crossing his arms like an impatient five-year old.

"No, it's not. Look it up," Kurt turned on the TV and the two watched 'Baggage' on GSN, commenting every so often on the utter ridiculousness of the show, until they heard the timer sound in the kitchen.

Blaine jumped up and raced into the kitchen, opening the oven before Kurt stopped him - before he could touch the hot pan.

"Blaine! Oven mitts! Remember?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, and Blaine blushed for his forgetfulness. Kurt, not so well assured that Blaine, who couldn't even remember to use oven mitts when taking out a pan that has been in over four hundred degrees, decided to take out the cupcakes (with an oven mitt, of course).

He set them out to cool for a bit, while Blaine began to further complain.

"I don't care if they aren't frosted! I want one!" Blaine cried.

"Shush, you want to get your mouth burned?" Kurt hushed, beginning to mix the vanilla icing with some pink food coloring.

Blaine shuffled his feet impatiently.

"Come on, I'll get you some pink lemonade to go with our pink cupcakes," Kurt offered.

"I would like that," Blaine grinned, his mood shifting suddenly.

"Sorry I was acting like a little kid. I get that way around sweets. And that shortbread you made before, oh god!" Blaine moaned. The sound of Blaine moaning made Kurt spill the pink lemonade as he poured it into Blaine's cup on the kitchen floor. Kurt blushed as Blaine looked at him curiously.

"Okay, I think it wouldn't hurt to put the frosting on now," Kurt informed him, setting down the glass and wiping his hand and the floor off with a nearby towel.

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed like a child on Christmas Day.

"Now, I trust you know how to frost a cupcake," Kurt joked.

"Yeah! I used to..." Blaine paused. "Um, make them with my mom. Well she would make them. I would just watch and eat most of the frosting. I never really did it, but it cannot be that hard!"

Kurt begged the differ. He wondered why Blaine paused before he started talking about his mom. He never talked about his family. It was like he avoided it. Sure Kurt did too, but it almost seemed as if he didn't have to try to avoid it.

Kurt directed Blaine how to hold the scraper and showed him how to make the perfect swirl on the cupcakes. Half of the cupcakes were perfectly swirled while the other looked slightly like the icing had been mashed on with a jack hammer, but Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's efforts.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, as Kurt was finishing frosting his last cupcake, he felt a wet, sticky something take residence on his cheek.

"What the-" Kurt wiped at his face and saw pink frosting, then looked over at Blaine seeing him nonchalantly licking the remaining pink frosting off his hand.

"Oh! You are going to pay Anderson!" Kurt plunged his hand into the frosting mix and wiped it across Blaine's face and over his mouth. Blaine gaped for a second, than merely smiled as he grabbed some flour and tossed it in Kurt's hair.

"My hair! Now it is personal!" Kurt grabbed an egg and smashed it on top of Blaine's head. Blaine retaliated by squirting the bottle of vanilla into Kurt's face. Kurt, not even knowing what he was grabbing, threw a large amount of some white powder, into Blaine's face.

"I got you Hummel! Ha ha!" Blaine laughed as he threw some brown sugar that clung to Kurt's sticky face, which he had attempted to dodge.

"Well there has been one weapon I have not used yet," Kurt opened the fridge and took out a milk carton.

"You wouldn't," Blaine gasped.

"I would," Kurt replied and proceeded to dump milk on top of Blaine's sticky head. Blaine then grabbed the carton and emptying the rest of the contents on Kurt.

They were both a total mess, with white flour-covered hair, and their clothes soaked or otherwise ruined, but neither really cared, for they were too enthralled in their game, and unbelievably happy.

After a while, Kurt's arms were beginning to hurt, and he began breathing a bit heavily. Kurt stopped briefly, and Blaine used that moment to come up to trap Kurt, pushing him against the counter, leaving no room for escape.

Blaine tilted Kurt's face upwards. His finger traced Kurt's lips, and Kurt shivered in pure ecstasy and closed his eyes, just enjoying the touch of Blaine's fingers across his skin. Blaine traced Kurt's ear lobe, and tucked a sticky, loose strand behind his ear. He took both his hands and cupped Kurt's face, and taking one of his fingers wiped a bit of the frosting off Kurt's face. Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine lick the frosting off his own finger.

"Delicious," Blaine uttered. Kurt's heart sped up, Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath against his lips. It was going to happen! He was going to-

"What the hell is going on here?" A familiar voice commanded.

Blaine immediately pulled away from Kurt to see a tall, dark-haired boy wearing a football jersey. Kurt's step-brother, Finn.

Kurt was embarrassed at first, then angry. How dare Finn interrupt him and Blaine! Blaine was about to kiss him!

Well...he thought he was.

"Blaine and I were baking cupcakes!" Kurt challenged, walking around Blaine, who still looked embarrassed, a little scared, and now slightly uncomfortable.

"Looks like you were doing a lot more than that," Finn retorted.

"What? I can't be friends with a guy, Finn? Because I am gay? Because all gay guys are sexual predators?" Kurt asked bitterly.

"Kurt, I never said that and you know it! Stop putting words in my mouth! I don't even know what the hell happened last June! All I know was that Santana was saying these things-" he glanced at Blaine not quite sure if he knew the whole story, so decided not to get into great depth. "And suddenly you aren't speaking to any of us! You dropped out of Glee, disconnected your phone, ignored me when I offered to listen-"

"You didn't ever offer to listen! Don't you dare pin this on me Finn! You have no idea what happened back there. You all just believed Santana. No one listened to me-" Kurt sounded on the verge of tears. Blaine was standing there, stalk still, but when Kurt started sounding like he was about to cry, it made him feel the need to punch the tall boy who was causing Kurt to feel pain.

"We would have if you let us! You pushed us away, Kurt. I don't think any of us really know what went down that day. If you just told me-" Finn tried to calm his voice, but it still had an angry edge to it.

"Don't you get it! It isn't that simple, Finn!" Kurt burst out sobbing, Blaine offering up his arms and tried to envelop Kurt in a hug, but Kurt shoved him away and ran up the stairs, and a few seconds later the two boys remaining in the kitchen heard a door slam, causing them to wince at the noise.

Blaine turned to Finn, his eyes dark, "What is your problem?"

Finn looked incredulous, "My problem? Who are you, dude? I mean yeah, I know you are that transfer student, Dwayne or something. But why are you so interested in Kurt?"

"I happen to really care for Kurt," Blaine admitted. "And my name is Blaine. And what the hell just happened here? I am really pissed at you right now for upsetting Kurt. But, what exactly happened last June?"

"He didn't tell you? Well, it's not like you know much more than me then. All I know is second hand information. If Kurt wants to tell you, he will. But, don't go hurting my brother okay?" Finn seemed sincere, no longer as mad, but Blaine was still wary.

"Why do you care? Obviously you weren't there for Kurt when he needed you. But, I am not going to do that. I have been there for Kurt when none of the rest of you and his other 'friends' were," Blaine began to storm off, when Finn grabbed his arm.

"Look, Dwa- Blaine, I know you are mad at me. But, I can tell you really care about Kurt. I do too, but I don't know what to do. But, please just don't hurt him," Finn pleaded.

Blaine was unsure what to make of Finn. He seemed to truly care for Kurt, but he didn't really show it that much. And now Blaine was more curious than ever to get Kurt to tell him about this thing that had happened in June.

"I would never," Blaine promised. Finn merely nodded before turning to look at the mess they left behind, and by the time he turned around again, Blaine was gone.

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door. He couldn't hear anything from inside, which scared him. He tried to open the door, but found that it was locked. Blaine knocked again.

"Kurt, it's Blaine, please open up!" Blaine begged. "Kurt? Kurt, open the door. Kurt. Kurt!"

Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, I am going to break down the door if you don't open it in the next three seconds," Blaine informed.

Silence.

"Okay, then."

"One-"

"Two-"

"Thr-" Blaine prepared himself to feel the force of the door, when he heard the lock click and Kurt opened the door.

"What?" Kurt asked sharply, his eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine frowned, feeling a wave of sadness rush over him at the state of the boy before him.

Kurt turned away, retreating back to his bedroom, leaving the door open.

"I don't want your sympathy, Blaine. Why were you going to break down the door? Do you really think I am suicidal or something?" Kurt asked, he went over to his mirror, beginning to wipe off the sticky substance off his face.

Blaine's frown deepened. "I was just worried about you, Kurt."

"Well, don't be," Kurt whimpered, throwing the tissue to the ground.

"When you say that, it makes me feel a greater reason to. Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine took a step forward, but didn't touch Kurt, deciding it was better to give him space for the moment.

Kurt turned around, a tear making its way out of his eye.

"It's a long story," Kurt warned.

"I don't care. I care about you. And there is nowhere else I would rather be," Blaine told, Kurt flushing slightly.

"Well, I suppose," Kurt said sitting down. By this point, he had completely forgotten that his clothes were soaked in milk and coated in flour. "It started mainly when I began middle school. Kids in elementary didn't judge quite as much, I didn't really have any friends but I wasn't a complete outcast. It was middle school when the taunts and jeers started. They told me I looked like a girl, made fun of my high voice. This one boy once called me this word, I didn't know what it meant. My dad got furious when I told him someone called me that word- a fag. I didn't know it was so bad. Middle school was painfully slow, I spent my lunches in the library and the only thing that really got me through those years was my singing...

"High school got worse though, if that is possible. I had never actually been physically assaulted until then. I got daily dumpster dives, slushie facials, and locker shoves. Freshman year dragged on forever. I had no friends, no Glee club then. I would have completely blended into the background, if it hadn't been for my being gay. Even though I hadn't even come out then. I guess people knew, by the way I dressed and talked. But once I started Glee club, it was slightly better, though the bullying was worse because the jocks hated us in general, I had friends for once. And they got me. They accepted me. Well, some more than others. But they gradually accepted me.

"But, they never really understood. They would stand by every day. Watch me get thrown in the dumpster or tossed into a set of lockers. And they would be sympathetic but you can just tell that...none of them really cared. As if it was not out of the norm, and I guess they felt bad, but they never really stood up for me. Not that I am saying they should have. I am not asking them to be my personal bodyguards. It's just they would watch me being bullied, even Mr. Schue, and they did _nothing _about it. The school administration was just like 'Hey, if you are gay, your life is just going to be miserable. Sorry, we can't do anything about it.'

"And I apologize if it seems like I am feeling sorry for myself or something. But, some nights I have just gone to bed crying because the bruises hurt so much or the names really got to me. I gave off a cool, bitchy, sarcastic appearance to cover it up. I don't even know who I am Blaine! Am I that person I pretend to be? Am I this weak, spineless...worthless little kid? I just don't know! And this is not even the beginning of the story!"

Kurt collapsed on his bed and his back shook as he cried. He felt like he'd opened a dam and it wouldn't close up. And he had not even said the thing that has been hanging over his head for the past few months. The daily reminder he got whenever he felt or saw that scar were enough.

Blaine was silent in shock. He hadn't known it was so bad for Kurt. That Kurt felt that way. He felt a wave of anger at every person who hurt Kurt. But that anger was blinded by seeing the person he probably cared about more than anyone in such anguish, in such pain. He wanted to hold Kurt and dissolve all his troubles away.

If only it were that easy.

Blaine went over to Kurt's huddled up figure, and began to massage his shoulders, whispering soothing words into his ear.

He cradled Kurt in his arms, so Kurt was sitting on his lap. He resisted the urge to kiss the top of Kurt's head.

"Kurt Hummel, you are not worthless. You mean more to me than anyone! I cannot believe anyone could hurt someone as perfect as you are. You don't need your old friends, Kurt, they really aren't your friends if they left you in your time of need. I don't care if you say you didn't answer their phone calls. Real friends wouldn't have given up so easy on you. I wish you could trust me, so you could tell me the whole story. But for now, I just want you to forget all your troubles. Forget all your worries. Forget it all," Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and listened as his sob's began to subside and he began to breath calmly again.

And for once Kurt forgot. For a while at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, drama!<strong>

**Oh Finn, you cockblock!**

**Reviewing makes me do my happy spaz dance! So, please, review. It means a whole lot to me! Remember Reviews=Faster Updates! and...happy Klaine unicorns galloping across a Klainebow (yeah I totally came up with this on the spot)!**

**I think I will start giving some hints of what is to come in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter will feature Wevid! As well as maybe some indication of who this "Phelps" might be.**

**Leave questions or comments in a review or PM me! Give your interpretation of what you believed happened! Or leave in a review a death threat to cockblock! Finn! I promise to pass the message along.**

**Again thank you to GleekGuru and ThePurpleSeal for proof reading and giving me comments and suggestions on my story! (If you didn't check it out before, take a look at ThePurpleSeal's story, Cause God Makes No Mistakes!)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much to everyone. (And again, REVIEW PLEASE. With sugar on top and Klainebows in the middle?)**

**_~WickedPinkSunglasses_**


	4. Be My Baby

**Summary: Kurt Hummel's life drastically changed in one night. Now the social outcast of McKinley, he returns for his senior year and takes an interest in Blaine Anderson, a fairly new arrival to the school. But what happens when Kurt realizes everyone has secrets?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also don't own Just Listen by Sarah Dessen, in which this story was inspired by. Rated T (M later for future scenes, that are not smut) for language.**

**(Btw, if you realized my rating change, it was because I didn't feel the need for an M rating at the moment. It will be later though!)**

**Hello my lovely little readers!**

**Is it going to start sounding repetitive if I keep saying thank you? I will just say it in the end A.N. for now on. But still, thank you so much to all who reviewed! Just be aware that the more reviews I get, the faster I will update! And I sometimes respond with fun little comments!**

**Also, I would like to know if any of you read these AN's, so to let me know when you write a review by putting this word in. Brouhaha! (thanks for the word choice, Christine!) It is a funny word, and seeing it will let me know how many of you really read these. Anons can write reviews too!**

**ThePurpleSeal and I are also in the works of writing a collab story! I will let you all know when we are planning on publishing it. Unfortunately we are very busy working on our own story's so it might not be out for a while.**

**I do not think this is as heavy a chapter. But that is because after the next everything will start to** unravel a bit at a time. ****

****Prepare for Wevid! (And Klaine as always)****

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were inseparable, almost attached at the hip, an extra extremity to each other. When the other students would see them in the hallway, they didn't just expect <em>just<em> Kurt or _just_ Blaine, because they always saw Kurt _and_ Blaine. Where one of them was, it was assumed the other was there or close by.

They would spend late nights having "study" sessions which usually consisted on them briefly quizzing each other on study guide questions during the commercials of reruns of 'Friends' and 'Will and Grace'. Sometimes they would bake (which was left solely to Kurt now) some yummy treat or watch a Disney movie.

On Halloween, Blaine got Kurt to watch Casper: The Friendly Ghost, after learning that Kurt had never seen it. He even got Kurt to go trick-or-treating around his neighborhood, something Kurt hadn't done since he was eleven, and his Ziggy Stardust outfit had been paint balled by some of the boys in peewee hockey.

Blaine was, of course, Harry Potter, for Halloween, while Kurt dressed up as Stanley Tucci alà The Devil Wears Prada. No one got it of course. But, Kurt could easily say it was the best Halloween he had ever had. Blaine allowed him to loosen up, and be more himself. Whoever that was.

Ever since the cupcake catastrophe, Finn hadn't talked to Kurt (no surprises there) more than what was absolutely necessary. Now whenever Blaine was over to the Hudmel residence, Finn seemed to avoid them like the plague.

Luckily, Blaine helped Kurt quickly clean the kitchen that day, before Burt got home, so he was none the wiser. And thankfully he had not been called out by his teachers for ditching his last two periods, though they would have hardly realized if the class burst out into song, much less mark Kurt absent (out of sheer laziness on their part).

The almost-kiss between Kurt and Blaine became another item on the list of things they didn't talk about. Kurt didn't know honestly what would have happened if Finn hadn't walked in when he did.

After what Kurt now dubbed in his mind, "The Incident 2," Finn seemed to take notice of Kurt more. When he was eating, he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him, and when he would look up he would see Finn divert his eyes. It annoyed him. After all these months, _now_ Finn seemed to actually be paying attention to Kurt. Kurt honestly didn't know if this was any better than when Finn ignored him.

Kurt didn't know which was worse. The silence or the glares. But, at least it wasn't as bad as the locker slams by Hanson and his cronies.

Still, it was almost impossible to harm Kurt with Blaine around him pretty much all the time. And whenever a jock would even so much as bump into his shoulder a little too hard, Blaine was sure to give them a glare strong enough to cut through steel and throw a protective arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Though Kurt enjoyed Blaine's company and was glad to have a best friend, he felt a little unnerved by Blaine's attention to him. Blaine seemed to hover over him like a body guard. Although this in some cases provided Kurt with a sense of protection and comfort, it began to grow somewhat annoying, but Kurt humored Blaine, as he was the only one who tried to help Kurt in the past few months.

Lunch grew easily to be Kurt's favorite part of the school day. Kurt and Blaine sometimes stayed at their regular table and other times wandered the halls, and twice more escaped the confines of the cruel on-campus lunch rule in order to get some mediocre food (with Blaine paying of course) from a local diner, merely for the fun of it. Thankfully, Hanson had yet to make another appearance, something Kurt was _immensely_ thankful for.

But, at the same time it made him increasingly nervous. He always felt on edge, like Hanson was about to leap out around a corner. Kurt only felt safe with Blaine around. Even at home, he didn't feel quite so safe. Hanson could show up at Burt's garage. And Kurt's home address was in the phone book. It would be so easy for Hanson to open it with his large, pudgy fingers and find where Kurt lived. And then what would he do when-

"Kurt!" Blaine called loudly, shaking Kurt from his reverie. He observed the concerned expression on Blaine's face and then at once realized he had been spacing out. He figured it was from fatigue. At night he tossed and turned, finding it hard to find a comfortable position. His pillow would feel too lumpy. His bed too squeaky. He would be hot, then cold, then hot again.

It was quite the opposite from the summer, when he slept like a bear in hibernation, as his father had joked. Then, sleep had been the only comfort. He had nightmares occasionally, reliving that one night over and over, until he woke up when his adrenaline kicked in.

He would wake up, shaking and shivering, a sheen of sweat coating his forehead and back. Kurt would sometimes cry, or just lay awake, legs in a fetal position, closing his eyes and willing himself to fall asleep once more.

Once he dozed back, he would fall into a hazy dream state, and would wake disoriented, vaguely remembering the dream, but forgetting it while settling into his daily routine.

Though the nightmares weren't frequent, they were the worst part of going to sleep. The fear that he would dream again. It was always the same one. Repeating. Over and over. He knew he should probably tell someone about his nightmares, but it would probably lead to talking about...other stuff. And Kurt was certainly not ready to talk to Blaine or anyone else for that matter about that specific "stuff." Then they would know. And no one could _ever _know what happened.

"Kurt!" Blaine repeated even louder than before, grabbing Kurt's arm, and Kurt realized he had begun to again drift off, his eyelids feeling heavy and his gaze drifting away from Blaine and out the slightly foggy window. Blaine looked worried now and Kurt felt bad. He didn't want Blaine to worry about him. He wasn't worth Blaine's worrying over.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse? You look a little peaked," Blaine felt Kurt's forehead, and Kurt jerked away at the coolness of Blaine's hand.

"You are slightly warm," Blaine frowned. "Maybe I should-"

"I am fine," Kurt sighed, trying to avoid Blaine's concerned gaze. "Just a little tired, that's all."

Blaine looked unsure. "Are you positive?"

"No, I am negative," Kurt dead-panned. "Honestly, Blaine, I just stayed up really late working on my Spanish project. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"I will worry about my best friend's well-being," Blaine stated, leaning forward over the table and tilting his head to the side, looking truly concerned. Kurt smiled at Blaine referring to him as his best friend. He knew he shouldn't get over excited. _Best_ friend not _boy_friend, Kurt reminded himself.

"I appreciate your concern Blaine. But, I would rather move past this. So, what were you talking about before?" Kurt asked biting into his ham and cheese sandwich.

Blaine ran his hand through his hair, which Kurt thought looked extremely sexy. He wondered what Blaine's bed-head would look like...

"Are you sure you are-" Blaine started.

"Blaine," Kurt begged. "I am fine. Believe me! I am tired, that's all." Kurt sighed a bit in exasperation. He was lying. Blaine was pretty sure he was lying too.

Thankfully, he gave it up for the time being.

"Well, I was just saying how Wes and David were complaining about me missing out on their 'Boys Away Campout' last weekend. But, if they think that I was about to spend 24 hours in the woods with them, they were sorely mistaken," Blaine took a sip from his milk carton. Kurt smirked, he had heard a lot about Wes, David, and the rest of the Warblers from Blaine's old school, Dalton. It sounded like paradise opposed to the McKinley, which had been for the last few years, his own personal purgatory.

Kurt found what Blaine told him about Wes and David highly amusing. It was always funny to hear Blaine complain about the old practical jokes they played on him back at Dalton, but Kurt could tell from the tone in his voice that he missed them.

"Why didn't you go, Blaine?" Kurt asked, curious as to why Blaine hadn't wanted to spend time with some of his closest friends.

"Well, I had already made plans with my best friend, which I didn't intend on breaking. We were having 80's movie madness film fest at your house, remember, Silly?" Blaine joked, Kurt blushing slightly.

"A night filled with Molly Ringwald, Judd Hirsch and Andrew McCarthy. Oh, how could I forget? But, Blaine, you should hang out with your other friends. I don't want them to think I am hogging you or something," Kurt admitted, feeling slightly guilty.

Blaine shook his head. "You could never hog me Kurt. And the one time I did go on one of their little camping trips, they completely scared the living crap out of me. How they thought it would be funny to me waking up with a tarantula on my face, I have no clue." Kurt giggled. "And that was not even the worst part! They set up this whole prank to make it look like Big Foot had eaten all our food, and I honestly thought I was going to die!"

Kurt bit his lip to keep from bursting into hysterics.

"It wasn't funny! I am serious! And while I was freaking out at these giant feet prints, they were snickering and pigging themselves out on all the Red Vines without me! And you know how I feel about my Red Vines!" Blaine sighed, as Kurt could barely stifle his giggles any more.

"I got off topic. What I was going to say Kurt is, I didn't feel obligated to go to your house because I made the commitment. I went because...I wanted to go."

Kurt nodded slowly, not quite sure what Blaine meant by that.

"You should still see your other friends, Blaine," Kurt pointed out.

Blaine thought for a couple seconds, and then his face brightened as if a light bulb went off.

"I have a solution to our little dilemma-" Blaine clapped his hands together excitedly. "You will spend a little bonding time with me, Wes, and David this weekend," Blaine proposed proudly.

Kurt's smile faltered a little. "Oh, I wouldn't want to be an imposition," Kurt started.

"You would be no such thing! They will love you. Well, more love having another person to help to make fun of me. It will be great! I haven't seen them since last month when...let's just say a little fiasco happened involving Silly String okay?" Blaine sighed, rubbing his temples.

Kurt gave a tiny smile. "So what would this fun-filled day entail?"

"Well, they actually already have wanted to meet you for a while now. I didn't want to scare you or anything though - before you knew what you were getting into. How you find the stories I tell of them to be amusing, I don't know. But, they kind of want me to do this thing with them. A thing I used to do back when I was going to Dalton. Okay, don't freak out or anything okay?" Blaine asked, Kurt raising his eyebrows slightly. "I used to be on a radio show."

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked confused. "That is- really cool!"

Blaine waved his hand, "It was nothing really. Some small time radio show on a public broadcast station. David's uncle works there and got us a gig, some people phoned in. Liked it enough they kept us on."

"What time is it at? The radio show I mean," Kurt asked

"Well it is six o'clock on Sundays-" Blaine started.

"Yeah, you could bring me around sometime," Kurt replied.

"In the morning," Blaine finished.

"What? Who listens to that?" Kurt asked incredulous, yet his tone hinting the slightest bit of amusement

"I don't know, insomniacs," Blaine shrugged taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well, only _enlightened_ insomniacs," Kurt pointed out, smirking as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Exactly," Blaine gave a resounding smack to his lips as he polished off the rest of his sandwich. He folded his hands and leaned across the table towards Kurt. Every centimeter that he got closer, Kurt felt hotter and hotter. "So what do you say, Kurt Hummel?"

"I would love to, Blaine Anderson," Kurt practically beamed.

_Actually I love __you__, if only I could admit it out loud._

* * *

><p>Kurt surveyed his outfit early Sunday morning in front of the full-length mirror in his bedroom. He wore a button-down, bright hunter green shirt. His blue jeans held no rips or tears, looking perfectly symmetrical on both sides. His cowboy boots went up to his ankle, they were last season, but he figured no one in Ohio ever noticed if something was retail or not.<p>

His complexion looked sort of washed out from the intenseness of the green shirt and he scolded himself for not wearing something that might have kept him from standing out more than he liked.

He plodded down the stairs, and sat on the edge of his couch, involuntarily fiddling with his hair, which had been combed to perfection. Kurt didn't know why he was so worried. He was just meeting Wes and David, but he really wanted them to like him. Blaine had said they were meeting them at the radio station.

_Calm yourself, Hummel._

Hearing a light knock at the door, indicating Blaine's arrival, Kurt half-jumped, half-leapt off the couch, hurrying to the door. He opened the door to see Blaine, _dreamy as ever._ Blaine casually had his arm rested against the door frame and his face was set in its usual dapper position, all smiles.

"Ready to go?" He extended his arm, being the gentleman he was.

"Y-yeah," Kurt croaked out, his voice hoarse and raw from dregs of sleep.

Blaine didn't seem to notice however, as he took Kurt by the arm and began to make their way to Blaine's car.

"After you," Blaine smiled smugly, opening the door for Kurt, and shutting it when Kurt sat down.

As soon as Blaine turned on the car, the radio begun playing some commercial for cat food. Blaine changed the channel until he got to one that played a familiar tune that Kurt couldn't quite place. Blaine sang softly along, Kurt yawning sleepily, closing his eyes, basking in the sound of Blaine's dulcet voice. Half way through the next song, he felt Blaine rubbing at his scalp, and glimpsing at Kurt every so often, a faint smile on his face.

"Sleepy, Kurtie?" Blaine ribbed.

Kurt grumbled drowsily.

"Hmm, what was that? I can't quiet hear you, Kurtie," Blaine teased.

"Shut up, Blainey, I am sleepy," Kurt mumbled. "And it's all because _someone _decided to make the timetable of their radio show interrupt the sleep schedule of most people."

Blaine pouted, "Don't be like that, Kurtie."

"Call me Kurtie, one more time. Call me Kurtie, one... more… time!" Kurt threatened.

"And you'll what?" Blaine dared.

"I don't know," Kurt yawned, stretching his arms up and behind his head. "Too tired to think."

"Aw, poor Kurtie," Kurt glowered, "Well you go to sleep, and I'll wake you when we get there alright?"

Kurt snuggled up into the rather comfy car seat, Blaine handing him a sheepskin blanket, which was rather cozy. Feeling a wave of lethargy wash over him, he succumbed to sleep, hearing Blaine softly humming a lullaby that Kurt's mom used to sing to him when he was little. How did it go again?

_Now it's time to say good night_

_Good night, sleep tight_

_Now the sun turns out his light_

_Good night, sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me _

_Dream sweet dreams for you_

Blaine took one hand off the steering wheel, and every so often would stroke Kurt's hair, his eyes crinkling up before relaxing again. He continued to quietly sing to Kurt, hearing his breathing begin to even out.

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Good night sleep tight_

_Now the moon begins to shine_

_Good night sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me _

_Dream sweet dreams for you.._.

* * *

><p>The ride was barely thirty minutes. Then Kurt felt Blaine lightly shaking him awake to inform him they were at the radio station. Kurt rubbed his eyes, and felt much more alert. Blaine opened his door and walked him over to the studio, which was just a small, squat rectangular office building, located near a Jiffy Lube, a laundromat, and a bakery.<p>

A droopy cyan banner hang across it proclaiming in large vermillion block letters, **Community Radio: From Us To Our Community. **An old man, who appeared to be a custodian for the building, nodded politely to Blaine, as he escorted Kurt to the building, and then continued with his sweeping.

There were about four or so different doors leading to different broadcasting rooms. Some signs burned a fierce red, **On Air **while others didn't. Blaine put a hand on the small of Kurt's back, guiding him to a room at the end of the hallway. However, the room was already occupied by two other boys around Kurt's age, as well as an older man who hung in the far part of the room, fussing with some wiring under a sound booth.

Kurt recognized Wes and David from the picture Blaine had of them in his locker. David, a tall, well-dressed, sinewy African-American boy who was cracking up at a joke that appeared to have been told by Wes. Wes was smaller than Blaine and David, yet you could tell just by looking at him that he had an air of confidence about him, holding himself a little taller in his shoulders, carrying himself with a sense of ease. He was adorned in a equally preppy and spruced-up outfit as David, the amber colored jacket really bringing out the color in Wes's almond eyes.

They both turned around together and broke into even wider smiles as they spotted Blaine.

"Blaine!" They half-shouted, running over and hugging the boy, Kurt standing off to the side, feeling slightly out of place and awkward, while Wes, David, and Blaine began briefly making idle chit-chat about people Kurt had never heard of, swapping stories and private jokes, laughing and joking.

Thankfully, Blaine came to his rescue. As always.

"Hey guys, calm down. I would like you to meet Kurt," Blaine introduced. The boys turned to Kurt with smiles on their faces that faltered briefly as they took in Kurt's appearance. Kurt shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, wondering what was wrong.

_Is there something on my face? How can they possibly not like me already?_

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Blaine shaking his head, and the other boys looked slightly dubious for a second, before turning back to Kurt, grins replacing their expressions of slight disbelief and irresolution seconds before.

"Kurt, nice to meet you," David and Wes spoke in harmony.

"They seem to always know what the other is thinking. They do that a lot," Blaine informed Kurt.

Wes and David each took turns shaking Kurt's hand. Kurt couldn't help notice how both seemed so polite, and well-mannered. But, he still felt uneasy after the slight pause earlier when they had first seen him. Kurt decided to try to forget about it. He wanted to enjoy himself, and just chalk it up to lack of sleep. However, Wes and David seemed very awake.

"Coffee?" They offered, Kurt now seeing the reason why all of them were attentive and vigilant.

"Yes, please" Kurt smiled sheepishly, sitting down in one of the hard stools, placed throughout the room, David scurrying off to grab Kurt a mug of coffee.

"Oh, and that is David's uncle, Mr. Sullivan. Hey Mr. S!" Blaine waved over to the wiry man in the corner, continuing to fuss with the wires, who simply mumbled in return.

David rolled his eyes. "He kind of does that, don't mind him. Sugar or milk?" David asked gesturing to the two cylindrical containers.

"Um, sugar please," Kurt gave a faint smile mouthing a 'thank you' as David handed him his coffee cup.

Kurt once again began to feel uncomfortable once he noticed Wes and David sit down as well - they began to cast glances Kurt's way and at each other. They almost seemed to be having a silent conversation with Blaine, that they were trying to keep Kurt out of.

Blaine sensed Kurt's unease, and laid a comforting hand on the side of his leg, which caused him to tense a little, Blaine squeezing it slightly while giving him a reassuring smile. Kurt relaxed a little.

"So how did you guys start up this radio show in the first place?" Kurt asked, hoping to break some of the tension in the room, trying to appear cordial on the surface while he was freaking out inside. He took a sip of the burning and slightly over-sweetened liquid.

"Well, we have always been interested in music," Wes started, looking at Kurt but at the same time not really _looking _at him.

"My uncle taught me the basics when I was young. We wrote up a show proposal. You sort of go through an audition process. And if you get past that, you get a time slot. Sure the time may not be ideal, but it was the only one available. Besides, we get by," David continued.

"And the coffee helps," Blaine smiled nudging Kurt who was mid-sip and spilled a little, causing Wes to offer him a napkin. After Kurt cleaned himself up, the room lapsed into silence, Wes and David began getting things together for the show while Blaine sat next to Kurt, tracing nondescript patterns on the side of Kurt's leg, his eyes glazed, while Wes and David looked at them curiously.

Kurt repressed a sigh and stood up, knocking Blaine out of his daze.

"Can I help?" Kurt offered watching as Wes looked frantically through old CDs that were falling out of their cases.

"Oh that's fine, Kurt," David gave a faint smile.

"No, I would like to! This is much better than my old job. Weekends, I used to volunteer at a stray cat rescue. It was at the bottom of a coal mine," Kurt said impassively, then breaking into a giggle slightly at the end. The two boys moods noticeably changed as they doubled over laughter.

"Now I see what Blaine meant when he talked about your sense of humor, Kurt!" David chortled.

Kurt fought back a blush at thinking about Blaine talking to Wes and David about him.

"Yeah, whenever we see him or hear from him he always goes on about you. It's quite annoying actually. But, at the same time kind of sweet," David continued, enjoying watching Blaine's neck turn red with embarrassment

Then Kurt noticed Blaine _blushing _before getting up and walking over to the CDs, absentmindedly fiddling with them.

"Yeah, so I could help you guys set up!" he offered, eager to get off the subject.

Wes smirked at him, "Trying to get off the subject? Well, sure thing...lover-boy. Why don't you come help us out with this damn mike, it's not working."

Blaine moved over to the other two boys, and began to fiddle with the microphone, David's uncle looking over and muttering, getting up and leaving the room.

"Sorry 'bout him. He needs to learn some manners," David apologized. Kurt's mind flashed briefly to the scene with Jason.

"_I think you still need to learn your manners, pretty boy. Or maybe me and the guys could each your little boyfriend a lesson. That's what you get for trying to mess around with us," _he remembered Jason patting his cheek. He looked to see if Blaine had heard what David said, but he appeared to have not noticed. Kurt involuntary shook his head, hoping by doing so he would in turn dislodge this memory from his mind.

"Oh, it's fine. But, is he okay?" Kurt inquired, getting up and watching the boys work.

"He has always been grumpy when he gets up this early. Well, he is just plain grumpy in general. But, no one else besides us was willing to take over this time slot, so he has to be thankful! Well, in a way," David explained.

"Okay, I think we've got this microphone fixed," Wes announced, and then began to pour over the collections of CDs and old, dusty albums located in cardboard boxes in the back of the room.

Blaine and David joined him, Kurt sitting back down awkwardly, feeling as if he was intruding. He stared at his coffee, taking occasional sips and stirring it with a small stick, watching the swirling patterns and breathing in the lovely aroma. He was broken from his trance by Blaine, who he realized he had been shaking his shoulder.

"Kurt!"

His head snapped up, "Oh sorry. I guess the coffee has not really kicked in yet. I was just thinking about sleeping..." he trailed off with a slight yawn.

"Well you can just go to sleep if you want," Blaine suggested, sympathy in his eyes.

"No, no I am fine. Why don't you let me help? I hate feeling like I am doing nothing!" Kurt asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

Before Blaine could open his mouth to suggest that Kurt just sit and relax, Wes replied.

"I guess if you want. Sorry if we aren't as entertaining as the stray cat rescue," Wes smirked. "Do you have any suggestions or requests?"

Kurt paused, taking a few slow sips of his coffee, and pondered aloud, "Well, maybe you guys could sing?" It came out more as a question really than a suggestion since Kurt was worried they would refuse his suggestion. He knew Wes and David had been on the Warblers with Blaine. He just thought it would be a good idea...

"Well, we don't normally do that. Just play music from CDs and stuff, you know?" David said. Kurt's shoulders slumped forward. He knew he shouldn't have asked...

"Actually, I think it is a brilliant idea," Blaine's eyes brightened, smiling at Kurt warmly.

"Think of it this way guys. It will help open up your range a bit. Think about it," He addressed Wes and David. "Live entertainment. No one else really does that at this station. It would make your show more unique."

Wes and David looked at Blaine and gave small smiles.

"Yeah, maybe one day we could convince the Warblers to perform!" Wes beamed at Kurt, who flushed with gratitude.

"Totally," David agreed nodding his head.

Kurt's mind shifted a little. Nearly forgetting the way Wes and David acted to him earlier. Nearly.

They began going back and forth about what song they should sing and who should sing it.

"I think I should sing 'Grenade'," David suggested.

"Please, Grenade is not even in your range! And besides I should be the one singing. And my pick would be 'Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop'," Wes countered.

"Enough guys!" Blaine interrupted, sounding slightly irritated. Both of the boys were silenced. He then turned to Kurt, his expression changing, his eyes lighting considerably, that same sparkle still there.

"Kurt will decide. He was the one who made the suggestion after all."

Kurt blushed again. How many times had that been today? He had lost track. But, he couldn't help it! And now Blaine wanted him to decide who would sing.

But, he didn't even have to think twice.

"Blaine," he practically blurted out. The boys blinked at him in confusion. "Blaine will be the one to sing. One of his original songs."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Kurt, I am not even on the show anymore. We were just stopping by for the day. It's Wes and David's show. Pick one of them instead," he informed.

"Blaine! You should totally do it" Wes encouraged.

"Yeah, sing one of your songs, Blaine!" David enthused.

Blaine was surprised. Normally Wes and David were always vying for getting a solo, but now they were actually wanting _Blaine _to sing instead of themselves.

"B-but, guys. Kurt and I were just here to watch-" Blaine began stuttering.

"Blaine, in our book you never really quit here! We don't care. Now get your skinny ass jeans in that sound booth!" David continued, beginning to pull Blaine out of his chair.

"I don't know if I want to do this," Blaine responded, pulling his hand out of David's grasp. "I haven't sung in so long to an audience. Never mind one of my own songs. To the public."

Kurt had never before see Blaine look so stressed. Normally he was so calm and collected, with the exception of that one time at Starbucks.

"Aw, come on please, Blainey, pewetty pwease," Kurt begged, adapting his best baby talk voice, and giving his best puppy dog eyes. He forced Blaine to look at him, by cupping his cheeks, and heard a soft and low wolf whistle come from Wes, David snickering.

"I know you will be great, Blaine. Come on. Courage, right?"

Blaine sighed, running his hands through his hair again, then looked at Kurt.

"Didn't think I would ever hear you preaching to me about courage. Normally it's reversed. I think I like it better that way... And as much as I regret to say it, I doubt I would be in Gryffindor," Kurt held Blaine's gaze, holding back his urge to roll his eyes.

"So...is that a 'yes'? Or 'no'?" Kurt asked, he pulled his hands off Blaine's face and crossed his arms.

Blaine shook his head, but then stopped. "Fine, I'll do it." Kurt squealed.

"You know I can't refuse you when you use that puppy dog face. Even if you look more like a kitten," Blaine teased. "But you owe me, _big._ I am talking Harry Potter weekend marathon at your house. I am talking all the movies."

"No way! We will watch the first three," Kurt protested, jutting his bottom lip out.

"Okay, five," Blaine offered a compromise.

"Four," Kurt challenged.

"Fine," Blaine stuck out his hand, giving a cocky smile. Kurt looked at Blaine's hand and then at his face, and shook his hand, a small smirk playing in Kurt's lips. Kurt's hand tingled under Blaine's rough and protective hand. They held on a little longer than necessary, and when they let go, both were trying to hide blushes that began to show on their faces. Wes and David looked at each other, wondering what exactly this interaction meant about the boys relationship.

"David, get me a guitar. I think I have a song in mind," Blaine said, turning away from Kurt at last, to look at David.

David nodded soundlessly and picked up a slightly dusty guitar that was behind a couple boxes.

Blaine took it and began to strum, Kurt's ears pricking up at the unfamiliar song. It sounded beautiful though. Blaine noticed Kurt's gaze and smiled.

"The show is on in five, Blaine. We are going to get you set up. You need to rehearse a bit?" Wes asked.

Blaine shook his head, "I get plenty of practice in my room every night."

Kurt bit his lip to keep from where his mind was taking him. Maybe he wasn't so innocent as everyone thought him to be.

"Nervous?" Kurt asked, his voice a little high-pitched.

Blaine shook his head again, "I performed at theme parks. I can handle this." Kurt grinned. Blaine hoped he sounded confident enough. Inside he felt like he was shaking. Normally, he would not be this nervous. But, with Kurt it was a different story. Kurt's opinion mattered more than anyone else's.

Blaine tuned the guitar to his liking, and got comfortable in his stool while Wes and David adjusted some things on the agenda for their set list. Kurt sat in the back of the studio giving Blaine what he hoped were encouraging smiles. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed Blaine into this...

Blaine announced his song. It was called 'Look After You'.

But, immediately as Blaine's deep, melodic voice penetrated the air waves, all of Kurt's worried thoughts and visions vanished. And it was just Blaine. Only him.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

Kurt's heart felt like it was breaking and mending at the same time while listening to this song. Blaine. He was so beautiful. His voice. That he could come up with these lyrics. Him. Blaine was beautiful.

Wait,.. was Blaine looking at him? He saw that look in Blaine's eyes. He wondered what it meant.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll look after you_

Blaine hoped Kurt would realize the message of this song. He hoped Kurt would know that he was looking into his eyes when he was singing this song. Because though he portrayed this perfect role-model figure for Kurt, he was scared to death if he would find out the truth.

And he was too scared to lose him.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you, won't you be the one I always know?_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

Kurt wondered if this song was meant for him.

Blaine wondered if Kurt realized this song was meant for him.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll look after you_

Blaine began to alternate between looking a Kurt with longing gazes and closing his eyes and strumming, showing how much he was getting into this song. How this song was a part of him. Like Blaine had said before. It was a memory. A thought. And it took him right back to the beginning again.

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_Says most assuredly_

Blaine and Kurt were both on the verge of tears right now. But both of them held it together somehow.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

Wes and David saw those longing gazes Blaine was throwing Kurt. Both of them looked at each other, then back at the pair. Kurt and Blaine both looked as if they only saw each other. That everything else was inked out. No one else but them. Together.

They only could help Blaine realized what he could be getting himself into.

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

Every word Blaine spoke was true. It was from the heart. Kurt had silent tears now flowing down his face.

Blaine shifted his face so no one would notice the single tear trailing down his cheek as well.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Kurt couldn't help but begin clapping at the end of Blaine's song. He wiped at his eyes, hoping Blaine wouldn't notice. Blaine took off his headphones, delicately putting the guitar down, and half-ran over to Kurt, scooping him up in his arms, and hugging him.

To them, they were the only ones in the world. And in their minds, they were in it together.

No matter what anyone said.

* * *

><p>"That was insane! I can't believe you got Blaine to sing like that! Kurt Hummel, you are something else," Wes shook his head, parking the blue sedan the four boys were riding in, at the front of a 24-hour breakfast place next to the interstate. It's sign blinked in bright neon pink lights, <strong>Patsy's<strong>, the y being burnt out. As soon as Kurt opened the car door, he could smell bacon, pungent and heavy as well as the smell cooking flapjacks, buttery and syrupy.

Kurt licked his lips as they entered the restaurant, the scent becoming even stronger if that was possible.

A waitress clad in 50's style sweater and poodle skirt, handed them old, dog-eared menus and collected their drink orders before heading off.

"I like to keep it simple. Scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuit," Blaine stated putting down his menu with barely a second glance of it.

Wes and David rolled their eyes.

"Come on Blaine, live a little!" Wes urged.

"Try the pancakes, Kurt! They are famous for being soggy and delicious," David suggested.

After much persuasion and temptation, the waitress walked off the next time with their orders, Kurt finally settling for the blueberry waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon.

"So, why did we decide to go here of all places?" Kurt asked curiously, playing with the straw in his milk.

"It's tradition," Blaine stated. "And it is also tradition that Wes always pays."

Wes opened his mouth in protest.

"It's not tradition! It was that stupid, _stupid _bet," Wes groaned.

"How long do you have to pay?" Kurt inquired, turning to Wes.

"Forever. I could have done it and I chickened out. Now I am paying for it," Wes sighed. "Literally."

"Not forever. Only until you ask her out," David pointed out.

"Wait, ask who out?" Kurt asked, feeling completely out of the loop.

"His lover," Blaine teased.

"Shut up, Blaine!" Wes snapped. "_Her_. I saw her at the mall one day coming out of Tilly's and I completely froze. David and Blaine urged me to talk to her. But, I couldn't do it. Then she sat two aisles up from us at the movies, and that is when I made the bet. I meant to corner her after the movie. She was right in front of me. She even looked at me and smiled. And...I ran." Wes covered his face in his hands. "The most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I ran."

"The Tilly's girl is the reason now that I always pay. Because I didn't take a chance. I have promised myself if I ever saw her again I would ask her out. That was the bet, see? But, I haven't seen her since," Wes frowned.

"Well, your loss is my gain," Blaine playfully punched his friend in the arm.

"It's fine, I can pay for myself," Kurt shrugged.

"No, you won't! It's not a problem, is it Wes?" David asked, Wes glowering.

Just then their food arrived. The other boys began devouring the food as Kurt picked at his waffle.

"Is there something wrong with your food, Kurt?" David asked shoveling chocolate chip pancakes into his mouth as he spoke.

"No," Kurt answered quietly.

Blaine gave Kurt a concerned look.

Kurt's stomach still felt unsettled. David and Wes seemed to considerably warm up to him. But, the air still felt sort of forced. It made him feel slightly sick.

"Excuse me, I think I am going to the bathroom," Kurt pushed his plate aside. And without looking at Blaine, he hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed open the bathroom door, nearly running into some man in a business suit. He muttered a quick apology, but the man appeared not to have heard or cared, continuing to make his way out, completely ignoring Kurt's presence. <em>Of course.<em>

Honestly, Kurt had no desire to go to the bathroom, but just had to get away from Blaine for a second. He was sure there was something Blaine was keeping from him. It had been obvious from the expressions and glances they gave each other, that Wes and David knew something he didn't.

Kurt put his hands of the edge of the marble sink to steady himself before looking in the mirror. He noticed how his complexion looked a little flushed.

Kurt turned the nozzle of the sink until the water was at freezing cold, running his fingers through it before splashing some water on his face. He could feel the tension in the muscles at the back of his neck, and rubbed them with the chilly water.

He also noticed how his ears were cherry red. Kurt sighed and rubbed at his tired and sore eyes which were a little watery and squinty, from the lack of sleep.

Kurt stared at his reflection wondering what he could have done for Wes and David to have that strange reaction when they first met him. He hadn't done anything, had he? He had just met them. It wasn't possible that he had offended them in any way, was there?

Shaking his head, Kurt convinced himself he was being ridiculous and paranoid. And besides, Wes and David had been acting perfectly normal despite that!

Finally, Kurt left the bathroom, convincing himself he was thinking too much of the situation and was completely overreacting. That he was completely dissecting the situation and establishing it into something it was not.

As he started heading back to the table, Kurt discovered that maybe he wasn't just being overly suspicious. Wes and David were making dramatic hand movements and whispering to Blaine frantically, who was looking sort of angry and defensive.

Kurt's knew it was probably wrong, but his curiosity got the better of him.

He ducked behind a potted plant about ten feet away from the boys-none of them noticing a quick flash out of the corner of their eye. Kurt squatted down and listened intently to the arguing boys.

"Can we just drop this?" Kurt knew this was Blaine's voice, and he sounded urgent, Blaine taking a peek over to the bathroom door.

"He will be back any minute-"

"Blaine do you realize what you are getting yourself into?" David's voice sounded urgent and a little angry.

Kurt wondered what David meant by this. Why did they sound so angry?

"What are you doing? Is this you feeling like you are getting a second chance or something?" Wes sounded incredulous. _A second chance at what? _Kurt asked himself, shifting his position so he was more comfortable and leaned forward a bit to hear better.

"Stop it!" Blaine whispered frantically, biting his lip.

"You must realize it, Blaine," David pointed out.

"It's not him, Blaine," Wes sounded almost sad now.

"You are only going to hurt him," David said, Blaine sighing and rubbing his temples.

_Are they talking about me?_

"Kurt won't ever know if _you guys _don't tell him," Blaine shot back. "He will never have to know."

"Simon-"

"Don't say it!" Blaine interrupted, angrily. "I already know."

_Simon...who was he? Was he related to "Phelps?" Was he "Phelps?" Simon Phelps..._

"Look you guys," Blaine sighed running a hand through his hair. "I really, _really _care about Kurt. I honestly like him. A lot." Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest. Blaine liked him? He really, _really _cared about him? Kurt told himself to calm down, he probably just meant it in a completely platonic best friend way. However his body did not comply too this suggestion.

"We know, Blaine. We've seen the way you look at him...but, you can't blame us for wondering..." David trailed off.

_Wondering what?_

"I am sure Kurt will be back any second," Blaine simply replied, turning his attention to his eggs. He peppered them and popped a piece in his mouth. The table lapsed into silence.

Kurt counted thirty seconds before heading to the bathroom again, just missing as Blaine turned again to Wes and David, and said,

"You can't talk me out of asking him out." Both the boys looked at him in shock, Blaine returning to his meal again, only looking up once he saw Kurt returning to the table.

Kurt put a smile on his face, and began eating once again - forcing himself to chew and swallow his already cold waffle.

He noticed how Blaine's face lit up when he walked in, how his eyes turned to him when he was talking. It made his heart speed up. But, he could not forget the conversation, even if he wasn't sure what it was necessarily about.

All he knew for sure was that Blaine was hiding something from him. And somehow this Simon was involved. There was something about that boy, Jason, too. The almost-kiss Kurt and Blaine had. Every moment of them together flashed in his head.

Kurt knew he would figure it out. He would make sure he did.

At the very same time, Blaine was thinking the same thing. He would figure out Kurt Hummel. He would discover what happened at that party last June.

No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...why were Wes and David acting so weird when they met Kurt? Who is Simon? Blaine wants to ask Kurt out? Why am I asking you all these questions?<strong>

**I hope this chapter was to your liking!**

**Btw, sorry for skipping time a lot! I promise it will slow down after the next chapter considerably.**

**Next chapter: Blaine and Kurt go to a Wicked location! (*hint* *hint* *nudge* *nudge*) **

****I hope you liked this lighter chapter! Beware, angst is coming soon!****

**Again as I always say (sorry if this gets really annoying from saying this EVERY TIME), PWETTY pwease with Klaine sprinkles on the top and Red Vines in the middle, review! (Did that make any sense?) Reviews are like Klaincorns prancing through a field with a Klainebow overhead! (And don't forget to put Brouhaha in your review!)**

****And again, as I always say, thank you to GleekGuru and ThePurpleSeal for helping make this story possible! I don't know if I could have done it without them! (If you didn't check it out before, take a look at ThePurpleSeal's story, Cause God Makes No Mistakes!)****

****Thanks for reading!****

******_~WickedPinkSunglasses_******

******_P.S. The songs in this are Look After You by The Fray and Goodnight by The Beatles_******


	5. And Do I Dream Again?

**Summary: Kurt Hummel's life drastically changed in one night. Now the social outcast of McKinley, he returns for his senior year and takes an interest in Blaine Anderson, a fairly new arrival to the school. But what happens when Kurt realizes everyone has secrets?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also don't own Just Listen by Sarah Dessen, in which this story was inspired by. Rated T (M later for future scenes, that are not smut) for language.**

**Hello Everyone...**

**I hope you guys don't kill me for this chapter. Especially at the end.**

**I would like to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews (as always!)**

**Now, I am not quite sure what to say.**

**Enjoy? Hopefully?**

**The angst I have warned you about is here...**

* * *

><p><em>The silvery moonlit pavement shined, streaked with the bright crimson color of blood.<em>

_A boy. Skin the color of milk. But, it was battered and bruised. _

_His beautiful golden brown hair a halo matted down with blood. His clothes torn. He wept silent tears, the only indication he was alive was the slight sob emitting from his mouth. His body shook a little, his shallow breaths coming out unevenly. _

_The other boy hovering above, fists still clench, adrenaline pumping, ran to the smaller, lithe boy and gathered him up in his arms carefully, and gently set him on his lap, determined not to cause any more harm to the boy. The other boy was had a slightly bigger build, tanned russet skin, and beautiful hazel eyes burning in anger, sadness, and fear. Fear he was going to lose the boy he...loved._

_The hazel-eyed boy had not truly realized it until that moment, but he loved the beautiful, angelic boy before him. Then, at the same time, he had always known it. Ever since he laid his eyes on him, that one spring day. The day that changed everything._

_The russet-skinned boy rubbed soft circles on the weeping boy's back, whispering reassuring words in his ear._

"_It's okay, honey, it's okay. You'll be okay, I promise. I will make sure you are. Shhh, just breathe," he whispered. The pet name slipping from his tongue before he could help himself. He dialed 911 on his phone as quickly as he could._

"_911, what is the nature of your emergency?" A polite woman's voice came on the line._

"_I need an ambulance, please! My boyfriend got attacked, and is really badly hurt," The dark-haired boy's voice quivered as he spoke, tears welling up in his eyes._

_The rest of the conversation went swiftly. Through tears, the boy gave the address, speaking quickly__to the woman who had a rather bored and dull voice. _

_How could she be so calm at a time like this?_

_The dark-haired boy hung up the phone and continued to hold the smaller boy, feeling the wet tears and blood soak into his t-shirt. Not that he even cared. The only thing, the only person he truly cared for anymore, was the broken boy before him._

_The broken boy tried to open his mouth to talk, his slightly dusky blue lips moving, no sound coming out. He struggled to form words but as he did so, he began coughing hard, hacking up blood._

"_Jesus," the other boy muttered, his fear growing by the second. Patting his love's back, as he choked back tears - he was still coughing up blood. He wished he could take the pain away from the crying boy. He tried to appear strong. He had to. For him._

"_Hush, sweetheart. You'll be just fine. I promise," he whispered lovingly into his ear._

_The bleeding boy stopped hacking and began crying again from the pain and the humiliation._

"_How could this happen?", he asked himself, clutching the hurt boy tighter, his shoulders still heaving, huge sobs coming out._

_He heard other people beginning to gather. He heard an ambulance in the distance._

"_How could I let this happen? You can't take him from me! You won't!" The other boy shouted toward the sky in resentment. He was in a rage. He couldn't stop asking himself the same question over and over._

_**How could I have let this happen?**_

_He felt the boy's sobs begin to subside. They were replaced by silence._

"_No! NO! Please no! Open your eyes, sweetie. Please, open your eyes. Don't leave me, baby! I love you and will never let you go! I am so sorry, I shouldn't have ever let you out of my sight," The larger boy sobbed harder, knowing fully well that the unconscious boy couldn't hear him, but he couldn't stop the words from pouring out. He felt incredibly guilty. If it wasn't for him, the boy, now silent before him would be okay. _

_It was only after a few prods that the still conscious boy noticed an E.M.T. trying to pry him off his love._

"_NO! I can't!" he cried torrential tears, refusing to leave the immobile body._

"_Son, we can't help your friend if you don't let him go," the E.M.T. reasoned, sounding sympathetic._

_They all sounded sympathetic. He looked up and couldn't tell if they really meant it. They all sounded like the lady on the phone. _

_Polite but uncaring. This being simply a job to them. It happened every day. They were no longer concerned by the thought that people could be dying. That they had loved ones. A family. It never occurred to them as they worked in their nice, clean, sterile offices. _

_The sobbing boy tried to keep his anger from coming out. He wasn't angry anymore though. He was filled with some indefinable emotion._

"_He is not just my friend! I love him, even if I haven't told him yet. And now I might never be able to tell him!", he gasped through tears._

"_Please. You can join us in the ambulance. We can help him. Just let him go for now," the man pleaded. The boy reluctantly let the bleeding boy go, to be carried on the stretcher, with the promise they would help his love. _

_As soon as they got in the ambulance they hooked the still unconscious boy up to all sorts of monitors and devices - some pumping blood into him. They began shouting terms that scared the dark-haired boy like, "internal bleeding" and "scalp laceration."_

_As soon as they were finished, they finally allowed him to sit beside the bleeding boy. He held his hand and stroked it gently, as if he were a delicate porcelain doll about to break, if the slightest unexpected movement was made._

_He looked up at the E.M.T., who was still busy bandaging the hurt boy._

"_Will he be okay?" the boy asked, tears ever flowing down his face._

_The E.M.T. looked at him solemnly. _

"_I don't know kid. I just don't know..."_

_The other E.M.T. in bright blue scrubs looked at him with a clipboard._

"_Hey, kid, what's your name?" She clicked at a pen, and posed over it over a sheet of paper._

"_Blaine Anderson."_

"_And his?" She asked, gesturing to the boy whose hand he was holding._

"_Kurt Hummel."_

* * *

><p><em>One week prior...<em>

Kurt sighed and turned away from his English assignment, _The Bell Jar_. He wondered what would possess a high school English teacher to have teenagers read a book as depressing as this. But then he often pondered what in the world was going on in Mrs. Cole's strange mind.

Ever since the radio show, Wes and David were itching for Blaine to come back on the show. So many people had called after the show, requesting him to make another appearance. Blaine refused though, claiming it was a one time thing.

Wes, David, Blaine, and Kurt all watched the first four Harry Potter movies at Kurt's house the week after the radio show. Kurt had never seen his room more crowded with junk food. An array of red vines, chocolate bars, popcorn, and gummy snacks cluttered his bed, desk, and floor. Kurt smiled at the memory of Blaine jumping as Wes and David spooked him during the Chamber of Secrets, when they cried, "Boo!", when the snake almost got Harry.

Breaking out of his reverie about the Harry Potter marathon a month ago, Kurt got off his bed. He logged onto his old Facebook account only to see that all of the Glee club members had deleted him as a friend. Kurt pursed his lips. _Of course. _To his surprise he was still on Finn's friend's list. Kurt shook his head. He knew how hopeless Finn was at technology. He also almost never went on it anyway. Said the "poke" button scared him or something.

Forgetting about Glee club for a minute, Kurt's curiosity overtook him and he decided to see if a certain Blaine Anderson had a Facebook.

Kurt had forgotten how addicting it could to be stalking people on this website. He hadn't been on since last June. He and Blaine never talked about the social networking websites, both preferring face-to-face interaction far better than any electronic device would allow. Blaine had admitted that Wes and David had created an account for him, but now he almost never went on it. The subject hadn't been discussed again.

However, there were no Blaine Anderson's in Lima, Ohio, surprisingly. Kurt frowned. Then something clicked in his head, and he searched, Westerville, Ohio.

Bingo. Right there. But, it was a blocked account. Ugh! He could only see it if he became Blaine's friend.

Hmmm...or he could just Facebook stalk every other Warbler name he knew until he could come across one with a more public account.

Kurt tried Wes and David and all the other Warblers he could remember. Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent. It went on and on. But all either had private accounts or didn't have one at all. Damn.

_Well there goes my plan in discovering the secrets of Blaine's past. Via Facebook anyway..._

Then something in Kurt's brain clicked again. His fingers were typing it before he could even assess his thought process.

_Simon Phelps._

There were about a hundred different Simon Phelps' on Facebook.

Kurt added in Ohio. 7 Simon Phelps' in Ohio. 1 was the one he was looking for.

Kurt sighed. _What if none of these Simon's were his Simon? _Actually Kurt didn't even know if Simon Phelps was real. He had only inferred that Simon and Phelps were the same person.

Kurt sighed, leaning back in his chair slightly when he heard a familiar but startling blink, indicating that someone was IMing him on his email account. Kurt nearly fell off his chair, and quickly closed his Facebook tab, feeling like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Not surprisingly it was Blaine that was IMing him. Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, before remembering Blaine couldn't see how he looked through type font.

Kurt smirked at the new screen name.

**BDapperson: Hey! What are you up to?**

Kurt's hands hovered over the keys, before deciding it was best to play innocent. He didn't know who this Simon was yet, and he certainly didn't want Blaine to find out he was snooping into something that Blaine clearly didn't want him to know about.

**FiestyFashionista: Nothing much. Just studying. Ha, nice new screen name.**

**BDapperson: Well, I quite liked RedVinesAreMyLife, but the title seemed a tad bit too long. Thought this one would be more catchy. And besides, you are always calling me dapper.**

**FiestyFashionista: Because you are.**

**BDapperson: I am not that dapper! I have quite the wild side!**

**FiestyFashionista: Name one time, Blaine.**

**BDapperson: So what are you doing next weekend?**

Kurt's eyes froze. Was Blaine 'Dapper' Anderson about to ask him out? No, no, that couldn't be it. They had hung out plenty of times before, so it wouldn't be that. Blaine couldn't be interested in him like that anyway.

**FiestyFashionista: Trying to avoid the question, oh dapper one?**

**BDapperson: *Le sigh* Forget it. Anyway. You. Me. Wicked. What do you say? It will be my treat, darling!**

Blaine leaned back in his chair, twirling his thumbs in his lap, not focusing on the screen. Had he been too forward? Would he say 'no'?

"Who are you talking to Blaine?" Wes asked, peering over his shoulder.

"His luu-ver," David teased, popping a grape in his mouth. Blaine glared at both of them.

"FiestyFashionista. Yep, that is definitely Kurt. How did you know, David?" Wes asked, impressed.

David rolled his eyes. "It's always Kurt. He is always texting him, taking his calls, IMing him when we are over. Hey, Blaine why do you even ask us over to your house if all you do is talk to Kurt?"

Blaine scoffed, "I do not."

"Yes, you do!," David smirked.

Wes sighed. "Blaine, about this thing with Kurt..."

"Please, we have been over this before. I don't like him because of that," Blaine said exasperated, coming out with a hint of sadness, but mostly annoyance.

"Blaine, why are you even asking Kurt out over IM? You seem like the type who would serenade him first, then sweep him off his feet," David laughed.

"I don't know. I am horrible at romance. And seeing his face would just get me all flustered and-" Blaine started before turning back to his computer, heart pounding when he heard a reply blink.

Blaine read it over twice before speaking.

"He said 'yes'," Blaine dead-panned. Then he realized what it said. "He said, YES!"

"Blaine, calm. Breathing exercises, remember?" David smiled smugly.

"Breathing exercises? Blaine, have you not told me something? Are you preggo with Kurt's lovechild?" Wes questioned, clearly amused.

"Shut up, both of you! I am going out on a date with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! What am I going to wear? God, what am I going to say? You know what it is like when I get all tongue tied and stuff-" Blaine spluttered, becoming remarkably like Kurt when he got nervous, and beginning to ramble.

"Um, Blaine?" asked Wes.

"What?" Blaine half-shouted.

Wes winced, and pointed to the computer screen, "You might want to reply back... just a suggestion though."

Blaine halted, and then bolted to his computer to type in a reply.

Kurt was taking a sip from his glass of pink lemonade when he saw Blaine's IM, and proceeded to spit out his drink all over the computer screen after reading the word, "darling." Why did that always happen to him?

Kurt quickly composed himself, and cleaned up his mess before carefully typing in a reply. He was sure Blaine had meant nothing of it. Blaine was naturally touchy-feely and so Kurt thought nothing more about the term of affection.

After he sent it, Kurt began rearranging the various pens and pencils and notebooks that lay strewn across his desk, eagerly awaiting Blaine's reply. He began to panic after one minute went by, and then another.

Was his response too eager? Too desperate?

**FiestyFashionista: Of course! You know how much I love Wicked! When and where?**

It didn't look so bad when Kurt read it over. He remembered how he almost wrote, "_You know how much I love Wicked and you!" _But, he decided that might not be the best way to initiate a relationship to your best-friend-slash-quasi-boyfriend.

Kurt began to tense and feel paranoid, but once saw the small words saying, _Blaine Anderson is typing, _he instantly relaxed.

**BDapperson: Sorry about that. W&D were being idiots. Glad to hear it! Especially since they were an early Christmas gift to you, so I already bought the tickets. It's next week, Sunday in Columbus. Starts at seven. We can grab a quick bite to eat before. I'll pick you up around 4 at your house. K?**

**FiestyFashionista: Oh it's fine. Wow, now I feel bad. I don't even have a Christmas present picked out for you yet, and you are giving me pre-Christmas gifts! **

**BDapperson: Oh god, Kurt you don't have to get me anything! You being there is present enough.**

Kurt's breath hitched. Had Blaine really meant that?

Blaine sighed, running his hands through his hair, groaning. What would Kurt say to that? He sounded like a cheesy love-sick idiot who was hitting on their best friend (almost-boyfriend?). It was pathetic.

**FiestyFashionista: Well, in that case I will just strap a bow onto my head and throw myself into your arms. **

Kurt couldn't even believe he wrote that. He pulled his hands back from the keys, as if they were scorching. What was he doing flirting with his best friend like that? Blaine didn't like him in _that _way. God, now Blaine was going to be freaked out-

**BDapperson: Couldn't ask for a better present. ;) Sorry, but I gotta go before Wes and David castrate me. D:**

_Winky face... you are are an idiot, Anderson? _Blaine reprimanded himself.

"Really Blaine? A winky face? What are we twelve?" David asked, looking over Blaine's shoulder at the computer screen.

"Castrate? Okay, I'll get the knife," Wes stated rather seriously.

"Guys, stop it," Blaine retorted, becoming really annoyed.

"But, in all seriousness, Blaine. I don't think you should be doing this. It isn't fair to Kurt-" Wes started in again.

"Wes! I mean what said before! I like _Kurt._ It's not me trying to make up for my past. And if you aren't able to accept that then-" Blaine began, turning to the computer once again, when he heard a bleep.

**FiestyFashionista: Well, we can't have that can we? Tell Wes and David I said 'hi'! See you tomorrow!**

Kurt closed his tab and was about to go on back on Facebook, but decided against it.

If Blaine wanted to tell him who this Simon guy was, he would.

Kurt set his laptop aside and cuddled into his comforter on his bed, shifting for several minutes until he got comfortable. He dreamt of Blaine holding him while he slept. And nothing more...

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help notice that over the next week, Blaine acted a lot...different. Not in a... bad way. It's just he kept giving Kurt these weird smiles and winks that made him flush up to his hairline.<p>

Blaine kept giving him these flirty comments, and doing rather dapperly things, such as holding the door open for him and pulling out his chair for him. Kurt enjoyed the attention, but he couldn't help wonder why he kept feeling these longing gazes from Blaine being cast on him.

He was sure it must just be his overactive imagination.

_Maybe my dad is right. This hair spray is getting to my brain, making it all soft. I am not thinking clearly! How could Blaine ever be into me?_

Blaine couldn't keep his hands to himself. He had been trying so hard to not bring up the topic of the upcoming date with Kurt. Surprisingly Kurt had not even brought it up almost at all. He had been treating Blaine the same as he always had.

_Did Kurt not think this was a date? _Blaine asked himself. _No, that can't be it._

Blaine figured they were pretty much going out before. They even acted like a couple, as Wes and David had commented on, on multiple occasions. Well, except for the physical part.

Oh, God!

It was lunch now, and Kurt was working on his Calculus homework, looking rather distressed and confused. It was adorable, Blaine couldn't help notice, smiling rather fondly. Kurt was adorable.

His cheeks were a rosy pink. Kurt's glasz eyes were crinkled together, quickly scanning the math problem, blinking every so often. His lips equally full in color, parted slightly, sucking on the end of his eraser. Blaine looked away, trying to resist the thought of Kurt sucking on something else.

As soon as Blaine looked away, Kurt set down the pencil and sighed in exasperation.

"You know, I cannot really work with you staring at me," Kurt informed him. Blaine resisted a blush that he felt creeping up on his cheeks.

"I wasn't staring at you," Blaine countered.

"Um, and so what was it that you were doing, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked innocently, eyes wide.

"I was merely observing," Blaine specified.

Kurt snorted, "Uh, Blaine, they are the same thing. I think I should probably give you a thesaurus for Christmas."

"Whatever," Blaine replied, turning to his lunch and began digging into it.

"Well, at least that way you would have a better passive-aggressive response than, 'whatever,'" Kurt smirked. Blaine rolled his eyes.

Kurt then proceeded work. Blaine still watching him out of the corner of his eye, while thinking of innocent excuses to get close to Kurt, just for an opportunity to nonchalantly touch him.

_Wow, that sounded perverted, _Blaine scolded himself. _Must not think undapper thoughts in front of him, you idiot!_

* * *

><p><em>Sunday Afternoon...<em>

**Blaine: Should be there in five minutes! Can't wait to see you! :)**

Kurt picked up his phone after he finish tying the bow tie for his ensemble. A light dove gray shirt with a pea green vest and dark black slacks. But what really made it fit together was his pale green bow tie. It was the first time in months that he was dressing up like he used to before... everything, in months. His hair was combed back and he opted for not spraying it back for once, allowing a few loose chestnut colored hairs to gather on his forehead.

Even though Kurt knew it wasn't a date, he couldn't help dress up for Blaine. He wanted to impress Blaine whenever possible.

Looking at the text, Kurt smiled before quickly typing in a reply.

**Kurt: That's good, I thought you were about to ditch me! And eyes on the road, Blaine!**

Kurt put his phone in his pocket and walked down the stairs, his phone buzzing in his pocket before he even reached the last step.

**Blaine: I would never ditch you Kurt! & it was a stoplight! Btw, I am just turning onto your street.**

Kurt gave a half smile again, before putting his phone back in his pocket. He walked past Burt and Finn watching a Buckeye's game, grabbing his wallet-almost forgetting to pick it up from the kitchen counter.

"Kurt, could you grab me a beer?" Burt asked, without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah," Kurt responded, tossing his dad a beer from the fridge.

"Hey, could I have one too?" Finn asked, his eyes looking unfocused but turned in Kurt's general direction.

"Finn," Burt's voice indicated a warning, trying to hide some amusement, eyes not looking off the screen.

"What? Kidding," Finn smiled stupidly at his own joke. Kurt didn't even bother to dignify it with a response.

Kurt turned and looked at himself in the mirror again, fussing with his hair a little. He reminded himself yet again, "_It is not a date_." But, he couldn't help wishing it was.

"Going out somewhere?" His father asked, glancing at Kurt, finally taking his eyes off the TV.

"I told you last week, Dad," Kurt sighed. "Blaine's taking me to see 'Wicked' in Columbus."

"Oh, yeah," Burt paused. Before looking at Kurt again, "Blaine's gay, right?"

Kurt sighed again, "Yes, Dad. But, before you ask, it's _not _a date. So, I am not really in the mood for a sex talk or anything."

Finn choked on his Coke before looking at Kurt with wide eyes.

"You and Blaine have had sex?", he sputtered.

"No!" Kurt nearly shouted, rolling his eyes at Burt and Finn's shocked facial expressions.

"He's just a friend," Kurt told them, as they both looked apprehensive. "Trust me."

Thankfully, before Burt or Finn could open their mouths again, the door bell rang, indicating Blaine's arrival.

"And that would be my signal to go. It's Blaine," he said, then proceeded to walk over to the door, stopping when he heard the creak of Burt getting out of his armchair.

Kurt craned his head to look at Burt, raising his eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

Burt shrugged, "I just want to have a little talk with Blaine."

Finn then got up out of his comfortable position on the couch as well.

"Yeah, I think I will too," Finn nodded.

"Please don't get all overprotective on me now!" Kurt begged. He heard Blaine beginning to knock at the door now.

"Don't say anything potentially embarrassing and life ruining to Blaine!" He pleaded, before going to the door and opening it, seeing a beaming Blaine.

Kurt was caught by surprise as he opened the door to a beautiful bouquet of white roses that Blaine thrust into his arms, the second he answered the door. Kurt smiled at this, remembering the time he had told Blaine he had thought red roses were far too cliché. He had listened...

"For you," Blaine grinned from ear to ear. Kurt noted his lovely outfit choice. A pale blue dress shirt, light gray overcoat, black leather Italian shoes, and dark blue denim jeans, that were so utterly Blaine. Blaine awkwardly put his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet as he waited for Kurt to say something.

Kurt mentally thanked his father and Finn for turning back to the game momentarily, giving Kurt and Blaine some privacy.

"Oh, my...thank you so much! Um, let me put them in water," Kurt exclaimed, pulling Blaine's arm in one hand, while holding the flowers in the other. Blaine followed him into the kitchen, as Kurt placed the flowers in a bright indigo vase of Carole's.

"There," Kurt said, pulling at the flowers, so they came apart more delicately, making the bouquet look more evenly balanced. "You didn't have to get me flowers, you know?"

"Well, I wanted to," Blaine smiled shyly, his hands now in the backs of his pockets, Kurt filled the vase up from water in the sink, before once again placing it on the counter.

"Alright, so now that I have got these gorgeous flowers in water, I suppose we can go," Kurt told Blaine, hoping his father might forget the conversation he'd wanted to have with Blaine.

No such luck though.

"Hey kiddo, nice flowers. Wait, where you off to all of a sudden? I thought we discussed how Blaine and I would have a little chat?" Burt said in a all-knowing voice, stepping into the kitchen as he heard Kurt's statement.

Kurt turned red with embarrassment, while Blaine to his surprise remained gracious and refined as always.

"Of course, sir," he replied, ever civil and courteous.

Burt looked a little surprised at that. He had met Blaine before, but they were only brief encounters. He would often times see Blaine and Kurt studying or pouring over CD's in Kurt's bedroom. Or sometimes watching a musical, or baking and laughing in the kitchen. He could see by the way Blaine looked at Kurt that he cared for Kurt deeply. Even if Kurt himself didn't realize it.

It reflected in his mind how he used to look at Elizabeth, Kurt's mom. And now how he now looked at Carole.

"Thank you, Blaine. Now I trust you and Kurt not to,...well, do anything inappropriate," Blaine managed to keep a straight face, while Kurt was practically cowering from the awkwardness of the situation.

"Will you look after my son?" Burt asked, peering cautiously to detect any sudden emotion on Blaine's face. Kurt's mouth fell open. What did his father think? That he couldn't look after himself? That he was some five-year-old in constant need of a babysitter? Kurt crossed his arms and let out a small huff.

Blaine just gave a faint smile.

"Mr. Hummel, I promise to take care of your son. I will not let him out of my sight," Blaine promised seriously, looking at Kurt, his smile growing.

"Well, good then. I'll hold you to that. Okay then, Kurt, back home by midnight. Alright?" He asked, Kurt muttering something incoherently.

"What?" Burt inquired.

"Yes, Dad. Is the interrogation over now?," he groaned.

"Kurt, I only am looking out for your best interests," Burt replied solemnly. Kurt resisted the temptation to roll his eyes.

"I know. Come on, Blaine, let's go," Kurt whispered, nearly making it to the door, before someone else-Finn-interrupted them.

Of course.

"I would like to have a quick word with Blaine too," Finn said, feeling rather uncomfortable, but straightening up enough so he gave a more domineering appearance.

"God, Finn, lay off the big brother act now, okay? Come on, Blaine," Kurt sighed, opening the door and gesturing for Blaine to follow. No matter how much Blaine wanted to just grab Kurt's hand and walk out the door, he shook his head. He wanted to make friends with Kurt's family. And if that meant receiving threats and sex talks, so be it.

"Kurt, I will be out in a minute, you go get in the car," He handed Kurt the keys, and gave him a warm smile. Kurt began to open his mouth in protest, but Blaine stopped him, "Don't worry, it's fine, Kurt. Really."

Kurt mouthed a 'thank you' and gave Finn a slight glare before departing from the house.

Now with Kurt gone, Blaine felt slightly more vulnerable. Having Kurt with him gave him a motivation to be stronger but inside he felt like his insides were shaking. Kurt's step-brother, a _buff, football _playing brother, wanted to talk to him about Kurt.

However, despite Blaine's worried thoughts, Finn actually didn't appear to want to threaten Blaine or anything of the sort.

"Blaine, I would like to thank you," Finn gave a crooked smile, shuffling his feet on the rug. Blaine wasn't quite sure how his expression looked, but he felt like his jaw had just dropped to the ground.

Finn chuckled at Blaine's face before continuing, "Don't worry, I am not about to threaten you with bodily harm if you ever hurt Kurt. Which I would totally do by the way if you did," he warned. "But...I haven't seen Kurt smile like he has been these past few months, since he has been spending time with you. He even has begun eating more. He barely ate anything all summer, and was losing all this weight. My mom practically had to shovel his food into his mouth. Sometimes after I'd spent a late night of playing COD, and was getting ready for bed, I would hear him scream in his sleep. It only happened a few times...but it was pretty scary. But in the morning he never seemed to remember it. I had to wake him up, and he wouldn't calm down for awhile afterwards."

Blaine was looking at Finn with wide eyes. Kurt had terrible nightmares that reduced him to screaming fits in the night? He was losing tons of weight? What exactly had happened to Kurt? Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. A number of possible scenarios flashed through Blaine's head.

It scared Blaine to death to think about it.

Finn rambled on, Blaine beginning to space out - thinking of the potential scenarios, before remembering where he was and looking at Finn again.

"-sorry I am beginning to ramble, aren't I?" Finn asked sheepishly. "The point I was trying to make was...I just want to thank you, Blaine. I trust you to keep Kurt safe."

Blaine was still in shock. It had meant a lot to him that both Kurt's father and Finn seemed to trust Kurt with Blaine. Even _thanking _him.

Blaine shook himself out of his thoughts before responding.

"Finn, thanks a lot for saying that. And not threatening to beat me up, which was nice too," Blaine gave a small awkward chuckle, Finn also laughed a little at the attempted joke.

"You seem cool, dude. Sorry, the first time we met, wasn't really...the best of situations," he apologized.

"It's fine, Finn," Blaine smiled, before turning around to look at the door.

"Yeah, you should probably go. Kurt's not all that patient, even though he pretends to be," Finn informed him. Blaine turned back to him, and gave him a small nod.

"I really, really _like _Kurt," he said, wondering if Finn felt uncomfortable with him saying that. However he didn't appear to, and if he did, he didn't show it.

"I know, dude," he replied, offering up another crooked smile.

"See you around," Blaine gave a half-wave, before retreating out of the house and made his trek to the car, sitting under a street light. He saw Kurt, hooded in the dark shadow of the inside of the car. His eyes were half closed, an unfocused expression was on his face. Blaine scrunched up his face, wondering what Kurt was thinking about.

Blaine opened the door, startling Kurt out of his reverie, Blaine gave a slight chuckle, before fastening his seatbelt.

He looked at Kurt's still undone seat belt, with a bemused expression. Without asking Kurt's permission, or even mentioning it, he reached across Kurt's shoulder and dragged the seat belt across Kurt's lap. Blaine's smile widened as he noticed the color deepen in Kurt's cheeks while he shyly looked away.

"I hope my family didn't scare you too much. They can be overbearing at times, which they like to refer to as 'protective,' At least we can be grateful Carole was at her book club for the afternoon. She would have been taking pictures and videotaping the whole thing," Kurt apologized, watching as Blaine clicked in his seat belt.

"Oh, no, it's fine," Blaine responded. "Your dad is just looking out for you. And Finn was just saying that he trusted me with you."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock, "Well, that's a first."

Blaine started the car and backed out of the driveway. The pair didn't speak for a couple of minutes, Blaine kept changing the radio station until he stopped at a Journey song.

It was evident that with Blaine's hair style and his taste in music, he and Mr. Schue would have got along just fine.

Kurt and Blaine hummed and lightly sang along to the radio. Neither of them quite knew what to say. Blaine was wondering if all first dates were awkward. Kurt wondered why Blaine had been acting so weird all this week and was trying to put his finger on what the issue was.

"So, where are we going for before the show?" Kurt asked, breaking the somewhat tense silence.

"Oh, I was hoping to take you out to Le Petit Homard Violet. It translates to The Little Purple Lobster. It's this great little French eatery. I used to go there all the time when I was younger," Blaine told him.

Kurt's eyes widened again, but this time in surprise. French food? Didn't that just scream expensive? He had figured when Blaine meant they were grabbing, "A bite to eat," it would entail pizza or a burger. But, hey, this was the guy who drove a Porsche.

"Blaine, you don't have too. We could just go get pizza or something," Kurt suggested.

"What?" Blaine asked incredulously. Why would Kurt possibly want to get pizza on their date? No expense would be spared for Kurt. Kurt deserved the best after all.

"It's my treat remember. Please," Blaine pouted.

Kurt let out a deep breath before responding, "Actually, the offer is too hard to pass up. It sounds excellent. I would love to." Kurt's eyes shone.

"That's great! Especially since, I already made a reservation for us," Blaine smiled.

Kurt let out a slight laugh, "Blaine you might want to start filling me in on things like this before you make plans. The dinner. The show."

"Sorry if I like being spontaneous!" Blaine huffed.

"Blaine, being spontaneous is not planning ahead, which you clearly did. Hence, said reservation," Kurt explained, trying to hide his stupid grin.

"Whatever," Blaine sighed, Kurt smirked.

"Thesaurus is still number one on my list of what to get you for Christmas, Blaine," Kurt snickered.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully.

They spent a good remainder of the drive playing a riveting game of "What's your favorite (insert movie/book/shampoo/underwear brand)?" Basically a get-to-know-you game that was pretty pointless as Kurt and Blaine knew most things about each other. However, it was still fun, especially when they began to get into another one of their long discussions about Harry Potter, Archie comics, or something of the sort.

They each knew tiny facts, smidgens of details of each other that perhaps no one else knew.

Blaine knew Kurt liked his sandwiches cut into diagonal pieces with the crusts off, but liked his toast cut from the top left corner to the bottom right corner. That he couldn't stand horror movies or anything scary in particular. That he loathed surprises (most of the time, at least). And that though he used to always dream about singing on the stage and designing a clothing line, and had a desire to write screen plays of his own. He even showed Blaine the outline he had for some musical called, _Pip, Pip, Hooray! _The life story of Pippa Middleton. In song. God, Kurt could be so gosh darn adorable sometimes!

Kurt knew how every Christmas, Blaine would start reading 'A Christmas Carol' before setting it down again after the first couple pages and then start the Harry Potter books again. He knew how Blaine loved sappy, romantic films (as did he), and how he liked to make snide comments about the characters throughout the film, which would send Kurt into a fit of giggles. He knew how Blaine would only eat popcorn with movie theater butter. How Blaine used to have a slight obsession with the band, Green Day, a couple years back. And how Blaine's secret ambition was to either become a lyricist, song-writer, or to become a teacher.

It was the little things like this that Kurt and Blaine knew about each other that made them fall for each other more and more.

At some point, the two also began flipping through the radio stations once again, and tried to name whatever song was playing that came on. Blaine almost missed the turnoff for Columbus as they sang loudly to some pop song that had played over a million times on the radio.

They pulled in to the Le Petit Homard Violet restaurant, where Blaine handed over the keys to a parking valet. But, of course not before Blaine hopped out of the car, coming over to Kurt's side and opening Kurt's door like he normally did. However, this time, he took Kurt's hand as he exited the car. Kurt's hand tingled and he waited for Blaine to drop it, but as Kurt loosened his grip and began to pull away, he only held on tighter. He gave Kurt a smile, and tugged him toward the small, chic restaurant.

Kurt could even see from the outside how it was quite nice inside, with low lighting. The sun outside already darkening, winter coming upon them, a slight chill already tangible in the air. However, in the restaurant it was a cozy and warm. Not having hit the dinner rush yet, the waiters meandered about, filling up patrons' water glasses and bread baskets - trying to look busy though there were few customers to serve.

Kurt took in the small restaurant, its atmosphere, its aroma - God, its aroma! A mixture of freshly baked bread, the lovely embers that were sparking from the small fire in the corner of the restaurant, and fresh tulips. In the process of taking in the delicious sensory overload, Kurt almost forgot about Blaine's hand in his. That was until Blaine continued to steer him up to the host.

The host, a middle-aged, skinny, pinch-faced woman glanced at their interlocked hands, smile tightening slightly in an all too familiar way that Kurt recognized in adults whenever he told them he was gay. But nevertheless, she seated them quickly in a rather nice booth near the front.

"Can I get you boys something to drink?" she asked in an all-too sweet voice, her smile forced.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked turning to look at Kurt with a smile.

"Um, I'll have an iced tea?" Kurt asked, it coming out as more of a question.

"I'll have that too, thanks," Blaine said, putting on an all too charming smile, causing the woman to be startled and scurry away.

After she left, Blaine once again placed his hand over Kurt's hand (which he had momentarily separated as they took their seats), the sweet touch sending a jolt up Kurt's arm.

"God, this place has really changed since I last came here. I must have been-what- twelve? They used to have this beautiful little fountain and I would throw coins in it and make a wish. Wow, I wish they still had it," Blaine reminisced. Kurt smiled at Blaine as he spoke of the place with such fondness. Kurt was glad he hadn't noticed the host's reaction to them.

"And what would you wish for now?" Kurt asked, teasing Blaine a little.

_How could I wish for anything else? All I want is right in front of me, _Blaine thought, resting his head on his propped up left hand, while his right continued to be intertwined with Kurt's.

Blaine's thumb circled Kurt's palm, he looked slowly up at Kurt before opening his mouth to speak-

Unfortunately, the beautiful moment was cut short by a loud man with a southern accent.

"Two iced ta-ays," he pronounced in his thick accent. Kurt thanked him politely, while Blaine gave the man a hard stare for interrupting them, earning him a puzzled look from Kurt.

"My name is Stear-lan-" Sterling said in his heavy accent. "-and I will be your way-tar for today. Now here are yer menus. The special today is-"

Blaine spaced out as the man rattled off a list of delicious sounding French names that were probably translated into, "roasted quail," or "stuffed mushrooms." Blaine wouldn't know, he didn't speak French. Instead, Blaine focused on the beautiful boy in front of him. How he listened to every word the man with the heavy Southern accent spoke.

At first Blaine thought he was being just being polite and attentive, but he saw the way the waiter kept glimpsing at Kurt. Did Kurt like him? Did this waiter-Sterling-like Kurt? Did this waiter not notice Kurt's and Blaine's still very much interlocked hands?

Was he just being paranoid?

"I will be back in a few minutes," he said, looking only at Kurt now, not even sparing Blaine another glance before walking off.

"Wow, I didn't understand a word he was saying," Kurt admitted, words echoing Blaine's thoughts just moments prior.

"Me neither," Blaine gave a half smile, which gave away as Kurt pulled his hand away to take a look at the menu.

"If Finn was here, he would have asked for the French fries," Kurt told Blaine, chuckling slightly as his eyes crinkled up, scanning the menu, trying to decipher the foreign words.

Blaine gave a short laugh as well.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes as they poured over the menu, Kurt's eyes widening ridiculously as he saw the prices.

"Jeez, have they got anything in here under $20, you think?" Kurt asked apprehensively.

"Kurt, I am paying, don't worry about it. Get whatever you want," Blaine reminded him.

"But everything is _so _expensive. I couldn't possibly-" Kurt shook his head.

Blaine folded up his cloth napkin across where the prices lay.

"Get. Whatever. You. Want," Blaine said emphasizing every word, smiling widely before turning back to his own menu. Kurt smiled, turning to his.

After a few minutes of deliberation, they finally decided what they wanted. Well, after Blaine took out his iPhone for an online translator.

"Thought you would have known what to get, Mr. Rich Boy," Kurt teased.

"I am not rich, Kurt," Blaine replied, confused as to why Kurt would say that.

"Sure Mr. I Own A Porsche," Kurt poked Blaine in the ribs across the table, causing his drink to nearly topple over.

"Oops! God, sorry!," Kurt apologized, face turning red, as Blaine cleaned up the tiny amount of iced tea spilled on the table.

"Kurt, it doesn't matter," Blaine waved off the silly matter.

"I am such a klutz," Kurt sighed, burying his head in his hands.

"Come on, it's cute," Blaine teased, the corners of his mouth turning up, a slight hint of dimples showing.

Kurt buried his head deeper into his hands to hide the redness that was spreading on his face now.

Kurt wondered if Blaine realized that just being with him in this romantic setting, reduced him to an emotional conundrum. He didn't want to mess up his friendship with Blaine just because he was completely smitten!

Again, Sterling picked the perfect moment to swoop back in, million watt smile on his face, and notepad in hand.

"What ca-an I get you guys?" he asked, looking only at Kurt again.

"Um, I think I will have the Terrine," Kurt responded, giving a final glance over at his menu before handing it over.

"Excellent choice. You ha-lve good taste, doll face," the boy rhymed, smirking at his own attempt at a joke. Kurt giggled a little, and flushed with embarrassment. Blaine felt like choking this guy or something. He could feel his own face getting red with anger.

He felt like one of those characters he used to watch on Saturday morning cartoons. When someone would get so mad that steam would come out of their ears. Blaine was pretty sure he looked like one of those animated cartoon characters about now.

He wanted to just yell, "Back off! He is with me!" Or something of the sort. But, 1. They were in a public setting, 2. He was bound to get Kurt freaked out, and 3. Blaine was far too dapper and well-mannered to do something like that.

He settled for a hard, and steely glare at the man. Sterling wasn't even that cute! Well maybe if you liked that dark, handsome, mysterious, tall...guy kind of look. His eyes were a piercing grey and he had black wavy hair that-Blaine internally snorted-could do with a good hair cut. And maybe some product and shampoo while he was at it! There was no way Kurt would find him attractive, right?

"You?" he asked, barely looking up at Blaine.

Blaine tried to keep his anger in check, and his voice even when he spoke.

"The Cordon Bleu," Blaine spoke evenly, but in a tense voice. The waiter turned around without another word, and marched off.

"Well that was sort of rude," Kurt huffed. Blaine turned to Kurt. He couldn't agree more. But, he wasn't going to let some Southern dick come in and ruin their evening.

They talked about anything and everything. At some point they were in tears from laughter from something to do with Coach Sylvester's 'Physical' video...or was it Kurt being a cheerleader and telling how he sang '4 Minutes'. Wow, now Blaine could not get that image out of his mind! Kurt in a skinny, skin-tight outfit, twirling around.

_No, don't think about that now! God, stupid undapper thoughts..._

Thankfully, the food came soon, as both the boys by this point were starving. Though with dinner brought Sterling, who winked at Kurt as he set down his meal. This made Blaine lose his appetite considerably.

Blaine poked around at his food, wondering if Sterling would have dared spit in his food.

"Hey, Blaine? Something wrong with your food?" Kurt asked concerned. Blaine noticed that while Kurt's meal was half eaten, he himself had not taken more than a few disheartened bites.

"No, no," Blaine said, taking a bite, and swallowing the now cold food, though Blaine would admit it was still delicious.

Conversation continued to flow easily. It was always like that with Kurt, Blaine noticed. He felt like he could be completely open with Kurt about everything. And that thought kind of scared him.

He truly wanted to tell Kurt about his past. But, he was afraid the circumstances might scare him away. And he didn't know what would happen if he lost Kurt. He didn't know how he would be able to bear it!

As both their meals were nearly finished, they pushed the plates away from themselves. Blaine patting his now-full stomach and Kurt stretching, groaning.

"I will never be hungry again," Kurt sighed, clutching the sides of his stomach.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Blaine smiled, reaching out his hand to put it over Kurt's again - with a responding blush again rising on Kurt's face.

Kurt wondered what was going on. This was the sixth (or was it seventh?) time Blaine had taken his hand tonight! Kurt didn't know how long this was going to last, or why Blaine was doing it. But, he was going to make sure to enjoy every last moment of it.

They both began to stare in each other's eyes.

_What color are they? Blue, green, gray? God I could just stare into those eyes all day. I could just stare at him all day..._

_God, his beautiful honey hazel eyes. I feel like I am caught in a deep dark bog. Every time I look at him, I can't seem to turn away. It's like I am caught, but I don't want to be found. I want to remain trapped in his eyes forever._

"Can I get you guys any day-sert?" The annoyingly persistent waiter asked, cocking his head to his side, smile set wide.

"The check would be just fine, thank you," Blaine spoke steely between his teeth.

"Th-are you go then," he set down a small white sheet folded onto a black leather holder, walking away. Blaine was very thankful that the waiter was finally gone.

Kurt began to take out his wallet before Blaine stopped him.

"My treat, remember?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"But those prices," Kurt's eyes bulged at the thought, and he glanced at the receipt, then looking away slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have ordered something so expensive, the least I could do is-"

"Kurt, remember, I am Mr. Owns a Porsche," Blaine joked, Kurt looked at his feet shyly.

Blaine pulled out a wad of green leafy bills, wondering if there was something against the code of ethics for not tipping. But why would he tip this man? Tipping him for flirting with Kurt on their date? He didn't think so!

Blaine sure would like to give him a tip alright! He wanted to go right up to this Sterling guy's face and tell him, "Here's a tip! Stay away from my boyfriend, you jackass, unless you wanted to get the crap kicked out of you!"

And then Kurt would cheer as he punched Sterling in the face, and then he would carry off Kurt into the sunset...

Maybe Kurt was right, Blaine was watching a few to many romantic comedies for his own good.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt whispered, breaking Blaine from his fantastic daydream.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine asked, concerned from the odd expression on Kurt's face.

"Do you think we could go? Before Sterling comes back, that is?" Kurt asked, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Sterling wasn't coming back for the bill anytime soon.

Blaine's features relaxed.

"Of course," Blaine murmured, getting out of his chair, and giving Kurt a hand, even though he didn't need it.

Blaine put his hand on the small of Kurt's back, guiding him out of the restaurant and past the snotty host calling, "Come again!" Blaine ignored her.

Kurt's insides froze at the feeling of Blaine's hand on his back. He couldn't even count how many times they had touched that night. Each time sent a sensation of butterflies into his stomach and brain, making him feel giddy and nauseous at the same time. But, in a REALLY good way!

Blaine thanked the valet, took the keys, and gave him a far larger tip than he had given Sterling - the man's eyes widened considerably in response, muttering a quick, 'Thanks'.

As usual, Blaine held open the door for Kurt, always the gentleman.

The car ride was in a silence that felt kind of stilted, but was still relaxed. Thankfully, the drive wasn't all that long. Only about 20 blocks until they reached the theatre.

Before Blaine could unbuckle his seat belt, Kurt looked over at him and placed a hand over his. The first time Kurt had pretty much ever initiated touching Blaine first.

"Thank you. Dinner was lovely, but that guy was just making me feel uncomfortable," Kurt said sincerely, looking Blaine in the eyes.

"I could tell," Blaine honestly said. "I felt it too. Seeing him...flirting with you like that in front of me! It was just really, really hard to watch!" Blaine's voice seethed with anger, he tried to hold it back, but it came leaking through, Kurt looking shocked.

"He was flirting with me?" Kurt blushed, thankful that the car was probably dark enough that Blaine couldn't see it.

"Yeah," Blaine stared at Kurt quizzically.

"I-I just d-didn't realize-" Kurt stumbled.

"Kurt, of course he was attracted to you! You're... beautiful, Kurt," his voice softening on the last few words. Now Kurt was _really _blushing.

Blaine thought _he _was beautiful? No, there was _no _way he said that!

But he did...

Did Blaine like him?

"Th-thank you. No one has ever told me that before," Kurt admitted.

Now it was Blaine's turn to be shocked.

"How could anyone not? I am surprised the whole guy half of McKinley isn't beating down your door," Blaine sounded incredulous.

"Blaine. We live in _Lima _for crying out loud! You are the first gay guy I have ever met! Well, except for Rachel's dads. And that waiter..." _Well, not counting closeted gay guys, _Kurt added in his head, shivering a little.

"Hey, are you cold?" Blaine asked, cocking his head, taking off his jacket and slipping it over Kurt's shoulders, and smiling.

"Well, it may be true that we live in Lima, but I still can't believe it. And I am so glad I met you, Kurt. You don't even know how much..." Blaine trailed off slightly, and rubbed Kurt's shoulders a little as he saw him shiver again.

"Let's go into the theatre," Blaine suggested to Kurt, and Kurt nodded agreement.

Then they were off into a land of music, song, dancing, and laughter.

Little did they know that their world would come to a crashing halt soon after...

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand out of the theatre, laughing and their faces hurting from smiling so much. They were some of the last people coming out, the rest having left as soon as it ended, Kurt and Blaine had stayed behind for awhile, talking and walking up near the stage area.<p>

"I cannot believe you never saw 'Wicked' before, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Me neither! God, that was great! And what was even better was you were there to share it with me," Blaine beamed, squeezing Kurt's hand a little, Kurt fighting down another blush.

The performance really was amazing. But, half the time it was hard for Kurt to even concentrate on the show, because after sitting down, Blaine casually draped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, where it remained for the entire first act.

"Really Fiyero and Elphaba were meant for each other. Now I will never see 'The Wizard of Oz' the same way again," Blaine shook his head.

Kurt simply smiled, and then took his hand out of Blaine's as they stepped out onto the sidewalk, and twirled his arms around, looking into the now darkened sky. A thick black velvet, worn and faded around the edges, a thousand diamonds lighting it up. The slumbering moon hung blissfully overhead, engulfing the night in it's glow.

Blaine chuckled as Kurt spread his arms out and breathed in the smoggy air.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Blaine grinned, stepping out into the moonlight with Kurt.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Kurt laughed. Turning around to look at Blaine "I'm defying gravity, Blaine!" Kurt spun around again and then opened his mouth, a rich and resonant sound coming out.

_Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game _

_Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes: and leap! _

"Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine asked, eyebrows crinkling in amusement as Kurt began to sing. He was unable to speak for a moment, being stunned by Kurt's voice.

"Sing with me, Blaine!" Kurt commanded playfully, taking Blaine's hands in his and guiding them into a sort of dance. Blaine began on the melody, Kurt beginning to sing harmony to him.

_It's time to try _

_Defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I am defying gravity _

_And you won't bring me down! _

During the "kiss me goodbye" line, Kurt placed one of his fingers over Blaine's lips for a split second, leaving them tingling afterwards. Blaine wanted nothing more than for his lips to be on a certain countertenor's.

They continued to sing, the remaining people still leaving the theatre stopping to watch the two boys. But, Blaine and Kurt didn't even see them. They only had eyes for each other.

As they neared the end of the song and Kurt hit the high F with perfect pitch, Blaine went flat from shock. They held the last note of the song for as long as their vocal chords could handle - running out of breath at the same time. Blaine wasn't sure who instigated the hug, but before he could think, Kurt's warm body was wrapped around his. Smelling of strawberries, vanilla, and a smell that he could only detect as being Kurt's natural scent. He wanted nothing more than to bottle up that scent and carry it around with him. He wanted it to envelop him at all times.

Well, not just the scent. He just wanted Kurt. He wished they never had to break their hold on each other. Their bodies flushed warm against each other.

Both were suddenly aware they had an audience, as they heard scattered bits of applause from the people outside the theatre - they turned away from their 'fans' in quietly and lightly continued to hold each other. Blaine's arms around Kurt's hips, Kurt's around his neck, waiting for the crowd to disperse.

Once a most of them left, Blaine met Kurt's eyes and tipped Kurt's chin up with his right hand.

"Wow, I cannot believe you sang that high F. It was amazing Kurt," Blaine's face held nothing but pure and utter adoration.

Kurt flushed for the twenty third time that night, trying to wave it off.

"You are amazing," Blaine grinned, and then he faltered. They were standing next to the stone wall outside the theatre. Blaine changed his position so that Kurt was leaning against the wall, while Blaine put his arms on either side of Kurt's head.

"Kurt Hummel...you are so talented. And you're beautiful. Stunning actually," Kurt began to open his mouth to protest, Blaine took one of his hands off the wall to put the cool finger against Kurt's smooth, and pale lips.

"I don't believe I was finished," Blaine teased. "I love the way you bake. I love the way you squint up slightly when you smile. I love how you always can make me laugh and how I can make you laugh. I love how I can talk to you about anything. I love the way you...blush whenever I am around you." Blaine whispered blush into Kurt's ear. Blaine's hot breath against Kurt's ear, made Kurt involuntarily shiver. Although this time it was something completely different from the cold.

"I love-" Blaine stopped and took his finger off Kurt's lips, placing it again against the wall. They both knew what was about to happen as Blaine begin carefully leaning in and Kurt began to tilt his head up, Blaine's hands moving to cup Kurt's cheeks and to capture Kurt's lips in his and-

"Blaine," Kurt turned his head away, a slight panicked expression on his face. In leaning against the wall, he had suddenly realized that he was missing the usual lump in his back pocket.

Blaine tried not to breath the sigh of frustration he felt. It had been the right moment! He felt it! But looking at Kurt's slightly scared face erased all his annoyance and the sexual tension he had built up. Well, momentarily at least.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, his eyes widening in concern, he stroked the back of his hand against Kurt's cheek in attempt to comfort the boy.

"I just realized that I don't have my wallet - it must have fallen out!," Kurt's voice held a decided edge of fear and urgency.

"Calm down, Kurt, it's okay. We can just go back inside and get it," Blaine soothed, massaging Kurt's shoulders a little in a calming gesture.

"No, Blaine. You don't understand! The last picture of me and my mother is in that wallet! It was taken at the hospital the week before she..." Kurt trailed off, biting his bottom lip, willing the tears to go away.

"Oh, Kurt...Don't worry. I will get the wallet with the picture back in it. I am sure it must be in the bathroom or fallen beneath your seat. I'll be right back, okay? Stay here." Blaine's mind whirled fast. He hated seeing Kurt upset and wanted to make that look on his face go away as fast as possible.

"Blaine wait-" Kurt started.

"Kurt, stay there," Blaine ordered, giving Kurt a light peck on his hair line before taking off.

The spot where Blaine's lips touched burned against Kurt's forehead, and the brief moment of panic subsided, replaced by elation. Kurt cracked a small smile, and sighed in happiness, leaning against the wall, willing the possibility of the wallet not being found out of his mind.

Suddenly in the silence of the night, only punctuated by light footsteps of people hurrying to their cars, and Kurt's low and steady breathing, a loud sound pierced the night air.

Kurt turned his head to see two seemingly drunk men, both in their early to mid-twenties. They were barreling over with laughter about something. The shorter, and brawnier man looked over at Kurt, pointing him out to the taller and stockier of the two.

The two young men half-stumbled, half-walked over to Kurt, who was now acutely aware of Blaine's absence. He felt frozen, like he couldn't move. But, he was not about to let something bad happen to him without a fight. He wouldn't just simply play the victim. Even though he wasn't sure if those men were after him, he had this deep knot in the pit of his stomach that was telling him something was wrong.

_Run, _a rational part of his brain instructed him. _Blaine's inside, just run and get to Blaine! You will be safe with Blaine!_

Kurt managed to get his wooden legs to move, and began walking quickly toward the door of the theatre.

"Hey, you!" one of the men called out toward Kurt.

Kurt only walked faster.

"Don't walk away from us! We are trying to just have a little, _chat_ with you," A different voice snickered.

Kurt's heart began to pound in his ears. He started to take off into a sprint, the theatre door only less than ten feet away. Nine feet. Eight. Seven. Six...

Before Kurt could even assess what was happening, one of the men caught up to him, pinning him in a headlock, muffling his screams.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, though his useless calls were unheard, because of the hand over his mouth. Kurt struggled to look down the street, only to see it was empty.

The other man, picked him up by his legs, and they pulled him back into an alleyway at the side of the theatre, where they tossed Kurt onto the hard pavement. His back hit the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs. Kurt felt like he couldn't breath, and his back _ached_.

The men stood on either side of him, watching his spluttering and panting for breath with amusement.

"Hey, fag," One of the men kicked his side, Kurt screamed out in pain.

"Couldn't keep your hands to yourself, could you? You and your little faggy boyfriend making out in front of everyone. Me and Ern couldn't stand the sight of it. Right Ern?" The tall one asked, chuckling, throwing his jet black hair back as he cackled.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kurt gasped, finally regaining his breath.

"Don't play dumb, faggot," the short, blonde one frowned.

The other one smiled manically.

"Or you'll have to be punished," he smirked, stepping hard on Kurt's right wrist. Kurt heard a slight snap and screamed even louder than he had the first time.

"Quiet you bloody faggot!" The blonde one put a hand over Kurt's mouth, and then forced him to stand up. Kurt could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was suffocating.

Kurt cried at the throbbing pain of his wrist which now hung limp at his side.

"Shut up!" the darker one ordered, slapping Kurt across his face, leaving a stinging red mark, only causing Kurt to cry harder. They gave a couple more good hits to Kurt's face. Kurt's face pulsated with the forming bruises.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Kurt yelled, knowing no one could hear him. He felt helpless and worthless.

"God, you homos don't know how to take pain, do you? You're not even a real man!" The blonde one- Ern -punched Kurt in the face, making him cry out again.

"You faeries disgust me! You shouldn't even be allowed to live! It is against God. And it makes me sick to think about. We need to teach _your _kind a lesson. You can be an example to the rest," he leered at Kurt, then slapped him across the other side of his face.

"Please someone! Help me!" Kurt shrieked, trying to run away. One of the men caught his arm, and turned him around, then shoved him into the side of a large metal dumpster.

As Kurt's head hit the metal, a hollow sound echoed through his head, leaving a buzzing sound in his ears as he fell to the cold and firm floor, and he heard a slight crack. His head ached. He turned his head and felt warm, sticky blood trickling down the back of his neck. And his lower back was killing him. Kurt gulped involuntary as he felt another kick to his rib cage.

He felt numb all of a sudden. Now he only felt brief moments of pain as the men continued beating him. Punching. Kicking. Striking him at every available surface.

Kurt's tears stung as they burned against his sore, wounded face.

He tried to think of Blaine. Blaine and him singing together outside the theatre. Blaine and him making cupcakes together. Both of them trick-or-treating together. Watching the Harry Potter movie marathon in Kurt's bedroom with Wes and David. Blaine holding his hand. Blaine embracing him. Blaine nearly kissing him.

Kurt cried for himself but also for Blaine. Kurt was worried he would die. He knew it was probable. He could only imagine Blaine, looking under the hard red theatre chairs for Kurt's wallet. He didn't want Blaine to be the one to find his dead body. Kurt didn't want Blaine to cry for him.

Kurt tried hard to think of Blaine, but couldn't help let out a scream of anguish as one of the men put all their body weight on his left leg, Kurt felt the pain shooting up his leg as he heard a loud crack ring throughout the alley way. He heard someone screaming, and realized it was him.

_Blaine and I listening to music together. Both of us laughing in the park together after one of our coffee dates. Blaine giving me roses. Blaine telling me I am beautiful..._

The pain made it too hard for Kurt to try to focus on Blaine. With another couple kicks to his ribs and legs, Kurt suddenly felt himself struggling to breath.

He began sobbing and coughing, fighting for air.

As Kurt laid on the concrete, gasping for air, the men above him continued to pound away in their drunken rage. In Kurt's semi-conscious state he heard something...

It was a shout.

He couldn't decipher the words of what was said. He couldn't turn his head to see who this person was, but he knew it was Blaine.

_No, Blaine, don't..._Kurt whispered in his head. He blinked his bleary eyes, struggling to shift his head to see what was happening.

He heard the pounding of running, he could see the men over him mouthing words that Kurt couldn't understand.

Then all of a sudden, the man whose leg was poised over Kurt's chest was pushed over to the ground. The other man stumbled over backward, shocked.

Kurt shifted slightly and could see Blaine's figure. And he was kicking the crap out of one of the guys who had been beating Kurt to death only moments before.

This was the maddest Kurt had ever seen Blaine. He was in a rage. He was seething, foam almost coming out of his mouth.

Kurt struggled to hear the words that Blaine screamed.

"Don't you ever touch him again, you fucking bastard! You don't even fucking deserve to live!" he pounded the man's face, who tried to fight back, but movements were caught by Blaine before the man could make contact with Blaine. Kurt watched the face of the other man, who was standing above him, morph into shock. The alcohol coursing through his body seemed to be leaving him unable to react to this new turn of events.

"Help me, Dan!" Ern cried. Blinking a couple times, the dark haired man snapped into action, advancing on Blaine, but Blaine was too fast for him.

Blaine kneed him in the crotch, causing the man to roll over in pain.

"You fucker! How could you fucking do this to my Kurt!" Blaine screamed. In any other situation Kurt's heart would have fluttered at the sound of Blaine referring to him as _his _anything. But, instead he sat there, breathing heavily, in short rasps, worrying about Blaine instead of himself.

With a final kick to the stomach, Blaine went to continue his beating of the blonde, only to discover he was hunched over, running away.

"You better fucking run! Stay away from him you mother fucking asshole! Unless you REALLY want to die!" Blaine turned to the other man, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"You better fucking leave with your friend right now if you don't want to die," Blaine warned sharply. The man didn't need to be told twice, following after his friend, half-running, half-stumbling out of the alleyway.

Blaine's fists clenched and unclenched, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. He turned to see Kurt on the ground. Blaine's heart felt like it was breaking at the sight.

Kurt was vaguely aware of Blaine at his side. He leant against Blaine as Blaine gathered him up into his lap. Blaine whispered sweet nothings in his ear, things Kurt had only ever dreamed about.

He heard Blaine call for an ambulance.

"_My boyfriend got attacked..."_

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. He tried to call out to Blaine to question him after he hung up. It resulted in him violently heaving and throwing up blood. His throat burned and his chest constricted. Blaine patted his back, it was comforting, but otherwise unhelpful.

"Hush, sweetheart. You'll be just fine. I promise," Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt wished he could believe Blaine. But he couldn't bring himself to.

Kurt felt pain everywhere. He began to cry again, sobs seizing at his torso. Blaine must have thought he was so weak. He was feeling tired. So tired. He felt like he was drowning every time he tried to take a new breath.

"How could this happen?" Kurt heard Blaine ask himself, pulling Kurt tighter to his chest as if he never wanted to let him go.

Kurt heard the small pitter-patter of movement as a few people came to see what was happening, and heard an ambulance in the distance.

Kurt heard Blaine scream something to the sky. Kurt wanted to take Blaine's pain away from him. Blaine wasn't worth his tears. He wasn't worth his worry. He wasn't worth anything...

The overwhelming urge to sleep overcame Kurt. He force his eyes to stay open, but the overpowering need to chose them prevailed.

Kurt closed his eyes, feeling the wracking sobs, though they began to lessen. He could hear Blaine begging him to open his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to comply.

An endless pit of darkness surrounded him and swallowed him up. Engulfing Kurt in a never ending blanket of pure blackness. Infinite.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's attack scene was physically painful for me to write. But, the rest was pretty fun. Just to be clear, though I think you all understand, is Blaine thought it was a date. Kurt didn't. Hmm, that should make things interesting!<strong>

**Did any of you think the first part of this chapter was a flashback or a dream? I was trying to make it seem like that!**

**Next chapter: Hospital chapter! Warblers in pjs, angry Finn and Burt, and Blaine having mood swings!**

**And don't worry, Kurt getting hurt is not going to take away from the main story lines! I promise! I have a plan!**

**As always thank you to GleekGuru and ThePurpleSeal. Without them this story would likely remain to be unpublished.**

** Thank you to Christine for the title of the chapter!**

**And thanks to everyone for reading!**

**I think I am going to go hide now...**

****Review? Please? (They would make me very happy! And update sooner!) Reviews = love :) They make me do a super-happy-fun-time spaz dance! They will make me happier than Klaine galloping through a field of flowers! Well, the point I am trying to make here is...REVIEW!****

****Until next time!****

**~WickedPinkSunglasses**


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary: Kurt Hummel's life drastically changed in one night. Now the social outcast of McKinley, he returns for his senior year and takes an interest in Blaine Anderson, a fairly new arrival to the school. But what happens when Kurt realizes everyone has secrets?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also don't own Just Listen by Sarah Dessen, in which this story was inspired by. Rated T (M later for future scenes, that are not smut) for language.**

**iHola chicos y chicas!**

**This whole chapter is basically filler in a way. But, there are some important flashback sequences!**

**Thanks for reading and not being too angry at me for hurting Kurt. In this chapter you will discover his injuries. I hope some don't seem too severe (or maybe not severe enough). **

**I apologize on Blaine's part for his mood swings!**

**And sorry for my lack of knowledge on hospital protocol. I did the best I could! But, I am pretty sure some of the things in this they would not allow in an actual hospital. But, hey! It's not called FanFiction for nothing!**

**Thank you to everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A flurry of activity began once they arrived at the hospital. It brought back memories to Blaine. Memories he had long since tried to forget.<p>

Kurt was still unconscious, and Blaine was alternating between waves of extreme panic, sadness, anger, and love for the poor boy. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to tell Kurt he loved him now. While he was conscious that is. And that thought made his heart break.

It felt like a dream. Everything passed so quickly. The doctors, nurses, wires, wheeling Kurt in and out of different exam rooms. Blaine followed quickly behind, trying not to let words such as "surgery" scare him. He was unsuccessful.

A fiery haired nurse, named Gretchen, wrapped Blaine's bleeding knuckles with gauze after Kurt underwent an x-ray. Other than that and a split lip from one of the few successful hits Ern was able to give him, Blaine appeared otherwise undamaged.

And then there was Kurt. Who he had no idea what was wrong with him. For all Blaine knew, his beloved was on his death bed! Blaine shook that thought from his head, tears forming in his eyes, which he wiped at furiously.

Blaine didn't ever want to feel this emotionally distraught ever again. Whatever it was. Blaine just wanted his happy, healthy Kurt again. Safe and protected, and hidden from all the bad things in the world. Blaine wanted to lock Kurt away from harm's way.

Keep him safe from every possible danger, even though he knew he couldn't do that.

_If only I hadn't been such a fucking idiot! _Blaine wracked himself in his head. _Then Kurt wouldn't be in this situation. I was never supposed to leave him. I promised Burt I would not let him out of my sight! And more, I promised myself...What was I thinking? That I would be the hero off to save Kurt's wallet, and now look at where we are!_

Blaine dreaded the call that would make Kurt's family aware about what happened. He knew Kurt's father was already well aware something had happened. It was nearly one o'clock, when Kurt said he would be home by midnight.

He asked the friendly secretary with a teddy bear shirt on to dial Kurt's home number. He knew it might have been better coming from himself that their seventeen-year old son was in the hospital instead of some strange and foreign person he had never met before. But, Blaine couldn't bring himself to do that.

Blaine paced in the pediatric ward's waiting room outside of where Kurt as going for another quick exam. However, he was interrupted from his thoughts when a haggard, bespeckled doctor interrupted Blaine and informed him Kurt would be taken to the ICU.

Blaine immediately started to panic and hyperventilate.

_It was about a year and a half ago._

_The lights in the hospital were blinding, the sounds deafening. Blaine sobbed torrential tears. The doctors had informed him that Simon would not make it through the night._

"_It's all my fault!" Blaine cried. "It's because of me that he is going to die!"_

_The doctors patted his shoulders carefully in a comforting gesture, Blaine flinching away._

"_It is not your fault, kid-" the woman doctor started. That doctor didn't know the half of it._

"_He wouldn't be dying if it wasn't for me!" _

Blaine's shoulders were shaking and he was taking shallow breaths, tears streaming down his face. The memory washed over to him as if it happened yesterday. And now it was happening again. He wouldn't let it happen! Not to Kurt.

"Careful son, you're hyperventilating - slow down or you're heading into a panic attack," The doctor who had earlier introduced himself to Blaine as Dr. Marshall warned, placing two firm hands on Blaine's shoulders. He was the stereotypical, doctor hunk who all the nurses lusted after, with dark blonde hair, robin's egg blue eyes, and a dimple in his chin.

Blaine evened his breathing out slightly, the tears pooling out of his eyes.

"H-how bad is he?" Blaine asked, his voice coming out a little more high-pitched than normal, he searched the doctor's face for any indication of good or bad news.

"Pretty bad. He has several broken ribs, and it appears as though one of them has pierced his left lung. We need to stitch that up and we need to re-inflate it again. After the surgery we will need to monitor him since he probably spent some time without enough oxygen getting into him. It also explains why he was coughing up blood. There was a pretty bad blow to his head that may be infected. So we have a scalp laceration to stitch up. His leg will need to be operated on, there's a break, and we need to put in a pin to stabilize it," the doctor rattled off all of Kurt's various injuries, sounding grave and very sympathetic.

Blaine's mind raced. He wanted nothing more than to kill those bastards that hurt _his _Kurt. But, he also wanted to just hold Kurt and comfort him, telling him everything would be alright.

Actually, more than anything he wished this never would have happened.

As soon as he heard the word, "puncture" and "lung" in the same sentence he felt himself pale quickly, and felt the bile rise in his throat. Kurt's lung collapsed? Blaine wondered how long Kurt had been without air.

_He is so strong. Unlike me. Weak and spineless. Kurt's a fighter, he will make it through this, I hope..._

Blaine didn't speak, he tried to get words to form but didn't think he could be capable of speaking without bursting into a fit of tears.

After a few moments of silence the doctor continued.

"Come along, we are taking Kurt in for his surgery," Dr. Marshall informed him. Blaine didn't need to be told again. He followed Dr. Marshall, and his team of about three other people huddling over Kurt to the ICU, where they began they went to whisk Kurt off to have his lung get re-inflated in a nearby operating room.

A polite, and petite blonde nurse pulled him off to the side after Kurt got transferred into another one of the identical hospital doors.

"Sorry, no one is allowed in the operating room except for doctors and other hospital staff," the woman apologized, seeming truly sympathetic.

"Please," Blaine pleaded. "He is my boyfriend."

"I am sorry, no exceptions. It's against the hospital's protocol. And not even family is allowed in, come on, let me show you to his room. You can get yourself situated," she gestured for him to follow her down the hall, away from the operating room where Kurt was being worked on.

"No!" Blaine shouted startling the nurse. "I have to see him! Even if it is for the last time. I might never see him alive again! Do you know how that makes me feel?" Blaine panted, throwing his arms up causing a fit. The doctors walking around in blue scrubs and the people visiting patients peered at him curiously.

"Please, sir. Don't cause a scene, please come with me" the young nurse begged. No matter how much Blaine wanted to fight her and any other person that stood in his way to get to Kurt, he went silently, not wanting to cause more of a scene than he already had. He tried to convince himself that Kurt would be okay. The nurse looked relieved as he complied.

She showed him to the room Kurt would be staying in for the next couple days. The room was sterile white. There were IVs hanging near the bedside and unblinking machines with lots of tubes. There was a small TV playing some game show, making a light noise in the background. Blaine collapsed into one of the floral armchairs, exhausted from all that had happened that night.

_God, Kurt must feel a million times worse, _this thought paining him.

_Four years ago..._

_His face was crusted with blood, he clutched at his abdomen. He felt sharp pains go through his shoulder. He doubled over in pain as the boys kicked at his stomach again. He felt like he couldn't breathe as all the air was forced out of him kick after kick after punch. _

_His eye was throbbing. His body numb and lifeless. He couldn't fight back. He didn't have the strength. He didn't have the courage._

"_You little fags don't deserve to live!" One of his tormentors shrieked._

_Blaine saw the mousy-haired boy that lay next to him crying. He felt terrible. It was all his fault. The boy's face was adorned with fresh bruises, tears streaking his dirt-covered, ashen face. His developing black eye was pulsating._

"_I'm sorry..."_

"By the way, you guys are cute together. You make a great couple," The nurse whispered to him, breaking Blaine's memory.

Her calming tone relaxed Blaine a little bit. Made him feel everything would be okay. Well, for a moment.

Then she left Blaine to his thoughts.

Blaine wished that he could have come with Kurt to his surgery. Hold his hand, squeezing it to let him know he was there. That he would always be there. He would whisper quiet, reassuring words in his ear and place soft and delicate, lingering kisses on his head.

Blaine thought of the last image he saw of Kurt before they took him away. That last glimpse he had before that swinging door had swallowed him up.

His face had been blotchy and red, bruises already forming. He was donned in a paper-thin, faded plaid blue-and-white hospital gown that made him look washed out. Kurt would have taken one look on it and scrunched up his nose as if it smelled. A white sheath of gauze was draped around his head. His lips pale and slightly bruised. His arms and legs were decorated with various bruises ranging in size and color.

Soft, plastic prongs were placed into his nose, with a breathing tube going down his windpipe, which was connected to a ventilator to give him oxygen. It was a horrible sight to see. Blaine felt sick just thinking about it.

Not because of Kurt, no never because of Kurt. Just the thought that there were sickos in the world that could do something like _this_, to someone so young, innocent, vibrant and full of life. But, he was still his beautiful Kurt. As he would always be. No amount of scars or bruises would change that.

"Be strong, Kurt. Courage. I love you," Blaine whispered to himself wishing Kurt could hear it. Blaine felt a tear make its way down his cheek, and making its path down his neck.

_Four years ago..__. _

_The hospital bed was lumpy, but the need for sleep was too great. The IV in his arm dulled the pain. But in a way Blaine wanted to feel the pain. That way he would at least know he was still alive. At least know he wasn't dreaming. A sharp voice rang through the air, startling Blaine out of his trance._

"_My son is not a faggot!" Terrance Anderson screamed. Blaine blanched at his father's infuriated tone. _

"_Terrance! Calm yourself, he is right in there," Maria Anderson tried to reason with her husband._

"_Don't you start with me, you bitch! It is your fault he is going through this phase! You were always soft on him. Letting him join choir. Giving him piano lessons. Letting him play with fucking dolls! I won't have it!" his voice shook the entire hospital wing. Blaine began to silently cry. _

"_Mr. Anderson, I am afraid you and your wife will have to go for now-" A nurse-Mary-Blaine remembered her introducing herself before. She was wearing a paisley headband, tucking her red titan hair out of her face. She was the typical mother figure. Warm and caring, her brown eyes shining with concern and love._

"_Bullshit!" Terrance interrupted Mary, Blaine feeling a surge of anger toward his father for being cruel to this nice lady._

"_Come on Maria, we are leaving!" Blaine heard the pounding of footsteps retreating and then silence._

_Blaine put his head into his pillow and began crying, his shoulders heaving up and down. He felt the bed shift under him and felt Mary's calming fingers work through his unruly hair._

"_Shhh, sweetheart. Your parents will come to understand," She promised, her voice oozing with sympathy and concern._

"_No they won't!" Blaine sobbed harder, not knowing how his tear ducts were able to produce so many tears._

"_It's okay, let it out," she whispered, rubbing his back, Blaine continuing to cry for a while before stopping. Now he only had one question on his mind._

"_Where's Simon?"_

Blaine tried to make himself comfortable in the hard armchair, which was rather impossible. As soon as he felt himself beginning to drift off, he heard a couple shouts coming from the hallway.

Blaine got up, sticking his head out of the doorway, only to have his fears acknowledged as he saw a very angry Burt and Finn fuming, pacing the hallway.

"He is my son! I should be allowed to see him!" Burt demanded his face contorted in anger, gnashing his teeth together.

"Please. Dr. Marshall was it? We just want to see Kurt. We are family so shouldn't we-" Carole asked, her voice polite, with a tinge of fear in her voice. She clutched her husband's hand.

"I am sorry, but he is in surgery at the moment," the doctor informed them.

"Surgery! My brother is in surgery!" Finn exclaimed, seething, at the same time Burt said, "Those bastards are going to die for what they did!" Burt yelled, his fists clenching, the tendons sticking out.

"Honey, please calm down, your blood pressure," Carole reasoned, rubbing her husband's hunched shoulders.

"I will not calm down Carole! I get a call at one o'clock in the morning saying that Kurt was attacked in an alleyway and is in the ICU! How am I supposed to feel about that?" Burt shouted, the venom seeping into his words.

"Please Mr. Hummel-" Dr. Marshall started again.

"Sir," Blaine couldn't just stand there and say nothing. Let Burt and Finn take out their anger on this poor doctor when he was the one who deserved it. He saw Burt turn around and his eyes nearly bulge out seeing Blaine, Burt's face scarlet. Blaine could see the fear in his eyes. He could see the sheer anger.

"You," Burt pointed, Blaine was not sure how so much rage could be put in one word, but Burt Hummel managed it.

Blaine jumped back as Burt Hummel charged at him, pinning Blaine against the hospital wall.

"You let this happen to my son!" he threatened a fist in Blaine's face. Blaine barely flinched. He knew if Burt hit him he would be rightly warranted to do so.

"Burt, please don't!" Carole shielded herself in front of Blaine. "I know you are mad, but there is no reason to take it out on this poor boy!"

"I'm not mad Carole! I am- I am fucking furious!" he practically screamed. They all winced as Burt swore, the word sounding odd coming out of his mouth.

"And it is all this kid's fault that this happened to my Kurt. My baby boy," Burt's eyes welled up with tears, his true emotions showing.

"I'm pissed at you too! Dude, I trusted you to keep Kurt safe! I thought you really cared about him..." Finn trailed off, switching between hurt, rage, and confusion.

Blaine couldn't just stand there as he heard Burt and Finn questioning his loyalty to Kurt. Carole tried to calm the two men, but they kept switching between phases of yelling profanities at Blaine and weeping for Kurt. The doctor tried to assess and compose the situation to his best.

Blaine couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

"_You broke your promise to me..."_

"_You fucked with the wrong family!"_

"_I thought Kurt was safe with you..."_

Blaine knew he messed up. But the words went through his ears like bullets. He knew he deserved it, but he wanted nothing more than to fight back.

Blaine was devoted to Kurt. He was sure he would never love anyone or anything as much as he loved Kurt. Ever. He could see a future of both of them together. In a little suburban house after leaving their fast-track New York lifestyles to settle down. They had two little children-one boy, one girl- running around the yard, chasing each other around a tree with a tire swing on it.

Kurt and Blaine sat on the porch reading the Sunday newspaper, sipping at their ice cold beverages. Then Kurt would get up and declare that it was going to be time for lunch soon and the kids better get inside and wash up.

Blaine would follow Kurt into the kitchen, where a pot roast had finished cooking, taking it out of the oven. Blaine would lick his lips and compliment Kurt on his suburb cooking skills. Kurt would then simply smile, leaning forward to capture Blaine in a searing ki-

"Stop it!" Blaine cried back, in tears. "Just, please stop it!"

Blaine ran off down the hallway until he reached the hospital garden area, where patients would walk around, in the daylight hours. However now it was dark, and the door to it was locked. Blaine pressed his back against the icy cool, glass door, and slowly sank down to the ground. He hated acting like such a baby. He had to be strong.

_Stop being such a wimp! You have to be there for Kurt. Pull yourself together, Anderson!_

Blaine wiped uselessly at his leaking nose, and the stinging tears. He was sure he must look awful by now with all the crying he had done these past few hours. Not that he cared what he looked like.

"Sweetie-" Blaine looked up from his knees, which he had been crying into moments ago, after jumping at the sound of a woman's voice coming from behind him.

It was Carole. She was frowning, a look of concern etched onto her face.

"I am so sorry. Burt and Finn...they are just very protective of Kurt. They didn't mean the words they said. Goodness, I shouldn't be defending them right now! You poor dear, look at you, come on let's get you up now, hmm?" she asked him, giving him her hand. Blaine gave her a grateful look, words not having to be spoken that he meant, "thank you."

They walked back to the ICU in silence, accompanied only by their slightly heavy breathing, and Blaine's sniffs, as he whipped away loose tears.

"I love him," Blaine said softly, not knowing if Carole would be able to hear him or not. She looked at him with disbelief and then with appreciation.

"Thank you so much. You have made Kurt so happy these past few months. As far as I am concerned, you already part of the family," Carole stopped Blaine in the middle of the hallway, doctors shuffling this-way-and-that around them.

She pulled him in for a hug. Blaine breathed in her scent. She smelled like cinnamon, light perfume, and love. And her body was warm wrapped around his, giving him a blanket of comfort. It was the way a mother was supposed to make you feel, Blaine thought to himself. Protected, safe, loved. Not the pathetic excuse for a mother he had been given.

Cold, heartless, bitter. Always demanding more of you. No hugs or kisses, or even pats on the head. Only slight nods were any acknowledgement she gave of her son's presence.

When Carole pulled away, Blaine smiled a little to himself.

"Shouldn't you call your family, Blaine?" Carole asked, concerned. "Aren't they wondering where you are?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I am staying with my aunt and uncle. They are in Europe right now on business," Blaine said softly. Carole nodding, not questioning Blaine's living arrangements.

As they got back to the hallway, they discovered Finn and Burt in Kurt's room. Both staring blankly at the television screen. A basketball game from yesterday replaying. Their eyes were unfocused. They barely looked at Carole and Blaine as they entered the room. Finn, at least, had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

Carole sat down, gesturing for Blaine to sit next to her on the small couch near the bed.

Blaine shook his head, mouthing that he would be back in a minute before walking back out the door.

He wondered how long it would be until Kurt would be out of his surgery. Blaine felt a slight buzz in his pocket, and wondered who it could be at this hour, as he unlocked his phone.

**Wes: Hey I don't know if you are asleep or anything, but you never called us about Kurt! David and I combined have probably sent you two dozen text messages already! We want details Blaine, don't leave anything out! And before you ask how come I am up so late, the Warblers decided to have a sleepover! Monday holiday! **

Blaine's eyebrows knotted together. He wondered why he hadn't felt his phone buzz before. Probably because he had been too preoccupied to notice or care.

He looked at his messages and surely enough there was about twenty five or so different texts ranging from, "How was the play?" to "Did you get laid?" Any other time Blaine would have rolled his eyes, but couldn't muster up the energy or the ability to care anymore. About anything.

Before Blaine knew what he was doing, he clicked on call Wes, and put the phone to his ear. He heard the familiar music of Bruno Mars's Lazy Song in the background and then heard a slightly breathless Wes on the other end.

"Blaine, you are calling now? At nearly 3 in the morning! Jeez..I wonder what you and Kurt have been up to?" Wes asked in a sing-song voice, he heard the others boys in the background laughing.

"Blaine, did you get laid by your boyfriend?" Jeff cat-called.

"It's about time!" Nick shouted.

"Who is it?" Blaine heard a voice ask.

"It's Blaine," Wes replied.

"HI BLAINE!" they all yelled into the earpiece of the phone causing Blaine to wince. Blaine couldn't find himself to talk, he was so upset. And now he was angry again. He was beginning to feel his emotions were off kilter.

How could anyone else be having fun at this exact moment? Laughing. Talking about nonsensical things and problems that don't go beyond failing a test or petty little things like what breakfast cereal to buy. He was angry at his friends for continuing to talk, getting hysterical, quoting from Harry Potter, and spraying silly string on the phone.

He remembered those Warbler sleepovers. They had always been so much fun. Blaine never really had friends before he went to Dalton. Friends that really accepted him at least. Wes and David had took him in like a brother, shown him friendship that no one else had ever shown Blaine. Other than Kurt that is.

His poor Kurt...all cold and alone, being operated on in some sterile environment with no one to hold his hand to tell him it would be alright.

He felt anger at his friends. For enjoying themselves while Kurt was suffering. While he was fighting for his life.

"Blaine, are you okay? You haven't said anything," Wes's voice sounded more serious this time, and Blaine heard the volume stifle a little.

"N-no, Wes! I a-am not fucking okay!" Blaine stuttered, anger pouring out in his words, a few salty, and hot tears escaping his eyes again. Blaine had lost track of how much he cried that night. Blaine never really cried all that much. He never cried during tear-jerker movies or wept after listening to a sad song. But, having something bad happen to the one he loved. That broke Blaine.

"Guys, stop it!" Blaine heard Wes shouted away from the phone. Blaine heard silence on the other end.

"Blaine...what happened?" Wes's words were careful and fearful.

"I'm at the hospital-" Blaine started, he pressed his back against a wall, and rubbed his aching temples with his other hand.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Wes questioned, his voice frantic.

"What's wrong?" he heard David ask.

"Blaine's in the hospital," Wes informed them gravelly.

Blaine heard all their worried and fearful voices start pouring at once over the phone.

He sighed, "I'm not hurt! It's...K-k-kurt." Blaine broke down at the name. He pictured the once smiling and happy boy in his mind. All Blaine wanted was to see that smile, to see a promise and hope for the future that everything would be okay.

"No-" Wes breathed, his voice coming out sharply. Blaine hardly paid attention as words were exchanged between all the boys on the line as Wes told them what happened.

"Can you tell me what exactly happened, Blaine?" David took the phone, his voice sounding desperate.

Blaine took a deep breath trying to brace himself.

"W-we were outside the th-theatre. I left him alone for one minute and...drunk idiots... Kurt attacked...laying there...helpless," Every fourth or fifth word of Blaine could be heard, the rest covered by soft sobs or loud sniffs.

"Whoa there, Blaine! Slow down! Everything will be just fine, just relax," David soothed. It felt odd to Blaine. All night he had been comforting Kurt. But not once-with the exception of Carole- had anyone bothered to ask Blaine how he was. He felt terrible. He felt immense guilt. He felt he could have avoided this. That he could have got to Kurt earlier.

Blaine bought the Wicked tickets that brought Kurt to meet his attackers.

Blaine left Kurt alone when he had promised he would never leave him. He had not been there to protect Kurt when the drunk men attacked him.

He had taken too long to find Kurt, which led to his lung being punctured. He should have gotten there quicker.

_Five hours ago..._

_Blaine had Kurt's wallet in hand, indeed is had fallen out of his pocket in the theatre. Thankfully he had run into a janitor, who told him he found the wallet - he had rightly judged from Blaine's panicked expression that it was his. That saved him the trouble of looking under their seats with a flashlight..._

_Blaine looked in the wallet and saw the picture of Elizabeth Hummel and a little 8-year-old boy with pudgy cheeks and a small smile on his face._

_It was obvious from the picture that Kurt's mom cared a lot for him. She held him close to her chest as if keeping him from harm, and not wanting to let him go. Elizabeth was in caught in mid-stroke while touching Kurt's soft boyish locks. Kurt looked slightly sad, probably judging from all the wires hooked up to his mom, but at that gesture had a light smile, most likely to please her. It was a happy, yet very sad picture. He clutched to her like a lifeline. Her chestnut hair, that Kurt inherited, falling on top of his own head._

_Tucking the picture back in so Kurt wouldn't notice, Blaine continued out the theatre doors. He turned and began to walk to where he had left Kurt, and saw Kurt wasn't there._

_Blaine reasoned in his mind that he must have gone inside after him or gone to the bathroom. Blaine hurriedly checked these locations, only for it to be shown his guesses were wrong. He raced outside, heart pounding. He tried to call Kurt's phone but it went automatically to his message. Damn._

_He tried to reason that there was some perfectly logical explanation for Kurt not being there. A situation that did not involve the many horrible images rolling through Blaine's mind._

"_Kurt! Where are you? KURT!" Blaine shouted, running around the street, checking all corners to see if Kurt was about to jump out and surprise him._

_Blaine heard a loud snapping sound. His heart stopped. That couldn't be Kurt? Could it? He heard a slight scream. His feet were frozen for a couple seconds before he took off running. Meeting the most horrible sight he had ever seen in his whole life._

Blaine took a steadying breath and told the majority of the story as fast as he could. His friends comforting him as he broke down every so often. Especially when he got to when he saw Kurt. So bloody, bruised, and hopeless looking.

Blaine wrapped up his story, leaving out the part about Burt and Finn and his slight mental breakdowns.

"Blaine, we will all be over in 20 minutes or less. You are at the hospital in Columbus right?" Wes asked, trying to keep his voice remain calm.

Blaine muttered a reply, and hung up his phone feeling drained and beaten down.

"Hi, hon," he peered over and saw Carole. Blaine gave her a slight nod, before returning to focusing on the floor.

"I just want you to know you are brave. So brave. Finn and Burt will come around once they get over the initial shock," she gave a sad smile, and rubbed at Blaine's shoulders comforting, and gave him a short hug.

"If you need anything dear, I will be in the other room. You look dead tired. I could get the boys to turn off the TV and you can rest on the couch-" she offered, Blaine shaking his head.

"Some of my old friends from Dalton are coming over soon, so I can't. And anyways, I couldn't go to sleep. Not with Kurt still..." he didn't have to say the word's aloud for Carole to know what he meant.

She gave him another short hug before departing to Kurt's room. Blaine leaned his head back, and sighed.

He took out his iPod, flipping to the one thing that could give him some of the most comfort at the moment. Kurt's playlist.

* * *

><p>Wes heard the dull sound of the dial tone after Blaine hung up. He was left with a buzzing in his head that made him feel light headed.<p>

"Wes?" David put a hand on his shoulder, nudging it slightly, a worried expression on his face.

All the Warblers were now silent waiting - for Wes to say something.

Just moments before they were having fun. Eating as many chocolate bars as they could, without throwing up. Having pillow fights. Screaming out _"Protego" _and _"Expelliarmus" _pointing random pencils and pens at each other, and acting out the curses.

Who knew that one moment could change it all?

"We need to go there, to support Blaine. And Kurt for that matter," Wes shook David's hand off, a deep knot forming in his stomach.

"Okay," the Warblers all agreed in unison, all getting up and preparing to leave.

"Wait," David spoke up. "We can't all go. We would be more likely to get caught by one of the dorm advisors. I say we take eight - that's how many will fit in Jeff's van."

They all mutually concurred that it would be for the best if not all of them went.

After about a minute of deliberation, Wes and David were off with six of the other Warblers, including Jeff since it was his van and he needed to drive. All of them forgetting about putting on some actual clothes, staying in their pajamas and slippers. Unthinking, they automatically pulled on jackets as they headed out into the cold night. They snuck out the back door of their dorm, as not to be caught by one of the prefects that often patrolled the halls at night or one of their dorm advisors.

"You don't think Blaine will mind us being there? I mean we never met Kurt or anything," Nick asked cautiously as he strapped his seat belt across his chest.

"No, he needs all the moral support he can get," Wes responded in monotone, staring blankly out the window.

None of the Warblers spoke much as they headed to the hospital. Every so often they would make a comment about how they felt sorry for Kurt.

Wes was infuriated by the assault on Kurt. He liked Kurt a lot - both for himself, but also because he was the only one who had been able to really reach Blaine - to get him back to his smiling, positive self. And he sure as hell didn't want Kurt hurt. He felt a bit protective of the boy himself in an older brother kind of way.

Wes could imagine how Blaine was feeling - he'd be blaming himself, even if it wasn't in any way his fault. Wes, David, and Blaine were all best friends. The Golden Trio, some might have called them. But, Wes being Blaine's roommate probably knew more about him than probably anyone else did, except Kurt.

He remembered how Blaine would cry out in his sleep. The nightmares leaving them both with sleepless nights.

Wes didn't want one of his best friends to be in such pain. It wasn't fair that it was happening to Blaine. Again. There is only so much a person can take before they crack.

_About a year and a half ago..._

"_Wes?" He remembered Blaine's voice. Broken and scared. He sounded so alone._

"_Blaine? What's wrong?" Wes asked frantically. Blaine had been gone for hours. He had to cover for him with one of their dorm advisor's, Mr. Kennish, and had been trying to contact Blaine ever since. But he hadn't been answering his phone._

"_It's Simon...oh Wes! It's all my fault! I feel horrible!" Blaine cried, stopping between every other word to let out a good cry._

"_Blaine, where are you? I can come and pick you up," Wes looked for his keys, grabbing them, and began to run down the hall._

"_I-I-I," Blaine stuttered, and then breaking into sobs again._

"_Blaine. I can't understand you. Please. Are you hurt?" Wes knocked on David's and Thad's rapidly, to see a confused looking Thad open the door._

"_Wes just please come over, I don't want to be alone..." Blaine cried._

"_Where are you?" Wes asked distressed, David who was currently laying on the bed reading flashcards for his European History exam peered up at Wes with a confused expression._

_There was silence on the other end of the phone, just some soft rustling and broken sobs._

"_Blaine, don't mess around. Answer me," Wes commanded, his voice fearful._

"_What's wrong with Blaine?" Wes and David asked at the same time, Wes holding up a finger to quiet them._

"_I can't," Blaine said simply, hanging up the phone. A soft buzzing noise emitted from the phone. Wes stared at it helplessly._

"_Blaine!" he shouted, even though he knew his friend could not hear him._

"_What happened to Blaine, Wes?" David asked, getting up from the bed and walking over to Wes._

"_I don't know," Wes stated bluntly. He felt tears come to his eyes, "I don't know."_

"Okay, we're here, Wes!" David shouted a little loudly in Wes's face as he didn't respond the first couple times he prodded at him.

Wes blinked a few times before remembering where he was.

"Oh yeah, right," Wes replied. They got out of the car and went into the hospital, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel watched as his wife and step-son slept on the couch. He watched as their stomachs rose and fell and listened to the light snores of Finn. They were alive. They were well.<p>

But, Kurt wasn't.

Burt never cried. He only remembered four distinct times he cried in his life.

The first time was when Elizabeth had agreed to marry him. He was overjoyed and never felt like one of those sappy romantic types. But, the moment she said 'yes', he had this image of his mind. Of their wedding. Selecting furniture and buying a house. Raising their children. Growing old together...

The second time was when Kurt was born. As soon as Burt heard that little cry after twelve hard hours of Elizabeth going through labor, a soft cry, sounding like the mewing of a kitten penetrated the otherwise quiet hospital air, he felt the tears fill his eyes. He remembered as they told him it was a boy. Burt imagined playing soccer and watching baseball games with his little boy on his shoulders, talking to him about girls. They named him Kurt after Kurt Von Trapp, from Elizabeth's favorite musical.

After Elizabeth held Kurt for a few minutes, with Burt stroking the small fuzz on his son's head and his cheek, Burt was handed his child. He remembered Kurt was small for a normal, full-term baby. He was a little underweight only weighing 5 lbs and 1 oz.. Burt cuddled him to his chest and cooed at him. Baby Kurt caught his Dad's finger and squeezed it hard, not wanting to lose his grip from such a safe, comforting place.

And then Burt cried. He had never seen a little face so beautiful. So curious, and full of life. His eyes said it all. Those beautiful blue-green eyes that shined back at him with love.

The third time was when Kurt was four. Elizabeth and Burt had been trying to conceive a brother or sister for Kurt for a year now, unsuccessfully. Just in case there was any problems, just to be for sure, they went to the doctor.

Elizabeth had been diagnosed with ovarian cancer. She was sterile, and the diagnosis was a shock.

He remembered how Elizabeth tried to be thankful for what she had. For Kurt, their little blessing. He saw the way Elizabeth oozed love and compassion for her son. She gave him little tea parties with his dolls, and would watch Disney movies with him every night. But, that couldn't help her illness. She put up a good front. Covering it up with smiles and keeping herself busy.

That was until the day he saw Elizabeth in the laundry room, curled in a ball and crying her eyes out about how she didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave Burt. She couldn't leave their son. Seeing his wife, his beloved, in shambles broke Burt. He cried with her, holding her with him. Both not knowing their fate.

The day Elizabeth died. That was the fourth and final time Burt Hummel had truly cried. She passed on one of the few days that Burt and Kurt hadn't stayed over night at the hospital.

She had been fine for years, but sometimes that's just how cancer worked, as the doctor explained. She first began feeling sick in January and was on her deathbed in April.

Burt held Kurt close to him as he cried, Kurt confused. He didn't know what he meant when Burt said, "Mommy is gone." He cried harder when Kurt tried to comfort him. He remembered breathing in Kurt's scent. He knew it would be just him and Kurt from then on. It was scary. Burt didn't know how to raise a child. Elizabeth just somehow picked it up naturally.

_No matter who Kurt is. No matter who he becomes I will always love him, _Burt promised himself. He couldn't lose Kurt ever. He just couldn't.

And now Burt was in the hospital, yet again. This time for his son. His baby boy. He was on a cold operating table somewhere. Kurt might be fighting for his life.

Burt squeezed at the armrest of the table remembering that strong grip of Kurt's hand when he was only about ten minutes old. Kurt was a fighter...he would make it through.

Burt allowed himself for the fifth time in his life, to cry.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Wes asked tentatively, looking at the figure crumpled on the ground. Blaine had broken into tears again after hearing 'Teenage Dream' playing from his iPod, remembering the time Kurt and he had sung it together in his car. So carefree and unknowing of the future.<p>

Now, Blaine didn't know if after all this he would ever hear Kurt's beautiful singing voice again. Even if he survived, he had punctured a lung.

"Wes," Blaine glanced up, squinting his eyes because of the bright hospital lights. He noticed some blurry purple figures begin to come into focus. "David? Thad? Hey, what are all of you guys doing here?"

"I told you we were coming over," Wes told him, looking at Blaine in confusion as Blaine rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

"Oh yeah..." he spoke, his voice trailing off into the distance.

"Blaine?" Wes inquired, cocking his head, his features concerned and slightly fearful. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine shrugged, and looked away from the boys. They all looked at each other with worried faces.

"Do you want to get off that cold floor?" David questioned, bringing out a hand for Blaine to take.

Blaine shrugged again, and then got up sloppily without the use of David's assistance, David giving a wounded look and retracting his hand.

They all offered hugs, and pats and murmurings of sympathy. Blaine ignored them though. He didn't want to be comforted. It wasn't him that needed it at the moment. It was Kurt.

"Blaine can you please talk to us?" Wes asked uncertainly.

Blaine glared at him.

"You know Wes, I don't have to broadcast my feelings for all to know. If I want to be angry, I will. If I want to be upset, well then I goddamn will!" Blaine said fiercely, his mood now shifting rapidly into a stance of anger.

"You shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up Blaine," Flint said, wincing as the words came out of his mouth as Blaine jumped back in.

"Why the hell should you care? It's my problem, heck it's Kurt's, not yours," Blaine huffed.

"Because we are your friends, Blaine-" Andrew said sincerely.

"We care," piped in Trent.

Blaine snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, I know you are mad. But, maybe it is not good to express it this way," Wes informed Blaine, patting his shoulder. Blaine pulling away instantly.

"Then how do you suggest I 'express' my feelings? The boy I love's lung is being operated on! What am I supposed to do? Relax?" Blaine shouted. The hospital staff at this point had grown used to the fighting, and ignoring it.

All the Warblers flinched. They hadn't known the severity of Kurt's condition. Had they know...

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked a gruff voice. Blaine and all the others turned around to see a frustrated looking Burt Hummel. He looked at the boy's PJs and their awkward stances and turned to a furious looking Blaine.

"Are you guys having a party here or something? This is the ICU. Keep it down!," he looked at Blaine again, who was pointedly avoiding locking eyes with Burt.

"Actually we were having a sleepover earlier-" Thad clarified.

"Shut up, Thad," Andrew whispered, poking him in the side with his elbow.

"So sorry, sir. We heard what happened to Kurt and-" Wes started.

"These friends of yours?" Burt asked Blaine, who nodded slightly.

"Hey, what's going on?" Finn yawned sleepily as he came out the door, and then eyeing all the boys in the hallway.

"Whoa, first, awesome Harry Potter PJs dude," he looked at David, who smiled proudly.

"And second, um, who the hell are you guys?" Finn asked, scratching his head.

"Blaine's friends from Dalton," Wes said quickly before Blaine could open his mouth.

"Who were just leaving-" Blaine glared slightly at them.

"They can stay," Burt shrugged. Blaine gave him a strange and incredulous look.

"What?" Blaine questioned.

"I don't mind. Anyone who is a friend of Kurt's is welcome to stay," Burt shrugged again, going back into Kurt's hospital room, leaving Blaine alone with Finn and his friends.

"Um, dude," Finn smiled sheepishly. "I just want to apologize for what I said to you earlier-"

"What did you say to him?" Trent asked curious.

"Trent, don't," Blaine replied, holding up his finger. Finn raised an eyebrow, and continued.

"I said some pretty stupid crap back there. Burt and I. But, it wasn't really aimed at you, dude. We were just pissed off. But, anyways, I just want to say, I am sorry. We cool?" Finn's ears perked up hopefully.

Blaine hesitated. He didn't know why Finn had turned around so suddenly, apologizing to him when a hour ago he was screaming at him. But, he decided to be the bigger person for once.

"It's fine, Finn," Blaine muttered quietly. "Let's just forget about it."

"Awesome," Finn smiled, then frowned, "Wait, bad word choice. I mean awesome that you forgive me. Not awesome that I called you those names or anything-"

"Finn! It's fine," Blaine sighed slightly, and then gave a small forced smile.

Finn ceased his babbling, then focusing on his shoes. They stood silent for a few seconds, no one knowing quite what to say.

"So..." Thad began awkwardly rocking back and forth. "How about playing Heads Up 7 Up while we wait then, hm?" He hoped to ease the tension with this slightly playful remark.

Everyone was silent though. Not sure if it would be right to laugh, or roll their eyes just yet.

"Excuse me," a voice called out behind the group of boys, breaking the forced silence. They all turned their heads to see a man in a police uniform approaching them.

They all stilled.

"Is any one of you boys, Blaine Anderson?" the officer asked, peering over the swarm of teenage boys.

Blaine silently raised his hand as if a teacher had just asked him a question and he was less than eager to answer it.

The officer nodded gruffly to Blaine.

"Okay, and Finn Hudson?" he asked again. Finn nodded, stepping forward.

"Follow me, boys," he spoke in an authoritative voice. Blaine and Finn soundlessly followed the officer into Kurt's room, where Burt and Carole sat side-by-side, and where another officer sat. Note pad at the ready.

"I'm Officer Mason," the cop who had brought Blaine and Finn to the room told them. Officer Mason was rather small in stature, but made up for it with his steel-cut grey eyes. He tilted his cap on his already balding head, before turning to Blaine again.

"And that is Officer Turning," he nodded over to the pudgy red-haired man in his early 40's.

"Nice to meet both of you," Blaine said hesitantly not knowing what you quite said when you were talking with two cops. Finn nodded again.

Officer Mason gestured for Blaine and Finn to sit on the couch with Burt and Carole, both clutching each others' hands tightly. Once they were both comfortably seated, Officer Mason began talking again.

"I am the Officer in charge of your son's case," he addressed Burt and Carole directly now. They nodded.

The officer continued.

"We don't know where those two men went who attacked Kurt. But we suspect they are the same pair of men who attacked another gay teen two weeks ago. And the same that nearly killed a young man in his twenties- also gay- a few months ago. Their attacks have been in the same general area around Columbus," he informed them all, everyone taking in the information. Blaine's eyes widened in fear at hearing that there had been others before Kurt.

"Now, Blaine is it?" Officer Mason asked, turning to Blaine, who again nodded, his hands shaking slightly.

"You discovered Kurt Hummel while he was being attacked, yes?"

Another nod. Blaine was beginning to feel like a bobble head at this point.

"What we need to know is what you remember of them. Names, tattoos, anything that could help us find these guys," the officer told Blaine.

Blaine shook his head a little trying to clear his brain.

"Um, well it was kinda hard to tell because it was really dark. But, I remember one of them called the other Dan," the red haired officer, writing down every word that Blaine said. "And, um, the other one was I think called Ern. Ern was shorter, had blonde hair. And Dan was tall, dark hair..."

Blaine rattled off as much information as he could remember, the officer pressuring him into thinking harder. Trying to remember more details.

"Okay, now can you tell us what exactly what happened during the fight? What you saw them doing. I judge from your knuckles that you stopped those men," the officer suggested lightly. Blaine's eyes widened.

"I am sorry, Officer. But, I could not just stand by and watch them do that to my boyfriend!" The police officer looked slightly taken aback by these words, but quickly composed himself. Burt, Carole, and Finn looked quite shocked too, though they tried to hide it.

"Mr. Anderson, you have the right to defend yourself and others against an assault. You aren't in any trouble with the police for stopping these criminals - they have been increasing their pattern of violence and we need to catch them before they hurt someone else, or worse. The doctors can't say for sure what would have happened to Kurt if you hadn't intervened - much more of that beating, and he might not have even made it to the hospital. You are a very brave young man taking on two violent thugs like that," the Officer commended.

Blaine shook his head. He was not brave, he was a coward.

"Now, can you try to start from the beginning?" Officer Turning finally spoke, shaking his pen a little.

Blaine relayed as much of the scene as he could remember. The experience washing over him again like the first time. Remembering Kurt laying there, those men over him. Blaine had never been so enraged in his life. He had never been that scared.

Carole rubbed Blaine's shoulders as he talked, Burt and Finn staring off into space, clenching their jaws and gnawing at the nubs of their fingernails.

After what seemed like hours of recounting the attack, the officers thanked them and finally left, having all the information they needed, going back to the precinct to follow-up on the leads they had in the case.

Blaine looked at the clock and saw that thirty minutes had passed while he was talking to the officers.

Kurt had to be getting out of surgery soon.

Blaine excused himself from Burt, Carole, and Finn - still sitting in their same stiff positions. He walked back to where he left his friends, who were now all sitting on the floor, gossiping and laughing.

Blaine, again felt a wave of anger rush over him.

How could they be laughing?

Blaine stood in silence for a few seconds before the boys noticed him, nudging each other, smiles falling off their faces. They lapsed into silence. Blaine huffed a little, and sat down on one of the few couches the boys weren't occupying, lining the walls.

Blaine sat frozen, his eyes flickering to all the rushing doctors, waiting for one to tell them how Kurt was doing. He wanted nothing more than to see Kurt...to hold him, and kiss him, and tell him how much he loved him.

"Um, Blaine, what did they want?" Wes asked apprehensively placing a firm, and comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine didn't respond. He avoided Wes's eyes along with the other boys who moved to sit beside him and try to tell him reassuring mantras. None of the words helped. It's not like words could heal Kurt. Their words wouldn't make time go back.

All the boys froze as a doctor approached, looking at them with a clipboard in hand.

"You are the kids with Kurt Hummel, yes?" the doctor in bright blue scrubs asked.

They all nodded silently, Blaine standing up.

"Is he alright? Is his surgery over?" Blaine questioned, fear evident in his voice as it shook. David and Flint placed their hands on Blaine's shoulders, Blaine shrugging them off.

"Yes, his surgery was a success. He is currently under a heavy dose of anesthetics and probably won't wake up until this late afternoon," he informed them. Blaine's heart jumped, and he found himself actually smiling. Kurt was okay. He would live.

Then Blaine frowned. A selfish part of him wanted Kurt awake now. Why did the doctors have to put him under so deeply? It wasn't fair, he wanted to have fully a conscious Kurt with him, now!

"Where are the parents of the patient?" the doctor questioned. Blaine got up, and walked the doctor over to where Burt and Carole lay, trying to rest from the days' events, Finn staring at his iPhone, typing in a text message. The Warblers looked at each other, not knowing quite what to do now, so they too followed after Blaine and the doctor.

The doctor told them that they would be moving Kurt to his room as soon as they finished a few more tests, but three people could come visit Kurt now.

"Okay, Carole. Me, you, and Finn," Burt sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and getting up, before Finn stopped him.

"Actually, I think Blaine should go in before me," Finn suggested, smiling sheepishly. Blaine was shocked. So was Burt.

"Wow. I...don't know what to say. Thanks so much, Finn," Blaine said sincerely, Finn patting him on the shoulder in a rather, 'it-is-cool-dude' fashion.

The doctor unceremoniously walked out, gesturing for them to follow.

Burt and Carole followed the doctor, and Blaine began before stopping as he saw sixteen bright pairs of eyes staring at him.

Then Blaine felt guilty, for being so mean and angry towards his friends. They were just trying to help him, to _comfort _him. And he had been a dick about it.

"Look guys," Blaine hung his head low. "I'm really sorry I have been acting like a total jerk tonight. But-Kurt, and- God, I should not be defending myself. But, I will talk to you guys later, okay? I gotta go see Kurt now though..."

"It's okay, Blaine," David nodded, and everyone else muttering their own form of acceptance of Blaine's apology.

"Go see your man now!" Wes joked, pushing lightly on Blaine's back, Blaine chuckling slightly before leaving.

He walked down the florescent lit hallway, where Burt and Carole stood, waiting for him.

Blaine saw Carole give him a tense smile, and he returned it. Or at least attempted to, it coming out more as a grimace.

Blaine felt the tears again swell in his eyes, and his throat clench. He chided himself for not being stronger. For being weak. Carole opened the door for him, and he nodded grimly, walking into the room. A couple of nurses and a doctor were in the room, looking at x-rays, checking on various medical monitors, examining Kurt - who was blocked from view by the two nurses.

As soon as Blaine saw Kurt's limp form, he rushed over to Kurt and took him in.

He looked worse than before. With his head now openly exposed, his hair having to be shaved in the spot where they put in the stitches. Blaine winced, he knew Kurt would flip a shit when he saw that. His hair was one of his most prized features. Thankfully though, the circular spot could be easily hidden by his hair. Now, however it lay open to the air, letting it heal, a nurse preparing to bandage it.

From the chest down he was covered by a thin blue sheet, which Blaine was thankful for. He didn't want to see Kurt's battered body at the moment. Blaine was not sure he could take it.

Blaine gently stroked Kurt's jaw line, careful of Kurt's injuries. Kurt's beautiful, angelic face marred by dark bruises. Glistening, bitter tears formed in Blaine's eyes and hovered a moment until they wetly fell upon his cheek.

Kurt's chest slightly moved up and down. Other than that, only the sound of the heart monitor in the corner indicated that he was alive.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Through tears, Blaine pressed a delicate feather-light to Kurt's temple, and took his limp hand, caressing it.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Kurt, I never got a chance to tell you. But, I love you with all my heart and soul. And I know it may seem stupid to say this now. We are both only in high school and I haven't even taken you out on a proper date yet. I mean, last night had been lovely, but that isn't the way a first date is typically supposed to end.

"I just want you to know I will be there for you. I will be there for you. Always," Blaine promised, giving Kurt a few more, slightly stronger kisses to his forehead. He pulled back and placed his forehead to Kurt's, gracing over his delicate features with ease.

"Son," Blaine turned away from Kurt slightly to look at a somber looking Burt Hummel, whose eyes flicked between his son and Blaine.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I am sorry...for everything," Blaine wasn't sure if Burt was talking to him or to Kurt. Then he realized it was to both of them.

"Blaine," he directed his attention to Blaine now, walking over and taking a look and Kurt and Blaine's interlocked hands.

"Yes, sir?" Blaine asked, his voice hollow.

"I want to apologize for my behavior. It was inappropriate and uncalled for. I guess it was just-I guess it was just because I needed to blame someone other than myself for what happened. But, it was wrong for me to do that. Looking at you and Kurt now. It just- it reminds me of Elizabeth and I," Burt choked out, his face tight, expression unreadable. Blaine nodded, turning his attention back to Kurt.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"But it is my fault," Blaine dead-panned. "If it wasn't for me. Kurt wouldn't be here now."

"Don't say that," Burt said firmly. "You don't know that."

"I left him! I left him standing alone in the street without even thinking twice. Kurt left his wallet, and I went back to get it. And if I hadn't been trying to play hero he wouldn't be in the ICU!" Blaine's tone was angry and bitter, but he kept his voice low, not wanting to disturb Kurt. Even in his unconscious state.

"But, didn't you find him? You saved him, Blaine! If you hadn't come in time..." Burt trailed off.

The painful thought struck Blaine. What if he had only found Kurt a few minutes later? What if he had been dead?

Blaine shook his head, trying to keep the bad thoughts out of his mind.

"I never want to think about that. It's okay, Mr. Hummel. But, now all I want to focus on is having Kurt get better. Wouldn't you agree?" Blaine didn't look at Burt again, all his attention on his love. He pressed a loving kiss to Kurt's hair.

Carole, stood on Kurt's other side, with tears in her eyes.

Everyone went quiet. They didn't know what to expect from the future. For now, they would only remain in the present.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! This chapter is finally finished!<strong>

**So sorry that Kurt wasn't awake in this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed seeing more from Blaine's POV.**

**Also sorry about Burt and Finn's behavior, and I hope the apologize if they seemed OOC. But, they were just trying to blame someone for what happened to Kurt, if that makes any sense. They were mad, and angry and said some things they shouldn't have. Hopefully their apologies weren't too abrupt! There will still be some tension, so I am not dropping it completely.**

**I enjoyed writing the Warblers in this chapter though they were not too heavily featured. They seem to really care for Blaine. And even though they haven't met Kurt, I felt would want to support him!**

**I did a lot of research into this chapter! Mainly for Kurt's injuries and how one was able to acquire those injuries. So hopefully they all seemed realistic.**

**Next chapter: Kurt wakes up! And perhaps a visit from ND...?**

**I hope none of the flashbacks were all too confusing! Did I give you guys any hints as to Simon might be, hmmm?**

**Leave your interpretations in your review if you wish! Reviewing are like chocolate chip cookies to me! The more the better! And Klaine loves chocolate chip cookies! (I read every review and try to respond to them as well!)**

**Thank you to everyone who reads this story! You mean so much to me! And especially thanks (as I always say) to GleekGuru and ThePurpleSeal.**

**iAdios mis compadres!**

**~WickedPinkSunglasses**


	7. Dreamland Part 1

**Summary: Kurt Hummel's life drastically changed in one night. Now the social outcast of McKinley, he returns for his senior year and takes an interest in Blaine Anderson, a fairly new arrival to the school. But what happens when Kurt realizes everyone has secrets?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also don't own Just Listen by Sarah Dessen, in which this story was inspired by. Rated T (M later for future scenes, that are not smut) for language.**

**Hello? Anyone out there?**

**God, I am so sorry for the three week wait! I actually do have an reason for me not being all on top of things (since I usually am), that is not about me being lazy. **

**Let me just go for the shortened version. So, my grandmother got into a car accident, and it has been hard to write, since I have been spending a lot of time in the hospital, and otherwise I was trying to finish up my summer assignments for school. She is much better now though! But, it just made it hard to find time to write.**

**Spending so much time in the hospital though, led to some inspiration to some of the events in this chapter.**

**This chapter is going to be split into two parts. Partly because I felt the chapter might be a little too long if I had both parts (I also haven't quite finished the second half) and also I wanted to give all of you something to read!**

**So, thank you all for sticking through this story for me. I have no clue how long it will be, but don't worry, it is not going to be over anytime soon. There will _at least _be 20 chapters under what my original plan entailed. **

**So in this chapter, Kurt finally wakes up! And again sorry for moody! Blaine. He will get better soon though (hopefully...). **

**Thank you to everyone who reads this story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter (well half a chapter, but you know what I mean).**

* * *

><p>It has been T-minus 15 hours and counting since Blaine and Kurt had arrived at the hospital.<p>

15 hours and 10 minutes since Kurt had last been conscious.

11 hours and 30 minutes since Kurt got out of surgery and was taken to his room in the ICU.

25 minutes since the doctors last came in to check Kurt's blood pressure and vitals.

The numbers passed through Blaine's mind quickly. Numbers giving him a sense of ease. Out of all the rest of the uncertainty of what was happening, the numbers were keeping him sane.

4 hours since he last left this room to use the restroom attached to Kurt's hospital room.

6 hours and 5 minutes since he last ate something resembling food that Carole had brought him from the cafeteria. It vaguely looked like chicken soup and crackers. Blaine couldn't recall.

29 hours since he gotten some actual sleep.

Blaine felt so tired, but he couldn't fall asleep even if he tried, because of the myriad of thoughts racing through his mind. His eyes were bloodshot and burning.

Carole and Burt had left about three hours ago to pick up some stuff for Kurt at their house. They figured it would also help themselves to de-stress. Get away from the hospital atmosphere and allow them to calm tried to get Blaine to come too, which he declined. He didn't want Kurt to wake up alone in some hospital if he woke earlier than expected. And even so he couldn't bring himself to leave Kurt at all anymore, he didn't want the precious boy out of his sight.

And selfishly, Blaine wanted Kurt to be the first thing he saw when he awoke.

Blaine looked out the hospital window seeing the pelting rain that hammered against the window. Blaine always loved rain storms when he was little. He liked the sound, the fresh smell on the slick pavement after it stopped and the shiny dew on the grass- how the rain brought a sense of renewal, like everything could start over.

The rain made him want to curl up next to a fire and watch old classical movies, cuddled up in a cozy blanket with a cup of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. Now- Blaine wanted Kurt right in that blanket next to him. Arms around each other, their thighs oh-so-innocently brushing every so often and Kurt's head in the crook of Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine turned to look back at Kurt. The small heart monitor continuing to beep, giving Blaine relief every time he heard it.

Kurt looked better and worse. His bruises were more formed now. There was now a bright purple shiner on his left eye, and black and blue decorating his face, with small cuts and scrapes. Otherwise he was rather pallid, his skin picking up a sickly green tone, like milk gone slightly sour.

However, his leg was nice and wrapped up, no longer bleeding, along with his wrist. The absence of the blood made Kurt look a lot better than he otherwise did, but Blaine knew the damage was still done.

What scared Blaine the most was Kurt's lung. It was fine now, but Kurt couldn't do any strenuous physical activity for a couple months (Blaine trying to ignore the blood rushing south at this statement). Along with the fact that he had a broken leg, the doctor informed the Hudmels and Blaine that Kurt would need to use a wheelchair until his leg healed, crutches not being an option because of his wrist and how it would place more pressure on his lung.

Another doctor named Dr. Parker took over for Dr. Marshall after he left around seven in the morning. Dr. Parker was the complete opposite of Dr. Marshall who was old, with platinum blonde hair that almost looked white and a certain Steve Martin-esque look, compared to Dr. Marshall who was middle aged and had a vague resemblance to Colin Firth.

Dr. Parker too, as Dr. Marshall had, informed them that Kurt had a concussion from hitting his head, and so might have some problems remembering things when he woke up, or retaining things at first. This scared Blaine so much, but he wondered maybe if Kurt forgot the attack if would be better. Then maybe he wouldn't be so afraid that those guys would find him again. But, Blaine wanted Kurt to be cautious and the thought terrified Blaine that those...people, if you could even call them that, would ever find Kurt again.

Blaine arched his back a little in the stiff chair to crack his back. He groaned from sitting in that position for hours on end. Doing nothing but flipping channels on the TV and watching Kurt's sleeping form.

Finn had disappeared 30 minutes ago to go take a breather and grab a pizza or something. Blaine was never health-conscious but the thought of greasy food right now made him want to throw up. He had this knot in his stomach that no amount of pain-killers could ease.

Both he and Finn had taken off school today. They were in no condition to go for obvious reasons.

The Warblers had to leave soon after Blaine came out from seeing Kurt, since the rest of the Warblers informed them that some of the dorm advisors would be on patrol soon, to make sure everyone was in their rightful dorm room. Blaine gave each one a hug, apologizing profusely, feeling terrible for being so horrible to his friends. Wes and David promised to come back the next afternoon, and bring Blaine some of his clothes and his things from his aunt and uncle's house so he didn't have to leave Kurt.

Blaine didn't know how he deserved friends as good as them. He honestly didn't know what he did to deserve them.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's chestnut hair, and felt its softness caress his fingers like a gentle summer breeze. He swept some of the longer locks out of his eyes, placing a careful kiss on the side of his temple and then on his hair, and took Kurt's hand, stroked gently his knuckles, careful of the thin IV needle in Kurt's arm.

Kurt's hand stiffened a little in Blaine's. The doctors had informed him earlier that it was just instinctive and didn't mean he had any indication about anything happening. But the small movement made Blaine smile.

He placed a light kiss on Kurt's button nose, which wrinkled slightly as Blaine pulled back, Blaine giving a slight chuckle a little at the look on Kurt's face.

"Kurt," Blaine murmured, playing with his hair in one hand and now rubbing circles onto Kurt's palm in his other.

Blaine's eyes glazed over as he stared at Kurt, with such love and compassion.

"You know, I have never felt like this about anyone before," Blaine said absent-mindedly, continuing to stroke Kurt's hair. Blaine knelt his head down closer to Kurt's face pressing a soft, warm kiss next to his slightly-parted, light pink lips.

Blaine continued to speak to Kurt, hoping that he could hear him, or at least have some indication of his presence.

However, Blaine was startled out of his reverie by two intruders to the private moment - otherwise known as Burt and Carole.

"Hi, Blaine," Carole smiled sweetly at Blaine, placing some brown bags down on the floor. Burt just simply nodded at Blaine, who was not quite the talkative type, which Blaine had gathered quite shortly after spending some time with Burt. Blaine muttered a soft reply before turning his attention to the bags, keeping his hand in Kurt's.

"What are in the bags?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Oh, just some of those Vogue magazines Kurt likes. A couple of books, some of his favorite movies," Burt shrugged.

"And I brought this," Carole brightened, pulling out a silver case, flicking it open to reveal a set of moisturizers and creams.

Blaine gave a low laugh.

"Yeah, Kurt showed me those before. I thought it was crazy but he told me not to come complaining to him when I was forty and had wrinkles," Blaine gave a sad smile at the memory, and returned his gaze to Kurt. Nothing was heard in the room but the rustling on the bags, and some polite small talk.

"Blaine, sweetie, why don't you go grab some lunch?" Carole asked, a expression of concern over Blaine.

Blaine thought he must look bad, he felt some five o'clock shadow on himself, and figured his hair looked completely insane, some of it feeling partially gelled down and the other half curlier.

"I'm not hungry," Blaine lied easily. Unfortunately, his stomach let out a true opinion by letting out a loud grumble. Blaine shifted uneasily in his chair, and Carole frowned.

"Blaine, you shouldn't stay cooped up next to Kurt like this. Take a walk, get some fresh hair. Grab a bite to eat," Carole suggested.

"No, I'm fine," Blaine snapped bitterly, Carole's face tightened a bit, and she gave a small nod. Blaine sighed. His lack of sleep was making him very irritated.

"Well, just in case, I will go down and grab us all some sandwiches," Carole laid out the remaining items in the bags and left with out another word, leaving Blaine feeling a little bad. Carole seemed to understand though that he just wanted to be left alone and not bothered. Burt didn't seem to take the same message though.

Now Blaine was left alone with Kurt. And Burt.

Even though Burt and Blaine had somewhat made up from their earlier confrontation, things between them were still tense. Burt was the silent type though, and didn't appear to want to talk about it, both mutually agreeing silently to not bring it up for now.

Burt went over to the other side of Kurt, sitting in the armchair and softly patting at Kurt's hair and squeezing his arm faintly, before turning to the television set, putting it on mute.

Both sat in a slightly awkward silence. Blaine focusing on Kurt, Burt on the television.

"No changes?" Burt asked glancing at Kurt for a moment and then looking at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head.

"Only a few minor movements. The doctors expect he could wake up from from anywhere from in a few minutes to a couple hours," Blaine searched his brain for the doctors exact words, however fuzzy his memory might be. Burt gave a curt nod, before returning his attention to a Buckeyes game.

"Aw, shit! We don't need another loss this season," Burt sighed, Blaine finally tearing his eyes away from Kurt to see the program Burt was watching.

"Oh, I forgot the Buckeyes game was on. Who are they against today? The Reds?" Blaine asked, his tone holding slight curiosity, Burt looking at Blaine with a astonished expression.

"You like the Buckeyes?" Burt asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm a huge college football fan," Blaine said, slightly proud that he was impressing Burt, almost forgetting for a second where they were as he looked back at Kurt. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand again before returning to his conversation with Burt.

"Really?" Was all Burt could think to ask, before turning to the television.

"Mhmm," Blaine hummed.

He turned to the screen and both Burt and him proceeded to watch the game in near silence, except for when they would exchange rude comments about the other team or cheer if the Buckeyes made a touchdown or made a good play.

The game went to a Budweiser commercial, Burt muting it and turning to Blaine.

"Go to any games before?" Burt asked.

"Like once or twice with my Dad. They were pretty fun," Blaine said off-handedly.

"I was never able to take Kurt when he was a little tyke. But I knew he would just mope and complain. He always wanted to go to the mall or watch a musical. He was never interested in sports. Well, except for that time he joined the football team," Burt scratched the back of his neck.

Blaine looked surprised by that.

"Kurt did football?" Now Blaine was imaging Kurt in shoulder pads and tight pants, running around on the field. But, Kurt was so tiny! He would have easily gotten pummeled out on the field. Blaine looked at Kurt concernedly.

"Yeah, kicker," Burt muttered. "Although I think he was only doing it to impress me. To make me believe he was straight or something."

Blaine nodded gravely, he remembered what that time was like for him.

"He actually told me after the big game, that he was gay. I knew of course. Have since he was three," Burt said nonchalantly. Blaine looked at Burt with shock and then at Kurt.

Kurt had no idea how lucky he was, to have a father like Burt. Someone so accepting. Burt spoke about Kurt's sexuality so casually, like he was talking about what to eat for dinner or the weather. He didn't seem to care who his son was, he would love him anyway.

Blaine didn't know how to respond to Burt's comment, he opened his mouth trying to form words, none coming out.

Burt didn't appear to notice.

"I know you care...deeply for Kurt, I am glad he has you Blaine," Burt gave a small smile, Blaine returning the gesture. Blaine continued to trace Kurt's features with his hand, Burt watching.

"Do you mind me asking you something, Blaine?" Burt asked, his voice now sounding slightly nervous.

"Not at all, sir," Blaine now anxious himself.

"How did your parents react to finding out that you were-are...um," Burt gestured with his hands, words not having to be spoken for Blaine to understand what he meant. "When you came out?"

"Oh, um, w-well th-they..." Blaine fumbled.

"_Son, how could this happen?" Terrance Anderson asked infuriated as he saw his beat-up son laying on a hospital cot. Blaine cried, shoulders shaking heavily with each sob. "Tell me why those lousy bastards did this to my son?" Now Terrance was speaking to no one in particular. Blaine had never seen his father this angry before. It was terrifying beyond words._

"_They did it Dad...they did it because I-I a-a-am-" Blaine paused, sobs ceasing momentarily. "I am gay."_

_Time stood still in that moment. His dad's face morphed from one of confusion to one of unbridled anger._

_Before Blaine could blink his father was tearing out of the room, his mother calling after him as he screamed._

"_Terrance!" Maria cried, taking a quick look at Blaine, her hazel eyes confused, scared, and disappointed. Disappointed..._

"_What do you think you are doing? Our son is in the hospital for god's sake and you are-" Maria ran after Terrance, leaving Blaine alone. Eyes wide and frightened._

"_My son is not a faggot!"_

To this day, the memory of his father's voice still echoed in Blaine's ears.

"They didn't understand. My dad thought it was a phase. My mom refused to acknowledge it. After I came out to them, she refused to speak to me. I could see it in her eyes. The sheer disappointment," Blaine's voice cracked on the last word and he involuntarily sniffed, wiping at his eyes which were now welled up with tears. He looked away from Burt, not wanting to look him in the eye. Blaine brushed away some hair from Kurt's eyes, taking a few stuttering breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Kurt is _so_ lucky to have you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine whispered, Burt barely hearing him.

Burt was in shock from Blaine's admission. He could see the hurt, the sorrow and betrayal in Blaine's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," Burt said sincerely, Blaine nodding his head slowly, still not looking into Burt's eyes.

Burt felt anger toward these people that he had never met. How they caused Blaine hurt. Blaine, as Kurt did, deserved to be with anyone they loved and be loved back.

"And now?" Burt asked.

"Now what?" Blaine asked finally looking up, a hint of confusion on his face.

"What happened with your parents? If you don't mind me asking," Burt worried he was being rude by asking, but Blaine just looked shocked by the sudden interest. And then a tad afraid.

"Um...well-" Blaine started to speak, not quite sure how to say the thing that has been on his mind for the past year and a half. He had never quite told the full story, and he was not sure telling Kurt's father would be the best person to tell it to. At the moment at least. But, before Blaine could even make a decision, a small rustle of the sheets distracted him.

Blaine and Burt instantly looked at Kurt, whose eyes were scrunching up as if he were...as if he were trying to open them.

"Kurt?" Blaine jumped out of his chair, he took Kurt's hand and kissed each of his knuckles on his good hand gently before looking down at his face again. Kurt's eyes squelching up and his body shifting ever so slightly as if to get into a more comfortable position.

"If you can hear me, squeeze my hand," Blaine ordered, his voice weak and desperate. Blaine could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Tears of happiness. Kurt was waking up. He was waking up...And then Blaine felt a very faint squeeze in reply. Blaine's heart nearly stopped at the slight movement. Kurt could hear him.

"Burt, get Dr. Parker, Kurt's waking up," Blaine said excitedly, Burt rushing out the door, with a glance back at his son, just as Carole entered the room with a tray filled with sandwiches.

"What's going on?" Carole inquired, her voice having a hint of anxiousness to it.

"Kurt! He is waking up!" Blaine replied eagerly, relief flooding Carole's face.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she cried, walking over to Kurt and smoothing out some of his hair, stroking Kurt's upper arm in a motherly fashion.

"Open your eyes sweetheart," Blaine cooed, next to Kurt's ear, Kurt's heart beat picking up a little bit after Blaine's hot breath hit Kurt's ear. Blaine heard Kurt whimper slightly. Blaine breathed comforting and soothing words into Kurt's ear.

Just as Burt came back with Dr. Parker and two nurses in tow, Kurt's eyes fluttered open slowly, Blaine's breath hitching and his stomach dropping as he saw those beautiful glasz eyes once more. Blaine didn't know what he was expecting the look on Kurt's face to be when he woke up. Some confusion maybe, or some fear.

But the look on Kurt's face was relaxed and completely calm.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt's eyes looked dazed as his head sagged a little to the side, his voice coming out a little ragged and hoarse, Blaine stroking his cheek. Suddenly Blaine was jerked away from Kurt by the nurses to perform their tests.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out, his voice coming out huskier then usual, missing Blaine's warmth.

"Don't worry, darling, I'm right here," Blaine assured Kurt, standing at the foot of the bed, rubbing at his right foot. Kurt's face relaxed again, and then Kurt appeared to have just noticed the others in the room.

"Dad? Carole?" Kurt whispered, confused, his head swinging to droop on his other shoulder.

Both looked at him in tears, and began to comfort Kurt.

The doctor and nurses began to perform what they called, "tests to indicate brain stimulation and respiratory movement of the lungs."

Blaine stood at Kurt's other side as the doctor's moved to allow Kurt and his dad and Carole to be next to him. Kurt whined going through the tests when the doctor pulled his arm a little too far back.

Dr. Parker asked him to bend his toes - Kurt crying out in pain as he tried to move his broken leg, hunching over in pain, and then gasping at an intense pain aching in his chest, which burned painfully as he moved quickly.

The nurses- and Blaine lowered Kurt back to his bed, his face burrowing in his pillow.

"Calm down, sweetie, you will hurt yourself," Blaine pleaded, threading his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"It hurts," Kurt grumbled, turning his head slightly to frown at the various wires attached to him. Kurt fingering at his IV, biting his lip in frustration, pulling on the chord lightly.

"Don't do that, Kurt," Blaine commanded, prying Kurt's fingers off the IV. It was giving Kurt all the nutrition and medicine he needed, and he knew it probably felt uncomfortable to Kurt, but he knew Kurt would be worse off without it.

"I know it hurts right now, but I just need you to relax. Come on, take deep breaths with me, okay?" Blaine asked, putting the hand that Kurt hadn't fractured over his own chest and looking in Kurt's eyes in order to even out his breathing. Kurt blinked looking into Blaine's eyes. Within moments Kurt began breathing steadily again, Burt and Carole looking at Blaine in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Carole asked, Blaine shrugging, not tearing his gaze away from Kurt.

"See, honey. All better," Blaine smiled slightly.

Kurt's eyes glazed over again.

"Honey... That sounds good on toast. I like toast, my Dad makes good toast, right dad?" Kurt looked at his Dad before returning to Blaine, all of their faces having the same look of puzzlement and shock.

"You know what I also like Blaine? Dogs. I always wanted one. If I had a dog I would name it Merlin. It's like the magic man, Blaine!" Kurt's eyes lit up like a small child, Blaine concerned and baffled by Kurt's nonsensical words spewing out of his mouth.

"Kurt, sweet. Please stop talking for a moment," Blaine begged, Kurt pausing looking at Blaine curiously, his head lolling on his shoulder.

"Why is he saying those things?" Burt looked to the doctor, his face and tone firm, demanding answers.

"Oh, it's a common side effects of some of the drugs he is hooked up to. He is just disoriented from being doped up on all this medication, but we can take some off him soon. So, he should be back to normal next time he wakes up," Dr. Parker explained, resuming his focus on Kurt's heart monitor, and began writing something down on a loose sheet of paper.

"Why does it hurt to talk, Blaine?" Kurt asked, coughing a little. Carole dashed over to a pitcher of water on the nightstand, pouring a glass, and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine, worried, held a glass of water to Kurt's mouth, and tipped it back a little, the water dribbling out of his mouth. Kurt looked at the glass of water, and at the slightly wet front of his hospital gown and began to cry.

Blaine felt himself going into overprotective, comforting boyfriend mode in an instant. Not that he was ever off that mode anyway.

"Don't cry, Kurt. Shhh. Just relax, honey. Everything is going to be alright," Blaine hushed, Burt coming over to dab at the spot he spilled water with a paper napkin.

"If he doesn't snap out of this in a minute we are going to have to put him back to sleep. His excessive crying isn't good for his lung," a raven-haired nurse warned, Blaine glaring at her slightly.

Blaine couldn't have Kurt go back to sleep. Not when he had just finally woken up.

"Kurt, tell me more about the magic man, please? And I will get you a dog one day. A big slobbery golden retriever, okay?" Blaine asked, hoping to get Kurt's mind off being upset for a moment.

It seemed to have worked. Apparently with Kurt's medication he had the attention span of a gnat, forgetting easily about the trauma with the glass of water.

"No, no, Blaine! It will be a Maltese or maybe a Scottish Terrier! I hate big dogs! And so anyways, yes the magic man lives in the enchanted forest outside Hogwarts castle and-" Kurt continued to blather on and on, Blaine starting to become slightly amused by Kurt's antics, as were Burt and Carole, who stood to the side, with slight smiles on their otherwise wearied faces. They were almost forgetting where they were, when a familiar voice interrupted it all.

"Guys what's going on-Oh! Holy shit! Kurt's awake, already?" Finn gasped, running over to Kurt and grabbing his hand out of Blaine's.

"Sorry, I should have never left! God, Kurt are you okay? Wait-stupid question to ask, of course you aren't, you are in the ICU after all! I deserve the worst big brother ever award, ugh. Anyways, Kurt really. How are you?" Finn rambled, Kurt giving Finn a wide-eyed expression causing Blaine to try to hide laughter, that he hadn't felt for so long.

"Finn? What are you talking about?" Kurt asked raspy. "But, yeah I see you (ICU) too. And I see Blaine as well. Did you know Blaine has triangular eyebrows? They probably measure to one hundred and eighty degrees. If only I had my protractor..." Kurt scrunched up his eyebrows, Blaine smirking as he watched Finn's mouth drop open. Finn turned to Blaine mouthing "what the hell?"

"Loopy," Blaine whispered, Finn's face changing into one of slight amusement.

"Well, I will bring you one next time," Finn smirked.

Kurt began to clap his hands together, and then noticed that his right one was bandaged.

"Finn?" Kurt looked up at Finn, his voice serious. "Am I turning into a mummy?"

Finn stifled a laugh.

"Um, no Kurt, you aren't," Finn smiled, the doctors even smiling a little now at Kurt's comment.

"Oh, that's good! Because if I was a mummy then I couldn't be anything else for Halloween! It would be boring going as a mummy every year! Blaine went as Harry Potter! He is like Harry. He is smart and has dark hair, and super duper cute," Kurt beamed at Blaine, who looked away, blushing a little. Kurt thought he was cute?

"Ooooh! Carole you brought my favorite copy of Vogue!" Kurt pointed excitedly with his good hand at the magazine with a picture of Marion Cotillard on the cover that lay haphazardly on Kurt's side table. Carole gave a weak smile and handed it to him, Kurt taking the magazine enthusiastically. Kurt opened up to a cologne ad, breathing in the fresh wood pine fragrance and then rubbing the scented pages onto his neck. Blaine and Finn were not being able to hold back laughter.

"Okay, Kurt, I think if I don't take this away now then you will complain later when the pages are all crumpled," Carole chuckled, wringing the magazine out of Kurt's hands clasped tightly around the magazine.

"No!" Kurt complained, making grabby-hand motions at it, Burt smiled, and kissed the top of his son's head, Kurt trying to duck away from it.

Blaine began to feel more relaxed. Everything was falling into place. Kurt was feeling better, albeit because of the medication, but nevertheless he was alert and being lively as he usually was.

Dr. Parker and the nurses began to pack up all their medical instruments as they appeared to finish all tests they conducted.

"All of his vitals signs are showing some improvement. And his motor movements seem to have improved tremendously with what they were just a few hours ago. With any luck he can be moved out of the ICU and into the pediatric ward in a couple of days," Dr. Parker grinned, everyone else in the room feeling a weight lift off their shoulders for the moment at the good news.

"Let me know if he needs anything," the doctor told them, before departing from the room.

"Thank you," everyone in the room echoed quietly, before returning their attention to Kurt, who looked at everyone, confusion evident in his eyes.

"What was Steve Martin doing here?" Kurt asked innocently, the room chuckling from Dr. Parker's similarities to the well-renowned actor being dutifully noted.

"That's not Steve Martin, Kurt, that's Dr. Parker," Burt explained, Kurt's eyebrows furrowing, and then wincing as it caused irritation to his bruises. Blaine noticed and placed his palm on Kurt's forehead, rubbing it lightly to ease the tension slightly from his forehead.

"Doctor? Like in General Hospital?" Kurt inquired, peering at his father curiously.

Burt shifted uncomfortably, sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed and patting Kurt' leg softly. Everyone else looked unsure of what to say. Were they supposed to tell him he was in the hospital? Was he too drugged out to be informed?

Before anyone in the room could come to a conclusion of what to do, Kurt leant back in his bed, rubbing at his stitches a little and gasping.

"Kurt, don't fuss with your stitches sweetheart. It is not good for them," Blaine removed Kurt's hand from the back of his head, putting it in Kurt's lap, and placing a kiss on the back of his hand.

"Blaine-" Kurt's eyes widened in fear. "Why is my head shaved?"

"Oh, no, sweetie, it is just the spot where they had to put your stitches in. Don't you worry, it will grow back," Blaine assured Kurt, but Kurt didn't appear to hear Blaine.

"Am I going into the army? Dad, I don't want to go into the army!" Kurt's face was stricken with panic by this point, and he took his hand out of Blaine's gripping tightly at the bed sheets.

"Kurt, you are not going into the army. You are in the hospital. Steve Mart- I mean Dr. Parker is a doctor and the other women in here earlier were nurses. You were in a bad attack, do you remember that Kurt?" Burt asked, his eyebrows crinkling together in a concerned expression as he kneeled next to Kurt's bedside, looking him in the eyes.

Kurt shook his head slightly, he looked terrified - Blaine tried to take Kurt's hand again to comfort him, but Kurt pulled his hand away before they could make contact. It hurt Blaine to see Kurt that afraid.

"Did they shave my head because I'm going to jail? I don't remember any attack, Dad! I can't go to jail! What-what if they r-r-ra-" Kurt broke off, his voice hitching, glistening tears trailing down his face, Blaine rubbing them away, Kurt flinching under his careful touch. Blaine wondered how Kurt could ever think such awful things like himself getting r-r-ra-rap- Blaine himself couldn't bring himself to even think of the word. Not to his Kurt. No. Never.

Something everyone also noticed was that Kurt didn't seem to remember any attack. None were sure if it was because of the heavy medication or from the trauma to Kurt's head when he hit his head against the dumpster.

As Kurt's crying began to intensify, Burt also attempted to calm Kurt, Carole and Finn standing awkwardly off to the side not quite sure what one did in this situation. Carole rubbed Kurt's upper arm and Finn attempted to give Kurt soothing words that would relax him, but all the attention just made Kurt cry more.

It was like the heavy rainclouds in Kurt's mind let loose their turbulent nature. Ragged currents of tears ran down Kurt's porcelain face, Blaine's heart feeling like it was breaking from every loose tear.

"Kurt, you are not going to jail. It was those bastards that did this to you that should be going to jail. To prison. Forever," Blaine's heart breaking at Kurt's glassy looking eyes, his bottom lip trembling slightly as he let out whimpers and sobs.

"I promise, I will never let anything bad happen to you again, Kurt. I can't stand to see you this upset, honey," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, the words seeming to pass by Kurt with no sense of recognition.

"Burt, I think you should get a doctor, he is not really responding to us, and Dr. Parker warned us to call them back if he started getting more rowdy," Carole told Burt, her voice bordering on frantic. Burt nodded furiously, whispering some comforting words to his son before leaving.

"What's happening to Kurt, Mom? Will he be okay" Finn asked, turning away from his shaking brother to Carole, his face serious for once, his normal goofy smile gone.

"I don't know, honey," she replied sincerely. "It just seems to be an effect from the medication, don't worry."

Finn gave a stiff nod, before walking closer to Kurt and placing a hand on Kurt's head and rubbed at his temple slightly.

"My mom did this for me when I was little," Finn explained to Blaine, when he gave him a slight questioning look. Blaine nodded, taking hold of Kurt's hand again. All in the room tried to keep Kurt calm as Dr. Parker appeared with two different nurses a few moments later, Burt tagging behind closely.

Kurt's eyes focused on the doctor's and suddenly he looked petrified.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Kurt ripped his hand out of Blaine's, and grabbing the line of his IV, tugging at it hard so that it came out, and throwing the needle half way across the room. Dr. Parker barely dodged as it passed by his ear, looking stunned at Kurt's sudden action.

"No! I won't let them take me alive!" Kurt cried, cradling his now bleeding arm from ripping the IV out so hard.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed at the same time as Burt, Carole, and Finn did. Blaine was immediately scared for Kurt's health, the IV was the one thing giving him what he needed.

Dr. Parker looked severely at the Hummel-Hudson's and at Blaine.

"I am going to need you to help me hold him down, so I can put in another IV," everyone in the room nodded quickly, jumping into action. Blaine tightly kept hold of Kurt's good arm. One of the nurses gripped at his struggling left leg and the other at the now bleeding arm. Finn stood by Kurt's shoulders, pushing him down so he couldn't jerk up, while Burt and Carole hovered by in case they were needed.

"Let me go!" Kurt cried, kicking his good leg, and trying to swing his arms only to find they were being restrained. He tried to sit up to discover something pushing down his head. It was again an all too familiar situation, he felt trapped. Immobile. But, he was going to fight tooth and nail to get out of it.

"Kurt, please stop struggling! We are just doing what is best for you sweetheart," Blaine attempted to soothe, but Kurt didn't have any of it.

"Mary Poppins, give me back my hair, or I swear I will take away your umbrella!" Kurt demanded, kicking the startled nurse at the foot of his bed in the chin.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, gasping, rubbing slightly at her jaw. Burt immediately took over in her place, everyone trying to keep Kurt down still, but in shock at Kurt's actions. He clearly wasn't himself at all.

"Kurt, you need to stay still, son!" Burt attempted to plead his son, who didn't appear to hear him. Dr. Parker tried to find a place to inject the needle, Kurt jerking his arm ever so slightly before he could put it in his arm.

"So sorry about your chin by the way," Burt sympathized to the nurse who was now icing her wound.

"No problem," she attempted a smile before wincing slightly.

Blaine didn't even care about the nurse, nor did he even really notice. The center of his attention was on Kurt now. Nothing else was there, but Kurt.

"I know it hurts baby, but I need to you to be still for the nice doctor okay? And how can he help you if you keep making this so difficult?" Blaine tried to reason, trying to keep the slightly frustrated edge off his voice.

"Please, darling, for me, I need you to stop," Blaine pressed a sweet kiss to Kurt's cheek, Kurt freezing and staring at Blaine in confusion and awe, giving the doctor just enough time to inject the needle. Kurt gasped from the faint pain he felt in his arm, Blaine feathering a tender kiss on Kurt's shoulder blade, Finn looking away in embarrassment at the slightly private moment.

"There we go," Dr. Parker give a half smile, injecting a needle into the IV bag, causing him to almost immediately simmer down. His body went limp and he relaxed into his pillow.

"You-You were bad in the the Pink Panther," Kurt muttered slightly incoherently to Dr. Parker, his eyes beginning droop a little.

"It's okay little bro. You did a good job," Finn soothed, rubbing Kurt's shoulders lightly.

"I-I...so...sleepy," Kurt smacked his lips together.

"It's from the medicine honey, you need to get your rest if you want to get better," Blaine ran his fingers lightly up and down Kurt's arm causing him to shiver.

"The medication we gave him kicks in pretty quickly. Should knock him out for a few hours at the most. Best you all rest up now," Dr. Parker recommended looking at the Hummel-Hudson's and Blaine's dark under eye circles and slightly vacant expressions.

"Yeah, I think we all will," Carole told him, turning to her husband and taking his hand. "Thank you so much."

"Of course, my pleasure," Dr. Parker said. "We will need to perform some more tests on him soon. Just don't give him any sharp objects okay?"

Burt rubbed his forehead. "Oh yeah sorry about him throwing that IV at your head, Kurt would never-"

"Oh, no, no. Quite alright. It happens all the time," Dr. Parker chuckled. "He is a good kid, he will make it through this."

"Thank you," Burt nodded, grasping at Carole's hand a little tighter. "And to both of you as well." He addressed the latter to the nurses, the one who got kicked in the chin looking slightly red but otherwise undamaged.

Dr. Parker and the nurses began talking to Burt and Carole about certain medications and how precautions had to be taken with Kurt after he was taken out of the hospital. Blaine was only half-listening though, the rest of his attention focused on Kurt.

The medication was taking fast effect, as Blaine could see. Kurt's eyes kept falling closed and then opening slightly.

"Sleep, sweetie," Blaine murmured against Kurt's pale skin, placing a delicate kiss over his closed eye.

"Mhmm," Kurt mumbled, shifting into a more comfortable position. Blaine rubbed gently at Kurt's head in the same manner Finn had done, watching as Kurt drifted off into a drug-induced hazy dreamless sleep.

"Sweet dreams...Kurt," Blaine gave a soft smile, just enjoying watching the ever-so-slight rise and fall of Kurt's chest, and his face relaxed, a little drool already pooling in the corner of his mouth that reached so many levels of adorableness. Blaine himself was a snorer, unlike Kurt who was a drooler by any other means. Blaine wiped lightly with a nearby tissue at the excess drool beginning to dribble on Kurt's chin.

"Blaine?" Carole asked, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder, startling him out of his reverie. Blaine hadn't realized how long he had been spacing out- Dr. Parker and the two nurses were now gone, and Finn was resting on one of the armchairs, and Burt had taken up residence on the couch, flipping through the Lima Heights Centennial Newspaper.

"Oh," Blaine said dumbly, rubbing at his eyes slightly after extracting his hand from Kurt's, feeling like a piece of him was falling away.

"You should get some sleep honey. You haven't slept in about, what? 24 hours?" Carole inquired.

"Actually 30 hours and 16 minutes," Blaine acknowledged after glancing at the clock in the corner of the room, quickly calculating in his head.

Carole looked startled by Blaine's adept knowledge of math, and then very concerned.

"Oh, dear, that is not good. Come and rest up, Blaine, it isn't healthy to be staying awake like this," Carole fussed a little with Blaine's hair in a typical, mother-hen type way.

"But Kurt-" Blaine started looking back at Kurt.

"Will still be here when you wake up. He is just going to be sleeping, too, Blaine. You owe it to yourself and to Kurt to sleep. It will be better for all of us to get some," Carole told Blaine, who sighed a little.

"I suppose you are right Carole. I just, couldn't stand to see him like that earlier," Blaine's gaze went back to Kurt, as if always did. "I just don't like letting him out of my sight anymore."

Carole gave a firm nod.

"That's completely understandable, Blaine. I'm so glad you have Kurt, and that Kurt has you," she gave a sweet, motherly smile, her eyes flickering between the two boys.

"Now, get some rest Blaine," she ordered Blaine, whose eyelids began drooping a little in response.

Blaine took Kurt's hand again, and placed it over his own heart beat, wanting Kurt to know in some small way that he was there and that he was not leaving him ever again if he could help it.

And with that, Blaine leant back in his chair and fell into his own dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not sure when Part 2 shall be up. Probably the weekend, just because I am starting school in a couple days, and probably won't find time to edit then.<strong>

**So hope this was worth some of the wait! I know this chapter isn't too long (at least not as long as some of my others) but it is only roughly half a chapter.**

**Reviews are much appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts or just tiny words of acknowledgement. Reviews are like creamy milk chocolate with that yummy chocolate cream in the middle (whatever that is called). And you can never have too much chocolate!**

**Klaine thanks you and so do I!**

**Next chapter: Wevid returns! (ND is also in Part 2, not this one) And some discoveries are made...**

**By the way, updates are going to be far less often now. What with school and my many after school activities. But, hopefully updates won't take three weeks to do! However, my writing time will begin to be limited to weekends probably.**

**Yeah so sorry for all the rambling in my ANs. But, I just love talking, and hope I can make it up to you guys at some point.**

**Thanks to my lovely assistants (as I like to call them) GleekGuru and ThePurpleSeal!**

**Pink Panther out!**

**~WickedPinkSunglasses**


End file.
